Of Dreams, Clouds and Mikans
by foxchicka19
Summary: A collection of cute one-shot exchanges between Luffy and Nami aboard the Thousand Sunny!
1. Of Mikans

**Of Mikans**

Snip… snip.

I pulled away the dead twigs of the mikan tree. With everything that had happened lately, I hadn't been tending to my mikans the way I knew I should, but fortunately they were okay, for the most part.

Snip… snip.

He was lying down on the deck behind me. I hadn't turned to look at him, but I had heard him come, and I could feel his presence.

Snip… snip.

Even though he was only lying there, my heart was racing happily, knowing he was there. Perhaps he was watching me as I worked, choosing not to interfere. Or maybe he was up to something.

Snip… snip.

The more I thought about it, the more I figured he _must_ be up to something. Luffy doesn't just lie in one place and do absolutely nothing. So what was it? Waiting to surprise me when I least expected it? To try and steal my mikans while I was being so near, though clearly he wouldn't get away with it.

Snip… snip.

I threw the branches into the basket at my feet, the clippers followed shortly after. I wiped the sweat from my forehead away, taking a step back to admire my work –

Which was when I tripped and fell over Luffy –I hadn't known how close he had been to me.

"Shishishi," He laughed, turning his head to look at me.

"Idiot," I muttered, starting to push myself up. But he stretched his hand to keep me down. "What are you doing?"

"Just relax," He told me, closing his eyes as the sun came out from behind a cloud. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes as it shined brightly down onto the deck. "This is nice, right?"

I turned my head to look at him.

"Mm." I basked in the warm light and smiled. "This is nice."


	2. Of Dreams

**Of Dreams**

I couldn't help it. I was restless. I felt warm, but when I went above the blankets, it was too cold. My fingers itched. I couldn't win, and I couldn't get comfortable. It was just one of those days that while I wanted to sleep, but when I closed my eyes, I wanted to get up and do something. Anything.

But even being restless, I didn't think I'd be awake by the time Robin actually came in to sleep. I was _never_ awake by the time Robin came in to sleep. Heck, I sometimes still wondered if she ever slept at all. Or at least, I thought she'd sleep beside Zoro up in the crow's nest.

I waited for her to settle in before slipping out of bed. It was probably hopeless for me to sleep anyway.

"Can't sleep?" Robin murmured.

I rolled my eyes –not that I'd expected to get out without her noticing, "I'm going to get some fresh air."

She didn't reply. I sighed, getting a sweater out of the closet and pulling it on quickly. I checked the clock before leaving.

Three in the morning –this sucked.

I stood outside on the deck outside of our room before turning to the ladder and climbing up to the third level deck. I strolled over to the figurehead, climbing up and taking a hold of the mane. I took a deep breath, glancing down at the anchor, which was let down for the night, and the dark water below.

"Don't fall," A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Luffy. I slipped, but Luffy stretched and grabbed my hand to stable me. He didn't let go of my hand until I sat down on the stairs there, no longer in danger of falling below -though I was sure he'd save me if I did. But I wasn't willing to test it.

"What are you doing up?" I asked, tucking my cold hands between my knees.

"I'm wi~de awake," he told me, climbing up beside me, taking hold of the mane I had been gripping. I turned halfway to face him, watching as he rested his head on his arm, facing the starboard. "It's cold out here."

"Mm," I agreed, shifting my gaze back up at the stars, leaning back and resting my arms on the stair above me.

Luffy came down and sat beside me. "It's pretty."

"Mm," I said again, stealing a glance at him. His eyes were never changing on the star-speckled sky above us.

With a smile, I leaned my head against his shoulder. He seemed surprised at first, but didn't back away. Neither of us said a word for a while. The cool air made me feel tired. I closed my eyes for a moment, but opened them just in time to see a streak of light across the sky.

"A shooting star!" Luffy exclaimed, looking down at me. "Did you see it Nami? Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you wish for?" He asked, grinning.

"I'm not telling," I smirked, avoiding his eyes. "What about you? Did you wish to become Pirate King?"

"Shishishi, that's silly," He threw back his head and laughed. "There's no doubt that I'll become Pirate King. Why wish for it?"

"Then what'd you wish for?" I asked, surprised and not surprised at the same time.

He didn't say anything, and when I looked at him, I could see that he was blushing even in the dim light of the moon.

"Luffy?" I asked, sitting up and sticking my hands between my knees once more.

"I wished," He began, glancing up at me. He glanced away quickly when he met my eyes. "I wished that you'd love me for a long, long time."

I smiled, looking down at my hands in my lap before leaning over and giving him a small kiss on the cheek before standing up. I walked down the steps, turning to face him.

"There was no point in wishing for that either, Luffy," I told him. "I doubt that I'll ever stop loving you."

"Shishishi," He laughed. "What'd you wish for?"

"I'm still not telling," I turned and began to walk away.

"That's not fair," He called after me.

"I'll tell you when it comes true," I told him.

"What if it never comes true?"

"With you by my side, Luffy," I faced him as I stood beside the ladder, "I'm sure all my dreams will come true."

With that, I climbed down, slipping inside my room and crossing to the bed.

And at last, I was able to sleep peacefully.


	3. Of Clouds

**A/N:** In a story titled "Of Dreams, Clouds and Mikans" I think it's only natural for the first three stories to be of just those things :P

But there will be definitely more to this collection :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Clouds<strong>

"Nami~ Come on," Luffy whined, tugging at the sleeve of my shirt. "Before it's gone."

"Luffy, I'm sure it can wait a few minutes," I said, glancing at Robin who had just taken my bishop in the game of chess we had going on between us. We were playing in the aquarium today. It would probably rain later today, with the clouds going by as fast as they were. Which was fine. The pressure reassured me that it wouldn't be stormy.

"But Nami, it'll disappear," He pouted.

"For the first time in a long time, I'm winning, Luffy, so please," I said, picking up my knight and taking her rook.

He shifted impatiently from one foot to the other, glancing towards the door. Then he glanced down at the chess set and frowned deeply. I sighed, watching as Robin took a pawn. I pushed my queen forward. He sighed heavily, then went back to jumping from foot to foot.

"Check."

"Are you done yet?" Luffy asked.

"I need to get her into checkmate," I told him.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"I need to make sure her king," I pointed to the piece, "Has no direction to go and that she can't take the piece that has the king in check."

Robin chuckled as she moved her king.

"And once you do that you can come with me?" He asked.

"Mm," I told him, observing the board.

"So move this piece," Luffy picked up my bishop that was still in play and moved it across the board –properly too, which was probably more surprising than him interfering. "To here. Can we go now?"

I looked at him surprised, then back down at the board. Robin looked equally surprised, but I grinned, letting Luffy take my hand and pull me along before calling out to her, "Checkmate."

Sometimes I think we underestimated Luffy too much.

We left onto the lawn deck. Luffy spun around, trying to find whatever it was that he was looking for.

"There was a cloud," He said, looking disappointed, "And it looked like a heart."

I felt bad. If I had known it was just a cloud I would have come out sooner. I stared up at the sky, looking at the clouds as they rolled by.

"It's not there anymore," Luffy said, pouting as he crossed his arms, sitting down on the ground. "You were too slow, Nami. I wanted to show it to you."

"There," I said, kneeling beside him and pointing up at the sky. "There's a cloud that looks like your straw-hat."

He followed my finger, and his smile came out slowly like the sun from behind a cloud.

"And there's one that looks like Chopper's head," I pointed in another direction.

"Shishishi," He laughed.

"And there's one that looks like a mikan," I looked straight up at the sky.

"It does!" He grinned.

I looked down at him and smiled, "I'm sorry I missed the heart cloud though."

Luffy pulled my arm, making me fall into him. I blushed at his transformation from being behaving like a child to behaving like, well, this. He leaned in to kiss me, but I pulled my head away.

"How'd you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Put Robin in a checkmate?"

"Shishishi," he said, stealing a quick kiss before jumping up. "I just wanted you to see the clouds."

Could it be that simple? I doubted it. Chess was a game of strategy and knowledge –two things Luffy didn't really seem to have.

But as he ran away, I looked back up at the clouds. They changed and shifted in the strong wind that blew them. I smiled up at that heart in the sky before getting up and heading back to the aquarium, ready to challenge Robin to a rematch.

In the end, I supposed there were some things that were better left unknown.


	4. Of Reasons

**Of Reason (or the lack of such)  
><strong>

I could see him there out of the corner of my eye as I worked on my maps. He was hanging from the roof, and he probably thought that I couldn't see him. But it was fine. I wanted to finish my map and log before I acknowledged him.

The pen in my hand scratched against the paper, following the rougher lines I had drawn earlier. I loved drawing islands that didn't already have maps. It made me one step closer to my dream.

"_I'm going to sail around the whole world using my navigation skills, and then make a map of the world based on what I saw with my own eyes!"_

Even after all this time, my dream hadn't changed. I set my pen down and opened my drawer, taking out a picture of Bellemere. I wished I could show her the map once it was finished. Who knows though. Maybe she was staring over my shoulder as I worked. I lifted my hand to her face and smiled.

"Na~mi," Luffy threw the door open. I hadn't forgotten he'd been watching -okay, maybe I had. But more than anything I had been waiting for him to wait until I "saw" him.

"What do you want?" I asked, glancing at him before putting the photo away.

"To play with you," He grinned as he came towards me.

"Why?"

"Why not?" He countered

"I'm busy."

"You've been busy all day," He pouted, crouching at the end of my desk and peering over the edge at me.

I shrugged, then picked up my pen and began working sighed and got up, coming up behind my chair. I kept working. I saw his hand stretch out in front of me, and smiled a little as his hand gently took the pen away and set it down.

"I don't want to play," I told him, not turning to face him.

"That's fine," He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I just want to be with you."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I'm busy."

"You want to be with me too, though, right?"

"I'm never far away from you," I replied.

"I know," He leaned over the back of the chair and pressed his right cheek to my left. "But I like being _this_ close."

"Why?" I loved teasing him.

"Just because," He replied, breaking the unspoken routine.

I chuckled, turning my head to look at him, "Just because?"

"Mm," He nodded, "Just because."

"I see," I turned the chair so that I could face him. "I like being this close too."

"I know," He grinned.

"Oh?" I smiled.

"Because you love me."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Then I pulled him towards me, kissing his cheek before looking into his dark eyes and smiling warmly, "I do love you."

"I love you too," He said before kissing me, this time on the lips. He leaned his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "I love you a lot."

I let the moment stretch, and then pushed him away gently. "Now let me work."

He puffed his cheeks up childishly, but pulled away anyway. As I turned back to my desk, he lightly touched my hair. Listening with my ears, I followed his steps to the door. I put my face in my hands and smiled. I lifted my gaze to the window and watched the waves roll across the vast blue surface.

"Just because, huh?" I murmured, before laughing to myself. Then I picked up my pen and got back to working on my maps.

And I couldn't stop smiling.


	5. Of Fun

**A/N:** I suppose this one's for Lord Dico. :P Happy birthday! I hope this tickles your fancy. ;)

I love puns, especially when no one gets them yet XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fun<strong>

"Luffy, no."

"But, Na~mi," He complained as he advanced on me.

"I said no."

"But –"

"No."

"How about –"

"No."

"Nami –"

"Luffy, no means no."

He stared at me innocently as I glared at him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets after a moment, kicking lightly at the deck and pouted. "That's no fun."

"I don't want to," I said, turning away and checking the log pose. "I hate it when you tickle me. No, Franky, you went too far; a little back to starboard."

"Oh, so _that's_ what he wanted," Franky said, turning the wheel as I directed.

"What on earth did you think he wanted?" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "That's good."

"You know Luffy," Franky began as I walked away. "For those kinds of things, it's best not to ask."

"Don't give him ideas, Franky," I called over my shoulder.

"Just corner her on the ship," Franky continued.

"I said stop," I turned as I reached the stairs. But I could already see the gears in Luffy's head moving. "Luffy, I said no."

"But Nami," he grinned, tilting his head to the side a little.

I noted that his hand was slowly stretching backwards. Quickly, I jumped down to the next deck level, throwing the door to my room open and myself inside. But before I could close and lock it, Luffy's hand was in the doorway. I watched in horror as his fingers expanded, forcing the door open further and further. I backed up as he entered.

"Luffy, please," I begged, looking around the room. In a final attempt, I took off both of my shoes and threw them at him, then quickly hurried past him and out the door. As I ran down the stairs though, his arms stretched and wrapped around me. He pulled himself to me, and we both rolled as we hit the lawn deck. Before I could leap up in another effort to escape, he pinned me down.

"Stretching isn't fair."

"Not playing with me isn't fair."

"I'm going to be mad at you."

"You could never be mad at me."

"I'll double your dept."

"I'll pay it back when I become Pirate King."

His fingers twitched, just waiting to see what other things I'd say to try to stop him.

"I dare you to," I glared at him. "I'll make sure Sanji doesn't feed you tonight."

He hesitated, and then shook his head. "I'll eat double tomorrow then."

"Luffy," I complained as his fingers touched my sides. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing, but when I couldn't contain it any longer, I glared up at him.

"Nami," He grinned, not stopping for even a moment. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

"If… you… loved me… you wouldn't… be doing… this to me!" I said, gasping for air, and trying to squirm away. But it was hard when my breath was escaping faster than i could refill my lungs.

He didn't say anything, just continued to tickle me, laughing at my reactions. His one hand when from my side to under my chin. I bent my head into his hand, trying to keep it away, but he just moved to the other side. I tried to push him off, but it was useless; I was pushing at rubber, after all. No matter how hard I pounded my fist against his chest, he only laughed harder. I felt like I was going to die. I hated this. Stupid Luffy.

"St-stop," I pleaded.

"Shishishi," He chuckled.

"I can't help but feel this is a very suggestive scene to watch," Robin said, leaning on the railing of the deck outside the kitchen. I glared up at her. I would ask her for help, but I knew she wouldn't.

It was only natural that she wouldn't help me, I suppose. She was definitely a sadist.

"SANJI!" I shouted as a last resort.

"Yes, Nami-swa~an," Our cook came out from the kitchen. He spotted Luffy pinning me to the ground and his face turned red with fury. He leapt over the railing and kicked Luffy off of me. I laid there panting for breath.

"Are you okay, Nami-swa~an?" Sanji helped me up off the ground, his arm wrapping casually around my shoulders. "Here, let's go get you a drink of water."

"Don't touch her!" Luffy yelled at him. When Sanji turned to look at him, Luffy murmured, "She's my Nami."

"Nami doesn't belong to anyone," Sanji retorted.

"She's my Nami," Luffy repeated firmly, stretching his arms out and grabbing me.

"I don't belong to anyone," I agreed with Sanji, turning in Luffy's arms to face him.

"You're mine."

I stared at him for a long moment before smiling and patting his cheek. "I love you." He started to smile, but I went on, "But if you ever tickle me again, I will drown you in the sea."

"Shishishi," He said, squeezing me in a tight embrace. He rested his head on top of mine.

"I mean it," I warned him.

"I know."

"You better not do it."

"I won't."

"You better not."

"I won't."

"There'll be consequences."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know that too," He grinned, looking down at me.

"Mm," I smiled. "You do know that, don't you?"

I stood up on my tippy-toes, ready to kiss him.

"So, really? No tickling whatsoever?"

"Luffy," I frowned.

"I'm kidding," He said, quickly pecking me on the lips.

"You better be," I murmured.

He dashed away, his laughter floating over his shoulder, "Well, maybe. I might forget."

Robin laughed, and I sighed. What a convenient memory he had. I smirked though, before calling after him.

"At least stop when I tell you to!"

"But that's no fun."

I gave up. While I hated the helplessness of being tickled, I liked to see him having fun.

Though, that opinion will change the next time the situation came up.

And the time it came up after that.

And after that…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And after that, and after that, because Nami and Luffy will be together forever :D

Now you get my pun, right? ;) I'm so corny.

Personally, I hate being tickled. With a passion. Is there anybody that actually likes being totally out of breath, feeling weak, helpless and unable to fight back? I hate it. Blaaaaah.

Sorry, rambling. I hoped you enjoyed though :)


	6. Of Warmth

**A/N:** This doesn't take place on the Thousand Sunny, though I wanted it to. But as I was looking through pictures of the ship, I realized there was a lack of fireplace for the one-shot to occur. Maybe Franky _will_ build one later. I don't know. But I think this is fine for now :)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Warmth<strong>

"Brrrrrr," Luffy shivered, hopping from one foot to the other. "Nami, let's go inside."

I looked out across the snow-covered land –or as much as I could in the blizzard that swirled viciously around us. Everyone else still wasn't back yet. We had all agreed to meet up at this bar at the edge of town, but they had all yet to show up. A chill ran up and down my spine, and Luffy took my hand and dragged me inside.

"They'll be back soon," Luffy said, blowing air on his hands. Then he lifted my hands up and blew his hot breath on my frigid fingers. He looked around the room, spotting the fireplace in the corner. He pulled me to it, giving the bartender a friendly wave.

Though the fire probably needed it, Luffy didn't bother throwing any more on. I glanced around the room. This was more of a lounge than a bar, probably because the upstairs of the building functioned as an inn. The fireplace had couches surrounding it, separate from the rest of the wooden seats. Somehow, it worked though.

I sat down on the couch, bringing my legs up to my chest, leaning my head against my knees. Luffy sat beside me, his hand resting on top of mine in between us.

"Your hands are cold," I said after a while.

"So are yours," He grinned.

I chuckled softly as I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I caressed the top of my knee as I stared at the fire, watching as it flickered and flinched in the drafty room. One moment I would be warm, and the next a cool breeze would sweep over me. At some point Luffy put his arm around my shoulder. He had already warmed up so much. He really was like a child. Always so warm. So innocent. So straightforward.

"Sleepy?" He asked, yawning.

I couldn't stop the smile that came, "A little. I think it's the fire. It's making me exhausted just watching it."

"It's warm," He said, closing his eyes.

"Mm."

"I like this."

"Mm."

"Do you think everyone went back to the ship, because of the snow?"

"It's possible. Maybe we'll go back in a little while."

"We should get a fireplace on the ship," He said after a moment. "We'd put it in… Where would we put it?"

"I don't think a fireplace is a good idea for you," I told him, patting his leg gently as I sighed and stretched. "You'd burn the ship to a crisp."

"I would not," He pouted.

"I was kidding. Maybe Franky will build you one. We'd put it in the kitchen, I think."

"But there's already an oven there," He said.

"The aquarium?"

"I don't want to burn the fish."

"You wouldn't burn them. The library would be a nice place for it. Curling up in front of a warm fireplace, book in my hand… Oh, and I wouldn't mind a fireplace in my bedroom. That'd be real nice. I hate walking on cold floors."

Silence fell between us, and I lifted my head to glance at him. I had thought he'd fallen asleep on me, but he was still awake.

"Luffy?"

"Hmm?" He glanced at me. He blinked a few times. "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said, stretching out across the couch and resting my head in his lap. "What are we going to do when you become Pirate King?"

"Travel the world," He said simply. "You still have the West Blue, South Blue and North Blue to map, right?"

I smiled, lifting my hand up to his face above me, dragging my thumb across his cheek slowly. "What are we going to do after that?"

"Eh? Can't we just continue being like this?" He asked, placing his hand on my head. He continued to hold my other hand. I stretched my fingers wide, and he slid his in between. I relaxed my hand and looked up at him. He continued after a moment, "I suppose it doesn't matter though. I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"You're happy all the time," I reminded him.

"You're with me all the time," His smile was a bit sheepish. "That's why I don't think we need to change."

"You're so simple minded," I told him, turning my head to face the fire.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

I yawned, blinking a few times as the flames danced.

"Nami?"

"It doesn't matter what I mean," I told him, closing my eyes. "But it's part of the reason I fell in love with you."

"Then I'm happy," He said, and I could just tell he was beaming. I smiled, not opening my eyes.

"Good," I murmured. "I'm happy when you're happy."

"I love you," He said, bending down and kissing the side of my head.

"I know."

Luffy just laughed, "I _really_ love you."

"Me too. I really love you too."

"Hey Nami?" He began.

"Yes?"

He hesitated, and I opened my eyes to look up at him. He met my gaze, then shifted it to the fire. "No, never mind."

I wanted to pry...

"It's warm," He said, his eyes shutting slowly as he took a deep breath.

My moment to pry was lost.

"Hey, Nami?"

"Yes, Luffy?" If he avoided answering this time, i wouldn't let it slide.

"Let's be together forever."

"Mm," I said, turning back to the fire, the corners of my mouth twitching up.

I was silent as I drifted between sleep and being awake. He was right. Even if we just remained like this forever, I'd be happy.

I'd be really happy.


	7. Of Cold

**A/N:** Another winter island shot! I wrote this in about an hour or so. I mean, there can't be a chapter about warmth without a CONTRASTING chapter about cold. So it was a pretty easy shot to write :P Besides, playing in the snow =amazing. Although I am SUPER happy that spring is coming up here in Canada. One can only put up with so much snow.

Hope you enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Cold<strong>

"Let's go," Luffy dragged me outside.

"Let me finish putting my coat on," I said, shivering as he opened the door. He shut it while I finished zipping up my winter jacket. I shivered again, slipping my hands into warm mittens. "Alright. Let's go."

Luffy was also wearing a coat and mittens. I pulled my hood up as he opened the door again, and he grabbed my hand, yanking me along at his pace.

"It's perfect," Luffy said as he jumped off the ship's edge and onto the slippery dock. He slid, nearly into the water, but managed to catch himself. I would have had to call Zoro to fetch him out of there. I loved the boy, but I wasn't going to catch hypothermia for him.

"Is it?" I asked, letting his hands slip under my arms to lift me off the ship and to his side.

"Mm," He grinned. "We'll have fun."

"Is everyone there already?" I asked, holding his hand as we ran towards the town.

"I hope so, because I don't plan on waiting for them," He glanced back at me and laughed, "Shishishi."

It was chilly out, and I didn't like it. I was always more of a summer person. And my mikans don't do well in cold weather. My poor mikans would be frozen if Franky hadn't built a small greenhouse for Robin's flowerbed and my trees. It disassembled easily, which was good, because the greenhouse took up quite a bit of space.

Before I knew it, we were out of the town, but we kept running. Each intake of cold air stung my lungs, but it was exhilarating, I supposed. Or maybe it felt that way because Luffy was having so much fun. Either way, I was happy.

I slipped, and fell face first into the ground.

"Oi! Nami, are you okay?" He said, sliding to a halt. He ended up falling backwards on the ice and joined me quickly on the ground on the snowy path. "Ouch."

"That's what we get for running," I said, pushing myself off the ground.

"Shishishi," Luffy pointed at my face. "You must be cold. It's sticking to your face."

I frowned at him as I wiped the snow away. Inconspicuously, I grabbed a handful of snow, and then shoved it in his face. I jumped up and pranced away as he recovered. I hid behind a tree, trying to keep from laughing. He knew where I was. I know he did. But his arms wrapped around me and the tree, and one of his hands shoved snow down the back of my neck.

"Luffy," I shouted, trying to shake it out. I could feel it melting, and I didn't like it.

He laughed as this time he ran away. I quickly grabbed a bunch of snow, packing it together into a snowball. Luffy was right. The snow today was perfect. I took aim and threw the snowball with all the power I had, smiling with self-satisfaction when it hit the back of his head. It surprised him, and he slipped and fell to the ground. I could probably give Usopp a run for his money.

"Oi! Don't start without us," Usopp shouted, and a moment later a snowball whizzed through the air, hitting my shoulder. I turned and glared at him, but he had already disappeared amongst the snow banks.

"Over here," Chopper said, another snowball hit me from another side.

Then another from a different angle. Franky, or Brooke, I was sure.

"No~ Nami-swa~an," Sanji came out from where he was hiding. "I'll protect you~!"

"I'm fine," I said, bending down to gather more snow. I patted it carefully, side-stepping as another snowball came at me from where Usopp had previously been. It still brushed my arm, but I had avoided the majority of it. I looked at Sanji, "But you better watch your back."

He turned, thinking that someone must have been behind him –probably suspecting Zoro –and I used that opportunity to shove the snow down his back like Luffy had done to me. Luffy laughed, his arm stretching to pull me towards him as more snow-balls flew towards me.

"Let's find a good place," Luffy told me, as we started running again. "We'll quickly build a fort!"

"Already done," Franky said, appearing in front of us. Two massive forts towered above us.

Luffy grinned, running to the entrance of one. Zoro and Robin were already there. Robin prepared snowballs with her many hands. They must be freezing, touching the snow with bare skin.

"Captain," Zoro greeted with a cocky grin.

"Shishishi," Luffy was definitely having fun. I smiled.

"Are you ready over there?" Usopp shouted. "Captain Usopp and his men vs. Luffy and the three nobodies! Let's begin!"

"Three nobodies?" I raised an eyebrow. Luffy shrugged.

"No~" Sanji's voice boomed. "I want to be in the other fort with the girls!"

"Oi! Ero-cook! You're going down!" Zoro shouted.

"WHAT?" Sanji was outraged.

"Let's start," Luffy picked up a snowball and threw it. Only his arm went with the ball, and it pounded into the fort, causing part of it to collapse. "Ooppps."

"Oi! Luffy! You did that on purpose didn't you?" Usopp shouted angrily.

"I didn't! I swear!" Luffy called back. It didn't matter; Franky was already at work fixing it.

"Yohoho!" Brooke laughed. "Oh, my sides are splitting! But I don't have any sides to split! Yohoho!"

"Ready?" Usopp shouted.

"Ready!" The four of us shouted back.

With Usopp and Franky on one side, it was easy to tell which team had the better accuracy. But we put up one hell of a good fight. I wondered how many times I had hit Brooke and Sanji and Chopper. I even hit Usopp once. It must have been from all those times I threw my shoes at them.

There was one point in the battle when all of us were nearing exhaustion, that either Zoro or Sanji had crossed the line with the other. Zoro sliced their fort in half, and then Sanji knocked ours down with a powerful kick. Everyone had to fight their way to the surface of the snow mounds. Luffy helped pull me up, and he was still grinning like a fool.

"That was fun," He said, folding his arms behind his head.

I shivered, drenched from the snow. I needed a warm bath. "Mm," I agreed.

"We should make the world's BIGGEST snowman!" Luffy said.

"Yeah!" Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brooke all cheered, our teams merging as one while Zoro and Sanji continued to fight.

I didn't think I could become more drenched than I already was. As the snowman got larger, I started to sit out. I plopped down onto the ground, and then dragged my arms and legs against the snow, creating an angel. Too tired and lazy to get up, I just continued to lay there.

"That's not good, Nami," Chopper said, stopping by me for a moment, "You'll catch a cold that way."

"There!" Luffy exclaimed. "Our snowman is done!"

"Mine's bigger," Franky said, standing proudly beside his snountain-man. It was larger than the trees, but with our shipwright being who he was, I wasn't nearly as surprised as I probably should have been.

"Brrr!" Usopp rubbed his upper arms. "Let's head back! I'm freezing!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered again.

"Zoro! Sanji!" Chopper waved to them. Neither listened to him.

"Sanji, I would love some hot chocolate to warm me up when we get back to the ship," I said loudly.

"Yes, Nami-swa~an!" Sanji dodged Zoro's final attack and dashed off, back towards the Thousand Sunny. Zoro just sheathed his swords.

"Na~mi," Luffy said, reaching to grab my hand. He took off my mitten and his, and then shoved them both in his pocket. He wrapped his cold fingers around mine. I hesitated only a moment before stuffy our intertwined hands into my coat pocket.

We walked slower than the rest.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"I love you."

"I lo– Ah! Luffy!" I squealed as he shoved snow down my back once more. I went to hit him over the head, but he caught my hand, and then kissed my lips. I glared at him as the snow slid down. "I hate you."

He just smiled.

"Nah~ I'm sure you love me."

I broke out into a small smile as he handed me a handful of snow so that I could do the same to him. I stared at it for a moment, before tossing it aside. I didn't need revenge. He was right.

I loved him.

And I could only wonder how much larger this feeling could grow inside of me. Was there a limit to love?

Stealing a glance at him, I realized that the answer was no.

And I hoped there never was a limit.


	8. Of Pain

**A/N:** Here's one in Luffy's point of view!

Spoilers entail, beware!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Pain<strong>

"_Oi!" _

_I spin on the spot, trying to find him. I can't see him. He must be hiding from me. It's fine though, because I'll find him. I know I will. I have to. I have to, so I will. So I run, looking around all the while. I swing from the branches, over rivers and fallen trees; I duck under low branches, and crawl between the roots of trees. _

_His laughter. _

_It comes from up ahead. I begin chasing nothing but a voice, but it's the only thing I have to go on for finding him. I run. Faster. Faster still… but he always seems to be just out of reach –just like he always was. Always faster, always stronger –always bigger and older… Just once, I would like to catch up to him. Just once, I wanted to be his equal, to win against him in a fight, and then walk home, laughing over the entire thing. _

_I can see the edge of the forest. _

_His laughter grows louder. _

_I pick up speed and burst into the clearing._

_And into a battle field. _

_But there he is. _

_Laughing. _

"_Where've you been?" He greets me, taking one of the enemies down with ease. "Come on, Luffy; show these guys your punch that's as strong as a pistol."_

_I start to grin, and even begin rushing into the battle, but the light from the sun becomes hidden behind a large shape. The bright world becomes dark and ill-omened. And for the first time since I can remember, I was scared. I was truly scared._

_I knew what was coming. And although I wanted to close my eyes, I kept them open. It wouldn't matter. I'd see it anyway. My body reaches its limit. The vivre card falls to the ground. I reach down to pick it up. He's shouting. I look up. There's a flying fist of lava heading my way. I'm surprised. Then he's there, in front of me. He takes the blow. It feels like a dream, the world slows down until time seems to be inching along. I can't believe my eyes. He coughs up blood and collapses to his knees. The world around us fades until it's just the two of us. _

_"I'm sorry."_

_The words I never wanted to hear from him. Not like this. They sound like... they sound like goodbye. _

_I didn't want goodbye._

_"I have just... one regret... That I won't see your dream come to pass." He breathes heavily before continuing, "But I know you. You'll pull it off for sure...! You're my brother, after all...!"_

_Then he turns to ashes in my arms, and before I can gather what little remains of him, a gust of wind blows him away._

_Forever out of reach.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I wake up, panting for breath. With a shaky hand I reach up to touch my face. It's wet with tears. I wipe them away in a hurry, and then get out of my bunk-bed, being careful not to wake the guys. I exit out onto the lawn deck, briefly glancing up at the crow's nest. I headed for the stairs, pausing outside of Nami's room.<p>

Robin's not there, I realize when I open the door. I'm glad. I step carefully over to the two beds, and then ease myself beside Nami. She looks peaceful, but the small light that enters the room though the still open doorway shows the slickness on her cheeks. I wipe her tears away, then hold her from behind. I stretch my arm and close the door.

"Luffy?" She murmurs, turning her head and upper body to look at me with tired eyes. "Do you need anything?"

I shake my head; just pull her closer to me.

"Come," She says, tugging at the blankets pinned between me and the bed. "Get under."

When I obey, she presses my head against her chest, running her fingers through my hair.

"Nightmare?" She asks after a while.

I don't reply.

"Me too. I had a nightmare, too," She says. Her voice hitches and I look up. Nami smiles weakly, "Bellemere..." She wipes her eyes though I don't see any tears. "I haven't had that dream in forever. Reliving her death..."

She pauses and I rub her back gently.

"Thank you," She says after a moment.

I continue to be silent. I don't need her thanks. I just need her.

"For everything," She closes her eyes. "Thank you."

I think she falls back to sleep. I wonder if it's to a better dream –one that isn't haunted of memories. It makes me feel at ease, watching her sleep. Eventually I close my eyes too. Nami always says that she wants to save me –to protect me.

Does she know how many times she's saved me already?

Maybe I'll tell her one day soon.

And I'll her everything that I never had the chance to tell my brother. I'll make sure there's nothing to regret.

And I'll be sure to protect her.

She snores so lightly that I can only hear it because her lips are right beside my ear. So innocent and frail -so unlike her when she's angry.

I take a deep breath and let it out very slowly.

Mm. I'll definitely protect her.


	9. Of Sun

**A/N:** Sorry for the delayed update. But here we are :) Chapter... well, whatever chapter this will be. Nine, I think :P It's been really bright and sunny these past couple of days. Thought I'd use that warmth and convey it into a story.

Hope you enjoy :)

**Of Sun**

"It's cold outside," Luffy said, shuffling around the library.

"I know, Luffy," I said, looking over the books that were open on my desk. I closed one of them, deeming its information useless. I was researching something about the next island we were going to. Apparently there was this hidden treasure there –or so was rumored on the last island.

"It's raining," He added.

"I'm aware of that, Luffy," I said, glancing up and out the window. The rain pounded the windows as if it wanted in. It was really coming down hard, but it was just water, no lightning and thunder. The ship needed a good wash anyway.

"I'm bored," He sighed, falling on top of my deck and covering the books. "Nami, say something funny."

"Luffy," I laughed as he reached over and tickled my side lightly. I slapped his hand away, "Stop it. I'm busy."

"You're always busy," He complained, not moving.

"Busy making us able to afford necessities and the finer things in life," I rolled my eyes as he pulled me to him. I was bent in half, supported by my arms leaning over him. My hair curtained around my face and his as he gazed into my eyes. "Tell me you don't like having a nearly infinite amount of meat."

"I do," He grinned. "I appreciate what you do."

"Then let me work," I told him.

"Play with me," He said.

I was silent for a moment. "What kind of play?"

He opened his mouth to say something then closed it and frowned, "I don't know."

I kissed him, lowering myself to rest on my elbows and running my hands through his hair. I opened my eyes in the middle of our lip lock only to find him doing the same; watching me. I smiled and broke away from him, resting my forehead on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"What kind of play?" I asked again, lifting my head.

"I thought you were busy," He chuckled.

"Busy with you, busy with work. Still busy."

"You love me."

"You love me, too."

"Mm," He laughed.

I leaned down once more, but it was suddenly silent outside. The rain was no longer beating the window. I looked up and out the window and saw the sky clearing up quickly. I smiled, and then looked down at Luffy who was looking out the window upside-down. I placed a kiss under his jaw bone, taking him by surprise.

"Go out and have fun," I told him, pushing myself up. "It's sunny now. I'm sure Usopp and Chopper miss their favourite companion."

"I can't spend my time with you?" He grabbed my hand as I picked up one of the books that he wasn't on.

"I thought you were just wasting time until the sun came out," I shrugged.

What he said next took me completely by surprise. It wasn't like him, to say such sweet words. Maybe it was proof that he was maturing a little bit. Was it my influence? Or had we just underestimated him and his maturity this entire time? Well, no, he was immature, spoke his mind and goofed off like there was no tomorrow, but when he was fighting for what he knew was right, he was a completely a different person. The mature Luffy. But it didn't matter, I supposed. As long as Luffy remained Luffy, I was happy. And I couldn't help but blush when he said, in all seriousness –

"The reason I came here instead of going to play with them is because _you_'re my sun."


	10. Of Jealousy

**A/N**: This story title (and idea, I guess :P ) was suggested by orenjitenshii . :)

Hope you enjoy~!

**Of Jealousy**

"Luffy~!"

I frowned, not bothering to look up from the racks of clothes in front of me. Who did that girl think she was? All over Luffy with her flat chest and poor body shape. Just because Luffy had helped her up when people running by had knocked her down… She was cute, but she couldn't compare to me.

"Shishishi."

That laughter echoed in my ears. I glanced up to see Luffy having fun with that girl. I pushed a handful of shirts and shoved them to the other side of the rack. The hangers screeched against the bar.

"Do you need help with something?"

The store clerk. She was eyeing Luffy too. I could see it. But she was like, forty. Way too old for Luffy. Still, I couldn't help but be angry. I clenched my fist by my side and shook my head:

"No. I'm just looking."

So, apparently, was she. With a fake smile, I went to the next rack and shifted through the clothes. I was being rough with the clothes. I hated this. I wanted to stop this stupid emotion. Because I knew. I did. Luffy loved me. He told me everyday.

"Nami, look!"

I didn't want to look. So I didn't.

"Nami?"

I wouldn't look. I didn't hear him.

"Nami?" His voice came closer and his hand rested on my upper arm. "Are you okay?"

I turned to him, and plastered on a smile. "I'm fine, Luffy."

He looked at me for only a moment before he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store. For an idiot he saw through me pretty easily.

"Luffy?" The girl was surprised.

Luffy didn't look back, just continued to drag me along.

We didn't stop until we were streets away. Then he turned to me.

"What's wrong?"

I felt like an idiot. A big idiot.

"Nothing," I told him.

"You're lying," He frowned deeply. "Nami –"

"Luffy, I'm fine now. I just… I had a moment of doubt."

"Doubt?"

"It's nothing."

"Nami –"

"I was being stupid."

"Nam–"

"I'm sorry."

"Nami!" He took my shoulders. "Whatever it is, it's fine. Don't bear everything on your own. What kind of man would I be to you if I just let you suffer? If you don't like something, then just tell me."

"Don't let those girls flirt with you then," I blurted out. I covered my mouth in surprise. I hadn't meant to say it. I wasn't supposed to be the jealous type. I was supposed to be confident.

Luffy looked equally surprised. Then confused. "Eh? Flirt? Who was flirting?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Mm –I was definitely an idiot. I mean, if Luffy didn't react to Hancock, why on earth would he react to anyone else? I sighed, wrapping my arms around him and resting my chin on his shoulder.

"I love you," He told me. I could sense a part of him wanted to reassure me, even if he still didn't understand what was going on exactly.

"Mm. I know," I murmured, smiling as I closed my eyes.

"I know."


	11. Of Butterflies

**A/N: **I really liked how this one turned out :P Butterflies... I can't wait until they show up -I think that's the real beginning of Spring XD

Well, I hope you enjoy~~!

**Of Butterflies**

Walking with him, beside him, holding his hand, was the most natural thing in the world these days. I could close my eyes and trust him not to guide me into poles and signs along the streets, or into trees and off cliffs in the forest. I trusted him that if he led me into trouble, he would surely get me out it. I could count on him to surprise me, with words and underestimated intelligence. And I loved him.

But walking with a blindfold on just wasn't really how I liked to do things. I was a navigator. It's what I did. I navigated.

It was hard to navigate with a blindfold.

Looking back, I wondered why I had let him put the blindfold on me. He had asked, so I could have said no. Maybe it was that pleading look in his eye. Or maybe it was the way he said it. He wanted to show me something. He said I would like it. And maybe I would.

But right now I just wanted to know where we were going.

Was anyone following us? I couldn't tell. Usually Usopp and Franky are up for a good challenge of trying to keep up with Luffy and I, just to see what kind of "lovey-dovey" things we'd be up to. Sometimes it surprised me how immature they could be. Well not really, but Luffy and I had been in a relationship for a couple of months now. They had to get over themselves.

I should start charging them for watching every kiss we exchanged.

I think Luffy would laugh.

Luffy.

Where was he taking me?

My sandal caught on a rock and I tripped.

"Whoa~!" Luffy said, catching me before I fell. "Sorry –I guess I wasn't paying attention. Watch your step, Nami."

"Mm," I said, taking a deep breath. All I could smell was Luffy. Today he smelled like dirt, straw and pine –though that last one could have been due to the fact that we'd entered the forest. Or, at least, I thought it was the forest. The light that came through the blindfold had decreased drastically. I felt like I was walking through the abyss of a black hole.

"We're almost there," He told me.

"I trust you," I said, squeezing his hand gently.

"Shishishi –whoa~! Sorry, Nami, I almost made you hit a tree!" Luffy laughed.

"Well, I kind of trust you," I muttered, turning my face to the sky to see if I could see under the bottom edge of the fabric. No luck.

"I guess I should watch where we're going instead of you," He said, swinging our hands back and forth merrily.

"We better not be lost."

"I know exactly where I'm taking you."

I raised an eyebrow, but I doubted he saw it over the blindfold.

"I think."

Well, that was reassuring.

"If you get lost, I'm charging you for making me have to find our way out," I told him.

"I think it'd be funner to stay lost with you."

I wish I could have seen his face when he said that.

"More fun," I corrected.

"We're almost there," He repeated, ignoring my last comment.

"You've been saying that for the last ten minutes," I complained.

"This time I mean it."

I sighed, getting a little nervous. What did he want to show me?

Was it just me, or was it getting even darker?

"Okay," Luffy said quietly. He released my hand, standing in front of me and lifting his hands to behind my head so that he could untie the blindfold. I kept my eyes closed until he had taken his hands away. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. He smiled, kissing me gently before saying, "I think you'll love this."

"Love wha–?"

He placed his fingers over my lips, then brought his index finger to his own, shushing me to silence. He placed his hand on a leaf and pulled it back, ushering me through. It was so dark and secluded… was Luffy trying to gain us dark privacy? Was he trying to seduce me? Well, I mean, the shushing, the blindfolding –what awaited us in that darkness?

"Nami?" He asked quietly.

"Sorry," I murmured, going through the opening he had created. He followed behind me immediately, his hands going to my waist to stop me when he thought we'd gone far enough. Light filtered through dark foliage high above us, giving us little light.

"Let your eyes adjust," His lips were close to my ear. I shivered before closing my eyes and opening them slowly, focusing on one spot until I could see multiple colours lining the branches around us.

"Are those flowers?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper –it just didn't seem right to speak any louder.

"No," He mumbled.

"What are they?" I looked back at him.

"You want to see?" A small and devious grin played across his lips. Now I was scared to know. But before I could say anything, Luffy crouched down and picked up a branch, then tossed it gently into one of the bushes.

I held my breath as butterflies took flight. They fluttered, heading up towards the light. It was like a chain reaction, or a curtain rising. It started in the place where the stick had fallen, and then going in both directions, the rest of the butterflies broke away from the leaves and flowers, until the two chains met on the other side of the small, dark clearing.

"They're so pretty," I said, watching as a butterfly fly right in front of me. They were so colourful –though it was only really seen when the sunlight touched their wings. It was amazing.

I was left in awe until they had long disappeared.

"So?" He asked, turning me towards him.

"So?" I repeated after him, grinning.

He laughed, "Shishishi. What are you thinking?"

I rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around him, closing my eyes, and smiling.

"I'm thinking that even after all this time, _you_ still give me butterflies."


	12. Of Simplicity

**A/N:** Another one in Luffy's point of view! When i first started, I was like "this is going to be hard" Then, BAM! I had three pages written in MS word :P

Like always, I hope you enjoy~! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Simplicity<br>**

The first thing I felt when I woke up was pain.

And hunger. How long had I been out?

Too long –where was Sanji?

I hoped he was in the kitchen.

Where was Nami?

I became aware of the presence of something in my hand. I opened my eyes, looking down at the hand that rested in mine. I followed the limb from the wrist to the elbow to the shoulder, and then took in the view completely. She lay there, in the corner of the bed, curled up in a ball. She looked small and frail.

Nami.

I couldn't help but smile as I sat up, ignoring the pain. I wanted to touch her hair. Her lips. I just wanted to touch her, and the simple contact exchanged at our fingertips just didn't seem to be enough.

Nami.

I looked around the room. We were on my room, and on my bunk. I wondered if she were uncomfortable. What time was it? Was there food on the table yet? What was Nami doing here, anyway? As I leaned toward her, pain shot up again. Oh. That was probably why. Oh well. It was nothing unusual.

Nami…

Slowly, I stretched her out across the bed so that she lay beside me. I still held her hand. She was so warm. And she smelled good. Like mikans. I liked that.

I closed my eyes, draping my arm over her waist and pulling her closer. I opened my eyes, but she was still asleep.

I pulled her even closer, watching her face for a reaction. Nothing.

I really was hungry.

A smile came onto my lips as I kissed her lightly.

She smiled, but nothing more.

Slowly I lifted my hand up from around her, and then slowly rested it on her cheek.

Her sleeping face made me hungry.

Suddenly I remembered something that Usopp and Brooke had asked me about earlier. I sat up carefully, moving my hand to carefully rest on her hip. My fingertips brushed against the edge of the fabric of her skirt.

"For a guy that just barely escaped death, you're sure looking for a quick trip back," She muttered. I glanced at her face, to see her eyes open.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked. Maybe she was hungry too.

"Long enough to know that you're feeling better," She said, pushing her skirt back down as she sat up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just…" I tried to think of the word.

"Curious?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. That sounded about right.

Her cheeks turned pink.

"Baka," She said, swinging around, her legs going over the edge of the bed, and sliding down to the floor.

"Wait!" I said, stretching my arm to grab hers as she went to the door. "I don't know what I did, but I won't do it again. Just come back here and lie with me."

She was silent for a long time, but she didn't move. Did she forget how to talk? Or how to move? Maybe she was frozen. Oh, but Foxy wasn't around. And she wasn't ice either.

"I'm sorry," She said finally, bringing her hands up to cover her face. "I can't seem to be able to calm my heart."

Eh?

"Eh?"

"My heart," She repeated, turning and looking over her shoulder. She looked really pretty from here. "It's beating really fast."

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her back to me. "I want to feel."

"No, Luffy," She sounded surprised as she landed in my lap. Oh. She was pretty like this too. Her cheeks were flushed. Maybe she was sick.

I placed my hand on her neck, finding her pulse. She drew back, and then stopped, letting me have my way. I placed my other hand on my neck. It felt the same. That meant my heart was racing, too.

"I'm doing this to you?" I asked, watching her face.

"Mm," She said, dropping her gaze for a moment. Then she sat up and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Luffy. A lot."

I grinned. "I love you too."

"A lot?" She asked.

"Mm."

Silence.

I was starving. "I'm hungry."

She pulled away and scowled at me, but I saw a bit of a smile behind that look on her face, "Way to ruin a moment."

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Let's go eat."


	13. Of Music

**A/N:** Can _you_ guess who's point of view this one is from? IF you guessed Brooke, you are absolutely correct! Sorry though, there is no prize whatsoever for guessing correctly :)

For some reason, this idea popped into my head (probably because as I was thinking idly about one-shot ideas and I glanced over at the piano) and I just HAD to get it down... and I'm quite happy and giddy about it. XD

I love Brooke, intellectual when he needs to be, but ALWAYS able to supply comic relief in the story... and my fanfictions (admittedly, he's my favourite character to use AS comic relief XD). It's hard though, to write as him... artistic, sophisticated, old-fashioned and reminiscent... yet constantly making jest at nearly anything XD I can only pray I did him justice here.

Oh, and Polar, the one-shot you wanted will be coming soon... I know where I want to take that one-shot, but it's a matter of where to start. So bear with me XD I do have a few ideas though, so hopefully it'll get done soon. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Of Music<strong>

"Hmmmm-hmm-hmm-hmmmmmmmmm-hm-hmmm," I hummed to myself as I strolled along the upper decks. The night was beautiful. The air was pleasantly cool. The moon, full and luminous, gave the world a silvery glow, and the gentle waves rocked the ship in a silent lullaby. And at the bow of our wonderful Thousand Sunny, two people –man and woman –stood alone, leaning onto the rail near the figurehead.

The two spoke, their laughter floating back every once in a while. It made me happy to see the two progressing so well.

"Hmm-hmmmm-hm-hmmmmm..."

I watched as Nami stepped away from Luffy, going and sitting down on the stairs that led up to the lion head. She wore a short skirt, and despite this attire, she sat with her knees maybe an inch apart. It wasn't much –and she still looked like a lovely lady –but I was sure that if I tilted my head at the right angle and, perhaps if it were day time, I would have a wonderful glimpse of her –

She stood up suddenly, taking off her sandal and throwing it at me, a deep frown on her face. It hit me hard, making me stumble back.

"You perverted skeleton! Don't think I don't know what you're thinking when you're bent over like that!" She shouted across the ship.

"My apologies, Nami!" I called back. "It wasn't very gentlemanly of me! Perhaps it would be better to ask! May I see your pant–?"

"NO!" She shouted, infuriated.

I sighed, tilting my head up to the moon. Ah, how lovely. It was round. Well, it was always round, in all technicality, but it was _round,_ and bright. It kind of reminded me of Laboon. Oh, I couldn't wait to see him again. How sad he would be to learn of the others. Ahh... what if he hated me? No... from what Luffy said, it should be alright when I return. It was a long ways away, however, and I found it nerve racking at times.

"Hmmm-hmmmmmm-hm-hm-hmmmm…"

"Oi! Brooke!" Luffy called out, grinning. "Play us something nice!"

"As you wish, Captain!" I couldn't help but smile, bringing my violin out along with my bow.

Slowly I drew the bow across the strings of the violin, lifting my eyes to the Jolly Roger as the pure and whole sound reverberated through the night. The sound I loved the most in this entire world was the sound of my violin. Ahhh… how odd it was that the Jolly Roger, blowing in the wind, seemed to dance to the slow music.

"Hm-hm-hmmmm-hm-hmmmmmmm..."

Oh, and the smell and taste I liked most would have to be tea… mm, yes, definitely tea.

The music continued to drift invisibly though the air. That's what I loved about music. It was invisible. An empty canvass that left the images up to the listener. Did the music make you happy? Did it make you sad? What were you feeling when you first heard this song? Did it bring back a memory? Does it make you think about the future? Have you heard it before? Did you hate it then? Or did you love it just the same?

With music, the combination of notes and feelings created _endless_ possibilities of melodies and tunes.

I loved music, with my heart and soul.

Indeed.

Now, the sight I liked to see the most was my crew getting along.

I lowered my eyes once more to Nami and Luffy, who in the short period that I had been looking away had embraced one another in a loving hug. I grinned as Nami pulled away and kissed Luffy.

Oh! What a sight to see!

That was, if I had eyes to see it with!

Skull joke!

Yohoho!


	14. Of Seduction

**A/N:** Despite the title, this one is **rated T**! :P Dedicated to Polarfanfiction, who requested I do one titled as such. Now, I _know_ this isn't what you had in mind, but real acts of seduction won't be in this collection of one-shots :P

Luffy's POV XD Oh, I just though it would be so much funnier this way XD

So I hope you all enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Seduction<strong>

"Meat. Meaaaat, I want meat," I sang to myself as I sat just off the pier. I swung my legs back and forth, waiting patiently for Nami to come along. I had to be patient with Nami. She got angry sometimes if I wasn't. She said we'd spend the day on the island together. Everyone except Zoro had long left to explore the island.

I wonder if he was bored.

Maybe Zoro was hungry.

I was hungry.

"Luffy~!" Nami squealed as she ran towards me, coming from the docks. I cocked my head to the side as I watched her. There was something off about her. I just couldn't place it…

She pressed herself against my arm, her hands gripping my tightly as she embraced my limb.

Maybe she was sick. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great," She leaned into me more. She was acting funny.

"Are you sick?" Maybe there was something wrong with her head.

"Never been healthier."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Luffy," She sighed, leaning her head onto my shoulder as she began leading me to the streets of the town.

"Oh, so you're hungry," I was relieved, and here I was thinking I'd have to go find Chopper.

"You're not?"

"No! I am!" I said. "Let's eat!"

She giggled, different from her usual laugh. I felt chills run up my spine. I really thought she was sick. But I was sure she'd get offended and hit me if I took her to Chopper. Maybe she ate something funny earlier. Sanji was always doing some kind of weird voodoo love-dovey stuff to her food.

Was Robin acting the same, wherever she was? But I was sure Robin was with Chopper.

She should be fine.

I hoped Sanji was buying meat.

"There looks like a good place!" She pointed, dragging me along with a smile.

"Mm," I agreed. I didn't actually care where we ate, so long as it served meat. We entered the bar and she led the way to a table tucked away in the corner, still holding onto me tightly as we walked. It's not like I minded. I just hoped she wasn't going to be like this while we ate. I wanted to eat with both hands.

Thankfully she sat down across from me, releasing her grip on my arm. But her fingers trailed all the way down to my wrist before breaking contact completely.

"And you would like to order?" The waitress came by, pen posed over paper.

"Meat!" I grinned. "Lots of meat!"

I watched Nami as she gave her order. She smoothed down her skirt and looked over at me, smiling. It looked like a fake smile. I was beginning to worry about her.

"Where are we going after this?" She asked, speaking slowly. She reached under the table and grabbed my hand. I let her hold it for now, but I'd take it back when I needed it.

"Exploring!" I said, trying to contain my excitement. New islands were great!

I looked over at the bar. I was hungry –where was my food.

"I think we should go back to the ship," She said, her hand letting go of mine and touching my knee.

"We just left the ship," I complained. "And no ones there right now. It wouldn't be any fun."

She frowned a little, but plastered that fake looking smile on once more.

_Finally_ our food arrived. It smelled delicious! I pulled my hand out of Nami's grip and picked up a large bone, hanging with meat that was well done. I ate it eagerly, while Nami just watched me for a moment. I frowned as I took a bite.

"I thought you were hungry," I said through a mouthful of meat.

"I get full just watching you eat," She said, continuing to smile. She leaned forward on the table, her arms resting underneath her breasts. When she caught me looking, she grinned even wider.

This Nami scared me.

I felt like something bad was coming along. Maybe she had indigestion.

"Nami, do you need to –?"

"Luffy, if you dare ask that, I will shove your head into the ground and make sure you never see the light of day again," She said, that smile still never leaving her face.

Yes. I was scared. "Sorry."

"It's okay," She said, sitting up and leaning over the table, reaching out with her napkin in her hand. I flinched away, thinking she was going to hit me, but instead she wiped my cheek. I watched her as she trailed her fingers across both cheeks before sitting back down.

"You're sure acting funny," I commented, wary of her as I continued to eat. "Aren't you cold in that?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"Maybe we should take you to Chopper, just to be sure," I set my meat down. "I don't want you to get sick."

"That's sweet, Luffy, but I'm fine," She said, her smile fading a little.

"So you're okay?"

"Mm."

"Ahh~ that's a relief," I said, picking up my meat once more. I called out to the bar, "More meat!"

_"Poor girl,"_ Someone was saying nearby.

_"The man doesn't even know seduction when such a beautiful woman is coming onto him."_

_"Come on, beautiful, come over here and sit a while!"_

I looked around, trying to see the girl that they were talking about.

"Luffy," Nami was getting scarier. Really scary. I looked back at her, and that fake smile was no longer there. "They're talking about me."

"Oh."

"Is that all you have to say?" She started tapping her fingers angrily on the table. Had I done something wrong?

"Umm... Why are they talking about you and treason?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sedition. That's treason, right?"

"Sed_uc_tion," She said, getting angrier.

"Eh? So it's a mysterious word…"

"I give up!" She said, throwing money down on the table before standing up and walking away.

"Come over to our table!" The men continued to call out.

"Go drown!" Nami snapped at them as she marched out of the bar.

I looked at my meat longingly. I wanted to chase after her, but it'd be such a waste of meat… but she'd be angry if I chased her with the meat…

"Nami," I called out, getting up and running after her. I spotted her. "Nami!

"Leave me alone!" She stomped towards the boat.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm stupid, and I don't know what you're talking about or trying to do most of the time. I'm sorry."

"I'm angry," She said, not turning around.

I saw that. "I know."

She continued, "I'm hurt."

Eh? "Why?"

"But I love you."

"I know. Shishishi."

"But there _has_ to be a limit to your ignorance," She turned brought her fist down on my head.

"Shishishi," I wrapped my arms around her. "There's my Nami."

"Luffy?" I think I took her by surprise.

"I was worried about you," I squeezed her tightly.

"Maybe I was rushing things," She murmured, lifting her hands to my back and leaning into me.

"Rushing what?"

"Mysterious things," She muttered.

"Eh? Nami, you're so perverted," I pulled away from her. "I thought you liked just hugging and kissing."

Nami face-palmed. "Luffy, one day, I swear you will die by my frustrated hands."

"You can't strangle a rubber man," I grinned.

"You want to see me strangle a rubber man?" Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Shishishi. Nah~ Oh! Can we go back and finish eating? I'm still hungry."

She hit me again before walking away.

"Ouch. Is that a no?"


	15. Of Lies

**A/N:** Well, it was bound to happen at some point. Nami and Luffy have to have the occasional fight :P Thank you, Shadowonthewall, for giving me the idea of using my frustrated feelings of dealing with people to put into a story :P

I've had a play to rehearse a lot lately, so thing were just kind of building up, then that and people just kind of added up, but we did the play today, and... I think it went well :P So I'm past that -though not many of you would notice, because I'm usually so happy when I get your reviews that i'm able to put the frustration off to the side while replying. You guys reaaaallly have the tendency to brighten my day with your reviews. But if to some of you I appeared to be snappish, my deepest apologies. Honest.

Oh, and because I'm mentally exhausted from the stress of the play today, as well as the fact that this ended up being one of the longer one-shots, "No Sense of Direction" will be updated tomorrow instead.

A couple of you have suggested ideas, and I promise I'll get to them in the future! I just want to use the ideas in my head first... unless those are slow coming, then, yeah, you'll probably be seeing one of yours a lot sooner :P

Oh, since some of you don't read "No sense of Direction" I just want to tell you that if you guys are interested, I started an account on another website for my original works! There's a link to the prologue of my story in my profile, and I would love it if you guys looked into it. This one's a supernatural type book, one of the first I ever finished. I wrote it about 3-4 years ago, and while I have edited it severely since then, after writing on this site, I want to rewrite the chapters all over again... there's more details in my profile, along with a summary. It's not the best summary, but I personally love my prologue dearly. It would mean the world to me if you guys did chose to look into it. Admittedly, I can't say that the story will be as adventurous as this one, but if you're all up for a good romance...

* * *

><p><strong>Of Lies<strong>

I stretched as I headed to the library, arching my back as I walked. I had a map to finish up, and I knew I should get it done before I forgot even the most minor details. I put my hand on the doorknob and was about to open it when Luffy grabbed my arm.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ahh… Ummm…" He looked down at the ground, thinking hard.

"Well, while you think about it, I'm going to go finish my map," I said, peeling his fingers off my arm. I leaned towards him, kissing his cheek.

"No, Nami, don't," He said, slamming the door closed as I opened it.

"What?" I pressed my lips together, suspicious of him.

"Come play with me."

"I'm busy," I told him, tightening my grip on the knob.

"Nami," He began.

"Luffy," I countered.

We stood watching each other to see what the next move would be. Lately I had been extremely patient with Luffy. But seeing him like this –obviously hiding something from me –I was border lining furious. I think he could sense that. But he didn't back off.

I let my hand fall from the knob, but he didn't relax until I began to turn away. The moment I saw him ease up, I turned, grabbing the doorknob and yanking open. Luffy stumbled back, but still tried to keep the door shut. I managed to worm my arm into the small opening, and he gave up immediately on trying to shut the door, not willing to hurt me. I used this to my advantage, slipping further in until he let the door go completely.

I staggered into the room, and he followed me, his head bent down like he was ashamed. And I was quick to learn why. My maps were out on my surveying desk, lying there, disorganized and they had dirty finger prints all over them, as if someone had gone through it after eating chocolate, or after playing in mud.

Frozen, I stood there, looking at the mess. I walked over slowly, my knees ready to give out underneath me from my inability to grasp the situation. My fingers touched the edge of a dirty map. One of them was torn. Crinkled at both sides, but dirty only on one. Two people. Two culprits. Slowly my hand clenched into a fist.

"Who did it?" I asked, looking first up from the mess and then gradually turning to face Luffy. Surely it wasn't him. He knew how much all those maps meant to me. Actually, they _all_ knew how much those maps meant to me. So why was it like this?

He didn't say anything.

"Who did it?" I repeated.

He met my gaze for a minute, but then his eyes adverted and his puckered his lips in his attempt to lie. "I did, sorry."

He was such a bad liar.

"Luffy," I began. "Just tell me."

"I don't know," He continued to lie. He began whistling.

"Then," I struggled to find the words I wanted to say. I came up short. I said the only thing I could think of.

"Get out."

He had been prepared for a beating. And it took everything in me not to smack him upside the head, or shove his face into the ground until he told me.

But I didn't.

Luffy didn't move immediately. I waited no more than three seconds before I turned back to my desk, gathered all my materials needed in haste and stomped out of the room. I didn't see anyone on my way down to my room. Robin was there. She greeted me with a smile until she saw the mood I was in.

"What happened?" She asked.

I threw the maps onto my bed. And gestured to them. "What does it look like happened?"

"Who did it?"

"I don't know. Luffy won't tell me, and if I were to find the person that did it, I'd probably kill them," I was trying to contain my anger. I didn't want to bring it out on Robin when I knew for a fact that she hadn't been the guilty party.

I cleared off the table with a sweep of my arm and grabbed one of the maps, laying it out carefully. I closed my eyes, reaching for a clean sheet to redraw it on. I picked up the pencil I had brought along, trying not to snap it in half.

"He lied to me," I said as she headed for the door.

"Who?"

"Luffy," I murmured, setting the pencil down once more and turning in my seat. My fingers clutched the sofa back in a death grip. I opened my mouth to say something, and then stopped. Finally I did go on, "He said he did it, but he was obviously lying."

"I'm sure he just wants to protect his friends from your wrath," She said, smiling half-heartedly.

"And they don't deserve my wrath for creating this –this mess?" I waved the torn map at her. "I put my heart into each and every one of these maps. Don't I have the right to be angry?"

"I'll go talk to everyone," She told me.

"Don't bother," I muttered.

"Nami."

"Leave… please," I told her, my arms extended straight out in front of me on the table. I took a deep breath let it out slowly as the door opened and closed behind her. I shut my eyes tightly. Then I opened them and got to work.

The frustration I had kept on building up. My fingers itched to wring someone's neck; I felt hot; I wanted to snap; I wanted to rip these maps into pieces and say screw it all.

But I didn't.

I worked. I took my sweater off in an attempt to cool down, and I worked. My lines were harsh, and I knew that I would probably have to touch them up later, but at that moment I just wanted to get those dirty maps stained with dirt –or whatever it may be –and get them on clean sheets.

I don't know how long I worked for, before I looked up and suddenly it was dark. I looked back down at the map I was working on and I could no longer see the lines I was drawing. I got up, my body stiff, and turned on the light.

I still felt frustrated.

The thing was, if whoever had done it had just confronted me and apologized, I probably wouldn't have been this angry.

My hands were covered in lead, so I went and washed my hands. Somehow I had managed to do three of the five maps that had been dirtied. I hadn't even looked at the torn one yet.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't want to answer. If it were Luffy, I didn't want to see him at all. It hurt to think that he had lied to me. Had we not have been so close, or if it had been anyone else, yeah, I could handle a lie…

I felt incredibly weak in that moment. I sat down at the table once more and rested my head in my hands. This was awful. What kind of person was I turning into that I couldn't take a lie from Luffy? I was _Cat Thief Nami_. I sure as hell should hope that I could take a lie or two.

The knock came again, more hesitant than the first.

"Come in," I called spitefully, picking up my pencil again. I didn't turn and look at the intruder. Slow footsteps made its way across the room to me. They stopped at my elbow. From the attire, it was obvious that it was Luffy.

"Are you angry?" He asked, kneeling down.

"What do you think?" I muttered, avoiding his gaze and redrawing the same line over and over again.

"Yes."

"You'd be correct," I murmured, throwing my pencil down. It bounced off the table and onto the floor on the other side. I stood up and stared him down.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't want you to see. I was going to get Robin to help me clean it up, but you headed there before I could find her."

"That doesn't make it forgivable."

"I knew you'd be angry."

"Of course I'd be angry," I said, finding this entire conversation unbelievable. "But Luffy, I'm angrier because you and the actual culprit wouldn't come to me and confront be about this."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't always cut it!" I snapped, turning away.

He grabbed my arm, "Nami. I'm sorry."

"Go away."

"No."

"Then tell me who did it," I looked him in the eye.

"I did it," He said seriously. "And I'll take full responsibility, Nami. I know you worked hard on those maps. And I tried to stop him from dirtying more, and when he tried to brush it off, it just smudged more."

"Who else did it?"

"Eh? It was just me," He said, though, again he made it clear he was lying through body language.

Silence fell between us.

I didn't want to give in so easily, but slowly the frustration leaked away. I mean, I still hated that he wouldn't tell me who had actually done it, especially since he -of all people -should know just how much it meant to me. And while that really did make me mad -he had been the one trying to protect it. I didn't know what happened, or how, but...

"I don't want to forgive you."

He nodded solemnly, "I know."

"I hate that you lied to me."

"I know."

"I hate that you're still lying to me."

He cracked a half-hearted smile, "I know."

I sighed, all the frustration draining from me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. For trying to protect my maps."

"Shishishi."

"It was Usopp, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

What a liar.

But he was my liar.

And I really did love him.


	16. Of Flying

**A/N: **Da-dada-daaaaaah! (imagine sound of royal trumpet XD)_... 100 reviewers!_ (crowd cheers). Yes, this makes me happy. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I love reviews. They're a surefire way to make me smile! This chapter, however, goes out to Nekked, who was the _100th_ reviewer! I know, Nekked, that you wanted "Of Floating" And while I probably could have gotten away with naming this one by that title, Of Flying just brings it together as a whole.

Oh! And there's a person who commented about me capitalizing my pronouns after my quotes, and to that person, who didn't name his/herself, I'd just like to say, I'm VERY aware that pronouns don't need capitalization after quotes, it's just that I've been doing it for 5-6 years, and old habits die hard. When you write as often and as quickly as I do, you tend to just let it be and worry about it later. In fanfiction it shouldn't be the smallest of incorrect capitalization, but the material that matters. I mean, I don't go around pointing out comma splices. I don't mean to be rude, but really... there are better things to comment on or criticize. And the way the comment was written was just blatantly arrogant.

Now that that's cleared up...

Back to Nekked! I hope you enjoy this chapter that was totally made with you in mind. XD

And yes, she goes into a dream. I know _someone_'s going to ask XD Just thought I'd clarify beforehand. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Flying<strong>

A bird cawed over us. It flapped its wings, turned, came around, turned again and went back. We were nearing land, and despite being hungry, we wouldn't catch it and eat it. Or maybe Luffy would get so hungry he'd demand it. It wasn't like the island was quite in sight yet.

Lunch was approaching and we had no food. Which was fine for the rest of us –and you would think it would be fine with Luffy too, considering he was the one that had eaten everything.

There was something mesmerizing about a bird. I think it's because humans can't fly. Well, with the exception of a few Sky-island civilians, and another couple of people with devil's fruit.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed somewhere on the upper deck. Usopp had convinced him to play some kind of game along with Brooke and Chopper. I closed my eyes, letting the sound of his laughter just wash over me. Despite the childishness of it, it was like a lullaby.

Luffy laughing meant that everything was just perfect.

The sun shone brightly, and I let it set in my skin. I was attempting to work on my tan again. Suddenly I got up and walked forward to the edge of the ship. Without a second thought, I leapt over the edge. At first, all I could see in front of me was the water, but I adjusted my angle, and I took flight. I soared through the sky, not even having to flap my arms.

"Oi! Nami," Luffy called from aboard the ship. I turned and looked down at him. He was the only one there. Everyone else that had been on deck moments before had suddenly disappeared. Luffy waved me over, and I flew down to him. He held up his hands, straight above his head, and I grabbed them as I went by, picking him up and carrying him.

"Shishishi!" He laughed, looking up at me as we went along. "Nami, you're amazing."

"I have to amazing somehow, to keep up with you," I told him.

"Eh?" He looked surprised. "You're my amazing navigator. Isn't that enough?"

I didn't reply. I flew, circling the ship. My arms didn't tire, although Luffy's did, and slowly his rubber arms started to stretch in my hands. It would be great if Luffy could fly like I could.

And then he did. He released my hands, and then took my right hand with his left. We soared, high and mighty, above the ship, above the sea, above the world. What world? We were in our own little one. We nose-dived, heading towards the water. Luffy flinched at first, but if he began to drown I would save him.

I mean, I could fly.

But the water had no effect on him. He was fine. His cheeks puffed up as he held his breath underwater, bubbles escaping his nose. Sea monsters swam by us, too friendly to even consider eating us. The range of colours amazed me. The water itself went from indigo to a brilliant, bright blue. The fish had colours in shades I couldn't name if I tried. It was so pretty. It reminded me of going down to Fishman Island. But this was more first-hand.

We swam under the ship, around the ship, and then back up into the air. Luffy let his breath out slowly, and I giggled. He stopped, leaving us floating mid-air. The sun was already setting. Just how much time had we spent underwater?

"Let me carry you," Luffy said. He picked me up like a princess, his hands gentle on my back and on my legs. For some reason he headed back down to the ship. I wasn't done yet. I wanted to fly some more, to have fun. I wanted to go and touch the sun, do back-flips and cartwheels.

"Nami," Luffy said.

I didn't want to answer. I was kind of angry at him for ruining my fun. We landed on deck. The sky was a brilliant orange, painted by the rays of the sun. But I was still angry. He began to carry me up to my bed. I felt like a child being tucked in, not ready to go to sleep quite yet.

"Nami, you're amazing, you know?"

I opened my eyes and saw Luffy's face above mine. Past that was the orange sky. I was confused. Suddenly I was exhausted. Where had all that energy gone?

"Why aren't we flying?" I asked.

"Flying?"

"Mm, flying. Then we were swimming," I covered my mouth as I yawned.

"Swimming?"

"Yeah," I said groggily. "We saw the fish, and the sea monsters, it was like setting out for Fishman Island all over again."

"That's so cool! I wish I were there," He said, laughing.

"You _were_ there," I said, looking around. I _was_ in Luffy's arms, and he was carrying me up the stairs.

"Eh? I don't remember," he said.

"I think it's because it was a dream," I muttered, letting my head fall back against his chest.

"I'm sorry," he told me.

I shrugged lazily. "It's alright. Besides…"

"Besides what?" He asked, somehow managing to open the door with me in his arms.

I clung to him happily, closing my eyes once more.

"I always feel like I'm flying when I'm with you."


	17. Of Envy

**A/N:** A short one... but a short one with a surprise point of view!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Envy<strong>

She sat there at the counter. Her legs were crossed at the ankles as they hung underneath the stool upon which she sat ever so gracefully. She looked like an angel... But she was surrounded by a flock of men. And it's not like I didn't know why, because I did. I knew the reason why was because she her dressed like that. With those low-riding pants and that shirt that exposed the soft skin of her stomach, pulled tight around her breast... I mean she looked beautiful, but somehow I was angry. No one but me and the crew should see her like that! No –not even the crew.

These men were beasts! They had no right to be able to even breath her air. And what was that guy doing, reaching towards her?

How dare they touch _my_ Nami?

That was it. I couldn't bear to watch another moment of this. If I allowed it to go on any longer, I'd go crazy. I was already partially insane from watching this scene. It was maddening! I was furious!

I took a step forward, and then stopped as a familiar voice came from over my shoulder. I turned to see my captain approaching.

"Oi! Sanji!" Luffy greeted me returning and carrying Nami's sweater in his hands. He brushed past me in the doorway, not bothering to ask me what I was doing there. He walked over to the bar, squeezing between all those men nonchalantly. What an idiot. He didn't even look concerned about her well-being in that kind of situation. "Nami! I got your sweater. Oi! Don't touch my meat!"

"It's straw-hat Luffy," A murmur sweat over the crowd, and they dispersed immediately from around Nami.

Luffy just watched them for a moment as they left before turning back to Nami and holding out her sweater.

"Thank you, Luffy, I was getting cold," Nami said, taking it from him gratefully. She put one arm on immediately, but the other hung out of her reach, and she struggled to grab the other arm. He helped her slide her other arm through it, his hand lingering on her back gently as he began eating. She looked away as she smiled. I wanted to rip his arm off. I didn't care if he was my captain.

I hated this.

I hated that the two women I cared most about in this world had both run off with the most ridiculous of our nakama.

I looked at the two again. Nami was talking while Luffy was hardly listening. Or, at least, that's what it looked like. But he paused and she laughed.

I hated this.

But if she were happy…

Then what could I do?


	18. Of Chipmunks

**A/N: **Originally, this was going to be a one-shot all on its own, without the romantic aspect ... but Ultra One Piece Fan asked me to do one called "Of Animals"... instead you get this XD

Yay for chipmunks XD I love their chubby cheeks.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Chipmunks<strong>

"Pic-nic. Pic-nic," Luffy sang as we walked. He swung the basket in his hand back and forth in time to his chant.

I strolled slightly behind him, watching as a chipmunk followed us beside the path. I didn't point it out to Luffy. He'd scare it away. I wondered if it were hungry. Not that Luffy would leave even a crumb for the little guy.

"Nami?" Luffy said, turning.

"Yes, Luffy?" I looked up at him.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere nice," I replied.

"Left or right?" he gestured to the fork in the road.

"Right," I told him, glancing back down at the chipmunk. It scurried across the fork to keep up with us. It was so cute.

"Pic-nic, Pic-nic, we're going on a pic-nic," Luffy continued to sing. "We left everyone on the ship, just so we could take a trip and have a pic-nic, pic-nic."

I rolled my eyes at his song. I was surprised that he had rhymed parts of it though.

"Pic-nic, pic-nic."

The chipmunk stumbled, and I pressed my hand to my mouth to keep from laughing. I wanted to take it home. I think I'd name it Stub-tail. Yes… Stub-tail suited him.

"Pic-nic, pic-nic."

I took a mikan out of my pocket and began to peel it. As I let the peel fall to the forest floor, the chipmunk rushed to see what they were. It took a nibble, and then continued on. I suppose the peels weren't to its liking, which I understood. The peel was usually bitter.

"Going on a pic-nic."

Silence.

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly.

"What?"

"I just remembered a better song for picnics," Luffy grinned, looking over his shoulder at me.

I braced myself as he started singing.

"If you go down in the woods today, you're sure for a big surprise. If you go down in the woods today, you better go in disguise."

Both the chipmunk and I face-palmed.

"For every bear that ever there was, would gather there for certain because~ today's the day the teddy bears have their pic~nic."

"You're such an idiot," I muttered.

"Every teddy bear who's been good is sure for a treat today…"

I rolled my eyes as he went on singing. The chipmunk still continued to walk beside me. I saw a good spot to sit and eat up ahead, and hopefully that would get Luffy to stop singing that much sooner.

"There's lots of –na nana na na na, na nanana na na na…"

"Forgot the lyrics?" I asked.

"Shishishi, maybe –today's the day the teddy bears have their pic~nic!"

"Let's just have _our_ picnic, Luffy," I told him, pulling him between two bushes and underneath a large tree. This place overlooked the ocean.

"Eh? A chipmunk!' Luffy said, spotting Stub-tail.

"Leave him be," I told him, laying out the blanket to sit on. I sat down and opened the basket up. I was just glad he had the sense not to eat anything along the way.

"I'm starving!" Luffy said, sitting down beside me.

"I know," I told him. "But Sanji packed this well."

"Oh! Meat!" Luffy said, reaching in.

I let him take it. I set the plates down on the blanket and watched as the chipmunk sat on its hind legs. I gave it something to eat. It stuffed the food into it's tiny cheeks, making them bulge slightly. Amused, I gave him a bit more. And a bit more.

"Look at his cheeks!" he exclaimed. "I can do that too!"

I laughed as Luffy stuffed his cheeks full of food, having a face-down of sorts with the chipmunk. Both of their cheeks grew steadily bigger. They stared at each other in all seriousness with their beady eyes.

Luffy really resembled the chipmunk.

"Ih whimn," Luffy said with a mouth full of food.

"That's because you're a rubberman," I told him, rolling my eyes and smiling.

Luffy swallowed everything is his mouth whole. "Ah! That was good."

"Luffy," I began, getting slightly angry.

"Eh? What?" He asked.

"You ate all the food!"

"Shishishi, sorry," He said.

"So much for our picnic," I muttered.

"I saved a bit of it for you," Luffy said, pushing nearly empty plates towards me and lying down on the blanket.

"Thank you," I said, taking the plates and pushing all the food onto one. It wasn't much, but it was enough. I watched as the chipmunk climbed on top of Luffy's round belly and settled in for a nap. Luffy laughed, closing his eyes. The chipmunk's tail twitched.

He was cute.

Oh, and so was the chipmunk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes. Luffy was singing "Teddy Bears' Picnic"... That is just how unbelievably cool I am XD

Oh! There's going to be a poll in my inbox for up and coming stories of mine! Not these one-shots, but multi-chapter stories. So vote! :)


	19. Of You

**A/N:** Soooo this ones a little different than what i usually do. Kind of more... poetic? But the idea was there, thus is this one-shot :) Do you like these kind of... for lack of a better word, analytical one-shots? Tell me what you think!

Polls for the next multi-chapter story is still up! If you LuNa fans want a LuNa story, you better get voting! :P To my surprise, ZoRo is kind of in the lead... somehow I wasn't expecting that :P But it's all good. I will be working on two major stories at once, so it's not like LuNa is at a total loss... But still, every vote counts :D

Well, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Of You<strong>

Don't scare me like this again.

That's what I want to tell you, if it'd change anything.

But perhaps it'd be pointless.

I repress a shiver…

I shed a few tears…

I feel cold.

There's a pain in my chest…

I'm angry; I'm sad.

I feel lonely; I feel crowded.

I want everyone to leave; I want them all to stay.

I know you are going to wake up; I know you have to wake up.

I know you have dreams; you have things you still wanted to do…

I know that you will never leave us. Not like this.

I hold your hand.

I caress your cheek.

I close my eyes.

And I pray.

And when I open my eyes, I know you'll be awake.

And I know you'll be smiling.

And I know you'll be in pain, and that you'll still try to move.

And you'll probably complain about being hungry.

And I'll probably hit you, for taking everything so lightly.

And you'll laugh.

And I'll get angry.

And you'll laugh some more.

And I'll finally give into your pace.

And I'll hug you. I'll hug you tightly. So tightly you'll wish you were still in that serious battle days earlier –the one that got you into this mess.

But you'll hug me back.

And you'll hug me tightly. So tightly I'll wish that you were still sleeping.

And you'll give into my pace.

And you'll laugh.

And I'll get angry.

And you'll laugh again.

And I'll hit you.

And I'll hit you again when you complain about being hungry.

And you'll move despite the pain.

And you'll smile.

And I'll close my eyes and tears will fall happily

And I'll pray that this never happens again...

I open my eyes.

You're awake; you caress my cheek.

You stroke the back of my hand with your thumb.

You say that you won't ever leave us. Not like that.

You say you won't stop until you become the Pirate King.

I knew you would wake up.

You tell everybody to stay; I tell everybody to leave.

I don't feel crowded; I don't feel lonely.

I'm happy.

That pain in my chest? Love.

Your smile warms me.

You wipe my tears.

And you release those repressed shivers with your gentle embrace…

It's pointless to tell you.

It won't change anything.

But –

"Don't scare me like that again."


	20. Of Kisses

**A/N: **If any of you are keeping up with Down Under and the newest chapter, this idea came from the first chapter "Boarding the Ship". Nami never kisses Luffy in public… I don't know how it happened that way XD

Another different kind of style. Where as the last one was mostly description, this one is mostly dialogue. I think it kind of adds to the story this time around. I don't know... I just like trying different things once in a while :P

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Of Kisses<strong>

"Luffy."

"Please?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Nami, please?"

"I –I can't."

"But Nami~"

"Luffy, we're almost back to the ship."

"Nami."

"You'll be fine until we get there."

"I won't be."

"Luffy."

"Nami."

"Stop it."

"Please?"

I stop walking and look at him. I glance around us. It's not very crowded, but somehow I find that made it worse. I mean, in a crowd, if you do something, no one really notices. But the less people, the less chaos, the more people notice individuals and –

"I can't."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"I'm sorry, Luffy."

"But I want you to."

"But you don't need me to, Luffy."

"Yes I do! It'll make me feel better!"

"Luffy."

"Please?"

I look around once more. Damn it, I hate being put on the spot like this. I just want to get on the boat where I cold deal with him in private. But out here?

"Please?" Luffy repeats.

I hesitate. I don't want to. I sigh.

"Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Hold still. Better yet, sit down on that bench over there."

"Mm."

I stand in front of him as he sits down. He watches me as I kneel in front of him, rolling up his shorts' pant leg up over his knee. I glance around one more time before planting a kiss on the scrape there. He had tripped and landed on a rough rock out in the forest. It wasn't bleeding now, but he was complaining about the sting. I felt my cheeks redden as I placed the light kiss. How embarrassing.

Still, I look back up and meet his eyes with mine as I pull away. I don't dare look anywhere else other than at him.

"All better?"

"Mm. Thank you, Nami."

"I'm not doing that ever again. You can wait until we get to the infirmary."

"Shishishi. Maybe."

I roll my eyes. I won't do it next time. I refuse to.

"Ow."

"What now?"

"My lips hurt too."

I nearly burst out laughing. How sly. I never knew Luffy had it in him.

"Here, let me make that feel better too."


	21. Of His Strawhat

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! If you hadn't already known, I was moving the past couple of days, so it was kind of inevitable. But now I'm in my new house, and I'm already unpacked, and I'm ready to get back into writing and updating! XD But I probably won't start until tomorrow. I'm exhausted, so I'm going out tonight for a much needed break with some friends.

I have part of the next chapter for "Down Under" written. I'll probably write a bit more tonight and finish it up tomorrow. Then Tuesday I'll start the second multi-chapter story! Ba-bam! Oh, the excitement. :)

Well, hope you enjoy, as always. I have a few partially written one-shots, but the titles don't really match the content. I'll figure something out with those and post those soon... And I think that's it as far as updates sake :P

This chapter is short, but I just wanted to post something... :P And quite frankly, something _is_ better than nothing XD

And now I think I'll go spend an hour or so responding to the reviews that I haven't had the chance to respond to due to my absence :)

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Of His Straw-hat<strong>

He held it tenderly in his hands. He frowned at the rips and tears that it had accumulated, from battles and games. It was old. It was worn down. But it represented his dream. He loved it; so I loved it.

"Nami?"

"Here," I held out my hands and he placed his hat there without hesitation.

I took it to my room, placing it on the table and looking for my sewing kit. He followed me, sitting at the table and watching as I went around my room searching. I found it, and returned, taking out a needle and thread.

"What happened this time?" I asked, gesturing to the large hole on its surface while I licked the thread and began to poke it through the needle's eye.

"Usopp."

"Again?" I missed the eye and frowned. This was my least favourite part of sewing.

"Mm. But it's okay. It's fixable. Right?"

"Mm," I said, sliding the needle down the thread and picking up the hat. "This hat has seen worse."

"Exactly," Luffy said, letting out a breath of relief. I think that was his worst fear whenever his hat got damaged. Was it fixable? Would it be wearable? But even if it were torn to shreds, I would do my best to repair it. I wouldn't let him feel let down.

Luffy started humming across from me, swinging his legs back and forth and looking around my room. He got up, wandering, looking at the books on my shelf, at the photo of Bellemere, Nojiko and me. Then he returned to the table, this time sitting on the arm of my chair. He leaned into me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I paused, but it was fine. I could still sew this way. I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I liked it when he was able to rely on me. He trusted me with his most precious of belongings, and that made me unbelievably happy.

"I love you," He murmured, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Are you just saying that because I'm sewing your hat?" I teased lightly.

"Nah," He said, turning his face into my neck. Then he chuckled. "Well, maybe. Shishishi."

I laughed, pausing for a moment in my action and looking at him on my shoulder. His eyes were on my hands. I continued to sew. He continued to watch. And then I was finished. I pulled the string tight and bit down on the thread. I put the needle away and admired my work, holding it out in front of the both of us.

"There," I said, lifting it to his head, but he took my wrist, sliding his fingers to the hat and took it from me.

He looked at it for a minute before placing the hat on my lap and a kiss on my cheek. "I really do love you."

I smiled, then turned and put my hand on his neck, kissing him lightly. I let the kiss linger, his lips soft against mine. Our noses brushed gently against each other.

I pulled only an inch away, looking into his eyes, which slowly opened, and murmuring, "You're welcome."


	22. Of Luffy

**A/N:** Happy children's day! I've always thought that May 5th was such a great date for Luffy's birthday, just for the face that it IS children's day. Oda is one sly man, he is. So here it is, a birthday one-shot around our favourite couple. Or I'm assuming its your favourite couple, considering you're reading this collection of LuNa one-shots :P

I think this is the longest one-shot in my collection :P Woot XD

Well, enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Luffy<strong>

_Nami_

I woke up early. And not just early. _Super_ early.

Robin was still sleeping, and I tiptoed to the closet, grabbed the clothes I wanted to wear for the day, and then went to change in the bathroom. I smoothed down my hair in the mirror, then set out, onto the deck, then jumped down onto the dock, heading for town.

I would window shop for a while, but I doubted I'd find something suitable for this day. That kind of frustrated me. What on earth could I get Luffy for his birthday? No matter what he got, I knew he'd be happy, but that was what made it so hard. I didn't just want to make him happy; I wanted him to love the gift.

The streets were empty. But it was nice to walk silently through the town, peering in the windows of shops at the displays.

What did Luffy love most in the world?

Well, food, for one, but Sanji would handle that.

And entertainment, but Brooke, Usopp, Chopper and Franky would probably make or do something wild to make him laugh so hard his sides hurt.

Robin might get him a book. Not like he'd read it. And Zoro… well, perhaps Zoro would just give him a pat on the back, having no money to buy anything and not being creative to make something.

Would it be stupid to get him some kind of toy? It was children's day, so I was sure there'd be lots.

No, that was no good. He was twenty now. Though I had no doubt he'd use whatever I gave him. What should I get him?

I mean, you can't buy an adventure…

An adventure…

No, you couldn't buy an adventure…

But you could set one up. I glanced at the clock tower, then hurried back to the ship. I had plenty of time to set everything up.

* * *

><p><em><span>Luffy<span>_

"Oi! Wake up."

I groaned, rolling onto my side. I didn't want to wake up yet. It felt early.

"I have meat."

"I'm awake," I sat up straight. Sanji laid a heavy plate on the sunken table in the corner of our room, and I leapt down from the top bunk, racing to take a seat. I grabbed the meat and started shoveling it into my mouth.

"Happy birthday," Sanji said. Ah, that's right. That was today. "When you're done, you're supposed to read this. You can read, right?"

"Mm," I murmured through a mouthful of food. Watching as he set the note down on the table behind the plate which was piled high.

"I'll start bringing seconds," Sanji said, beginning to leave the room.

Seconds… of a plate this size? How strange! Sanji never cooks that much for me in the morning. It'd have to be –"

"Ah! It's my birthday!" I exclaimed, the idea finally sinking in completely. "Sanji! Where's Nami?" I paused. "Where's everyone else?"

"Finish eating your breakfast, then you can run off to see everyone else," he told me, glancing over his shoulder.

I lifted the plate, dumping it's content into my mouth before rushing towards the door.

"What about seconds?"

"I'll have them later," I said.

"What about the note?"

"Shishishi. Oh yeah!" I stretched my arm back and grabbed it, still running forward. It snapped back into place, and I held the piece of paper in front of my eyes as I ran. But it was hard to read as I was running. And I didn't know where I was running to. I stopped, and looked around the ship.

No one was here.

Where was Nami?

I looked down at the note in my hand.

_Dear Luffy,_

_Happy birthday. Today I'll be sending you on an adventure, as part of your birthday present. The other part of your birthday present will be given when you find me. The first step to finding me is finding the others. Everybody has clues leading to my whereabouts. Find them, decipher the clues, and you'll eventually find me._

_The twist? Everyone else is hiding too. Along with the clues, our nakama will give a small hint to point you in the direction of the next person. This is all, of course, starting with Sanji –as I know it'd be hard for you to go on without something in your bottomless stomach. _

_First hint?_

_Neither up nor down, you can look around town, but within its confines, it's me you'll never find._

_-Nami _❤

"What does that mean?" I pouted.

"That's part of the adventure," Sanji handed me a second plate of meat. "It'll make more sense as you go along and gather clues. Eat, and then go find Usopp; the hint is: you'll find him in the favourite place for someone as mischievous as a guy like him."

"Is there such a place for liars?" I murmured.

"Try a joke shop," Sanji suggested, chuckling. "Or a toy store. I mean, it's Usopp."

"Ah! My hat," I suddenly reached up to my head, but it wasn't there.

"Read the back," Sanji said, beginning to walk back to the kitchen.

I flipped the paper over.

_P.S. I have your hat._

"Shishishi, thanks Sanji!" I turned and started running, leaping clean over the railing and landing on the pier below. The moment my feet touched the ground I was running towards town.

"Happy birthday, captain!" Sanji waved.

* * *

><p><em>You can search the sea, you can search the trees, but neither here nor there will you find a single orange hair.<em>

"What does _that_ mean?" I frowned, turning the written message back and forth as if it'd change into something that could actually lead me to her.

"You'll figure it out," Usopp grinned. I had found him not in a joke shop, but in front of a weapon store. I could see canons and guns displayed inside.

"Liar. Now, where's Brooke?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Usopp snorted. "A musician will be where music can be played."

"That bar we went to yesterday!" I exclaimed, starting to run away.

"TRY A MUSIC STORE!" Usopp shouted after me angrily.

"Shishishi."

"Happy birthday!"

I gave him a small wave as I turned the corner.

* * *

><p><em>If you're wondering where I at, I'll have you know I'm sly as a cat. There are four other towns on this island here. But none are at all near.<em>

"Are you having fun?" Brooke asked.

"Eh? I just want to find Nami, but yes, I'm having fun," I told Brooke. I hope the other present Nami had for me was food. I was starting to get hungry again.

"Yohoho! That's nice to hear –not that I have ears to hear with! Skull joke! Yohoho!"

"Franky?"

"A shipwright's proper place."

"Looking for wood for the ship?"

"Well, I can't look for anything without eyes! Yohoho!"

"Shishishi."

"Happy birthday, Luffy," Brook told me. "Now run along."

* * *

><p><em>This is a good ship, built just right. But I'll have you know that this game lasts until night. <em>

_The sea lasts forever, as far as the eye can see. Do you have any clue on where I can be?_

"Does she have to rhyme? It makes it all the more confusing," I said.

Franky chuckled, "Happy birthday, Captain. I'm sure you'll find her. You'll find Chopper at the same place you can usually find Robin."

"Bookstore?"

"Bookstore."

* * *

><p><em>Time is ticking, my fair Pirate King. Have you any idea on my location and spot? Not in a cave nor hole, nor under a rock.<em>

"These aren't very good clues," I said, looking at the five notes in my hand.

"This is a well thought out adventure," Chopper grinned. "It's like a game! Nami's so smart."

"Mm," I grinned. My stomach grumbled. How much time had passed? I'd been running all day.

"Happy birthday, Luffy!" he said. "Robin's at a place that gives directions."

I frowned, scratching my head. "A place that gives direction?"

"… like a log pose direction."

"Oh! Thanks Chopper!"

* * *

><p><em>None of these poses points to me, though we'll be needing one soon, you see. You don't know it, but I can see you from here. Hurry up and find me, dear.<em>

"Shishishi, she called me dear," I said, showing Robin the note.

"So I read," she chuckled. "Her rhyming is well done."

"She can see me from here?" I looked around the area. Was there a bar nearby? I was still hungry.

"Here," Robin handed me a map, "Happy birthday, Luffy."

"Thanks! Does this lead to Nami?" I asked, turning it around in my hands.

"No, it leads to Zoro. We didn't want him getting lost, so we tied him to a tree. Untie him when you see him, alright?"

* * *

><p><em>The sun's setting about this time. And this leads to the end of my rhymes. Do you know where I could be? Try our favourite spot on the sea.<em>

"Favourite spot on the sea?" I asked, looking at Zoro as he gathered the rope in his hands.

"I'm going to strangle them," he muttered. "But Nami said that after running around all day, there's only once place left to look. And if you can't think of it then, I'm supposed to give this to you." He patted my shoulder as he handed me another piece of paper. "Happy birthday, Luffy."

I watched as he ran off, following the arrows on the trees that they probably put there to make sure he got back to the ship alright.

I sighed and looked down at the note. I just wanted to see Nami. And eat something. But mostly see Nami. It was my birthday, and I had wanted to spend the day with her.

_A place of dreams and treasure troves, of nakama and fun and mikan groves. The last place you'd least expect. You know, there's only one place left to check. Where the sun shines no matter the weather, come find me, Luffy, and we can be together._

"Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I laughed out loud. "Shishishi."

I took off towards the ship.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Luffy!" Everybody, minus Zoro and Nami, shouted as I shot up to the deck of our Thousand Sunny.<p>

"Shishishi. Thank you! Where's Nami?"

"Don't you want the presents?"

"Presents?"

"It's your birthday after all," Zoro said, climbing up the ladder. "Sorry, I got lost."

"While following arrows?" Robin chuckled.

"Where's Nami?" I asked Chopper.

"Don't you want the presents?" Chopper asked.

Robin placed a hand on my shoulder, and then pointed up to Nami's mikan trees. Without another word I grabbed the mast behind the mikan trees and pulled myself up to the deck. I went around the trees and found Nami, facing the other direction.

"Shishishi, there you are. I've been –"

She turned, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me towards her, her mouth covering mine in an instant. Her tongue entered my mouth, followed by a solid object. Both were sweet. She pulled away her cheeks red in the faint light that came from the town and the party being thrown on the deck below.

I bit down on the object, not surprised to find it to be a mikan. Now that I stood here, it was hard to believe that I had spent the day away from her. Adventure? As fun as it was, it was nothing to the adventure that Nami put me through every day.

Nami clutched at my shirtfront, as music started down below. Brooke. Fireworks were launched. Usopp and Franky. The smell of meat floated up. Sanji's cooking. Laughter. Everybody together.

Warmth? That was Nami.

"Is that my present?" I asked, grinning widely.

"Part of it," she said, letting go with one hand and reaching into her pocket. "I have the rest of the mikan still."

"Can I have two mikans?"

"Don't press your luck," she grinned deviously, placing another piece of the mikan into her mouth. She smiled at me, and I leaned forward to meet her halfway, but she drew back a little bit. "Did you have fun?"

"Shishishi, mm," I laughed.

"Good…" she pulled in a little closer, pausing before our lips met. "Happy birthday, Luffy."


	23. Of Sleep

**A/N:** When I don't write one-shots for a few days, it feels like it's been ages :P But voila! Here one is!

I'll probably start updating this, well, whenever I get around to writing a one-shot :P "No Danger Allowed" will be updated tonight too, before I go to bed :)

Well, here's to a much needed one-shot update XD

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Sleep<strong>

I laid there, awake and alone. Robin was up in the crow's nest with Zoro, I was sure, but even if she was there I doubted I'd be able to sleep.

When had it gotten to this point? To the point where I couldn't sleep without his warmth consuming me, his body beside me, his arms around me, and his snore in my ear. Without him there, it was too cold, too lonely, and too quiet. Way too quiet.

But at the same time, I didn't want to disturb him of his sleep downstairs in the men's quarters. Usually he came up after the guys had fallen asleep, but this was far later than usual. It shouldn't matter. I figured I could go a night without him, right?

Apparently I was wrong.

I laughed, filling the empty space for a few seconds before the sounds drowned in the silence.

I rolled onto my side, bringing the blankets up to my chin and my legs to my chest so that I was curled up in a ball.

This was pathetic –really pathetic.

I tried to clear my mind. I tried to slow my breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply. I didn't even bother counting sheep –it wouldn't work. Sleep wouldn't come. So did I continue to try, or did I get up and do something with all this extra time?

I didn't move.

It wasn't that I was lazy. There was a part of me that hoped that in the minutes to come I'd pass out like a light, even though I didn't feel it was likely.

I heard something outside of the door, and I froze up, hopeful. But the door didn't open like I expected it to.

I rolled over to my other side. This was hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless. Perhaps I should go upstairs and work on my maps.

I remained there.

This wasn't like me. I just wanted sleep so that I could function properly the next day.

Why wasn't he there? Had I done something to anger him?

No. I would have remembered him pouting. And even then that wouldn't have kept him from showing up. This was frustrating. Would I seem desperate if I went to his room and dragged him back up here with me? Well, maybe not desperate –deranged, perhaps.

I should have just closed my eyes and at the very least imagined that he was there. I had a decent imagination –but I couldn't imagine his warmth. Or his snoring.

I hated this.

I sat up, swung my legs over the bed and –

The door opened, and Luffy's head poked around it. He spotted me and grinned, slipping in and closing the door behind him.

"It's weird," he stood by the door, his hand going behind his head as he laughed, "I can't seem to sleep without you beside me."

I smiled, "Then come here."

In a heart beat he was underneath my blankets, and I lay down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him and putting his nose to my neck. Warmth radiated off of him. I felt him smile against my skin.

"This really is best."


	24. Of Rescue

**A/N:** And here we are with another one-shot... :) This one's been on my mind for a while, just in different settings. I've obviously decided on one setting though, and I'm quite happy with it. It alternates between Nami's perspective and Luffy's :P

Today's only going to be a one-shot update. I have this book that I've been itching to read, and I have a math test to study for. And tomorrow there won't be an update at all... one of my friend's birthday's coming up, so we're going to the movies. Friday's a maybe though. We'll see. I'll try to update one of my stories!

I can't wait for the weekend though. It's where everything seems to balance out. And NEXT week, I have a long weekend XD

I say this every couple of chapters, but I'd just like to say "thank you" to all of you that go out of your way to review. You guys are awesome, and it's so nice to wake up in the morning (or come home from school) and check my email to find so many good reviews waiting to be read and -I've said this a few times too -it REALLY puts a smile on my face. It's such a great way to start a day. And such a great way to start an evening, too :P

Random fact - the wind outside my window is so strong XD I love it. I wish it were raining too... and that there was thunder... and lightning...

So thanks everyone :) And don't be afraid to review!

I hope you enjoy~! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Rescue<strong>

I sat on the ledge, holding my ankle. It didn't matter how I came to be like that –alone in the middle of the forest –all that mattered is that I regretted it. Well, sort of. I had found what I had been looking for –a great spot to view the sunrise. But the sunrise had come and gone –losing all reason for me to be there.

And had it not been for falling off a cliff a few meters above me, I'd be long gone as well. But instead I _had_ fallen off a cliff, and I had twisted my ankle, not to mention scraped my leg on the way down.

Not one of my nakama knew where I was. I hadn't told anyone, hoping to sneak away with Luffy after finding a good place to watch the sunrise.

Well, I had found the place –but Luffy was absent; falling off a cliff kind of made me unable to fetch him before the break of dawn.

I wonder if he'd find me here.

I looked up at the cliff above me, seeing my clima-tact hanging a bit over the edge. I probably could have used that about then.

It wasn't that I was just lost –_I _knew exactly where I was –but I was deep in the forest. The chances of them finding me were slim.

So I stared out across the tree tops, waiting –there was nothing else I could do. The sun beat down on me. It was hot –almost to the point of being unbearable, especially when there was no shade.

I wish I had a hat. Luffy's would have been nice about then.

My ankle throbbed. I wished Chopper was there.

But more than that, I wished Luffy was there.

* * *

><p>"Nami's still missing?" Robin asked, coming up behind me as I sat on the railing beside the figurehead. I stared at the town, waiting for her to come back. There was a part of me that wanted to run out there and find her instead of waiting, especially since when I had woken up early today –a piercing pain being the reason –she hadn't been around. How early had she left? Had she been kidnapped? Was there anything special about today? I couldn't think of anything.<p>

My stomach growled loudly, but I ignored it.

"Sanji said lunch was almost done."

"I'm not hungry."

My stomach rumbled again.

"You're an awful liar, Luffy," Robin chuckled. "I'll bring you out something."

"Thank you."

I remember her bringing me out a plate, but when I looked down later it was already gone. But my hands were greasy. My stomach rumbled again –just more quietly this time. I wiped my hands on my shorts and got down from the railing.

"Is she coming?" Chopper asked, looking up at me as I passed by.

"No –I still haven't seen her," I murmured, going to the edge of the ship. I leapt over it and landed on the dock. "I'll be back in a while."

"Be careful," Chopper shouted after me.

"Shishishi, I'm always careful," I gave him a quick wave before turning and running into the town. I looked around. There weren't any people with her lovely orange hair, so she should have been easy to spot –she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I spotted Sanji, but the way he was wilted made it seem like he hadn't seen her either –I kept moving. He didn't even notice me as I went by. My eyes scanned the crowd. I took a breath, not sure of where to look.

I had looked high and low over the town for hours. I even climbed to the top of the tallest building –no sign of her. My stomach was growling again.

It felt really hot. I looked up at the sun, which was slowly approaching sunset.

The meat from the shop I passed smelled delicious –but Nami wasn't there to pay. Not that I was looking for her just so that she could buy meat for me, and that I didn't have money –I did. It just probably wouldn't be enough. I felt lonely, and my ankle still throbbed slightly from this morning despite not having done anything to injure it.

I frowned, scratching my head as I thought of places she might have disappeared too. She wouldn't go to another town to shop without telling us first… she had no reason to go into the forest –but that's where I wanted to search for her. I looked back at the ship as I went into a store, buying a small barrel of water. I glanced at the ship once more as I exited.

And then I took off.

* * *

><p>I was thirsty. Really thirsty.<p>

I closed my eyes, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I rested my head against the rocky wall. The pain in my ankle felt like nothing being this exhausted and overheated. I used my arm to give me a bit of shade, but it didn't help much.

I glanced at the sun –it wasn't going down quick enough. Moving my tongue around my mouth made me realize just how dry my mouth was. I opened my mouth, taking deep breaths, but the hot air didn't help. I really could have used my clima-tact at that moment. Or Luffy's hat. Or Luffy in general.

I wondered if I'd get a tan from this.

* * *

><p>I took a small sip of the water, looking through the trees off into the distance. The sun was to my right, slowly sinking lower, as I walked… That made it the… west? East. No…. I couldn't remember. Nami would know. Where was she?<p>

As I went around a tree, I spotted a familiar blue object on the ground. As I rushed forward I realized it was a cliff. I looked around.

"Nami?"

I picked up her clima-tact, she had to be near. She never travelled far without it. I stuck it in my pocket, and took a glance over the cliff's edge, curious to how far it was to the bottom. But instead my eyes fell upon her there, leaning against the rocky cliff, her eyes closed.

Without any hesitation, I jumped down to her.

"Nami?" I asked, shaking her shoulder gently. Her eyelashes fluttered, but didn't open. I looked over at the sun, feeling its heat radiating down on us. I felt Nami's cheek. She was warm. I took a long drink of water, then pressed my lips to hers, letting the water slip from my mouth to hers.

She coughed, taken by surprise.

"Luffy?" She looked at me, rubbing her head with her hand.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked, looking around.

"I…" Her voice trailed off, reaching for the water, and frowned, "I… oh, yeah, I was searching for a beautiful place to watch the sunrise with you."

"It's sunset," I told her as she took a long, long sip. Then she dumped half the contents over her head. Her face was red. She looked flustered. I smiled.

"I twisted my ankle," she said, gesturing down to her swollen foot.

"I should take you to Chopper," I said.

"Mm," she said.

I reached to pick her up, but she put her hand out to stop me, then pointed towards the sun.

"Let's watch the sunset first."

"Eh? But you're hurt," I told her.

"I'm aware," she said, leaning her head on my shoulder, squeezing my arm tightly. I placed my hat over her damp hair.

"Thank you," she said, pulling it down over her face. "For finding me… and coming to my rescue…"

"I'll always come to your rescue," I told her, swinging my legs back and forth over the ledge. I looked at her, seeing her smiling but not seeing her eyes. I smiled too. This was how it was supposed to be. My stomach growled. We both laughed.

The sky turned orange.

"Oh, yeah –hey, Nami… Is this the east or the west?"


	25. Of Memories

**A/N:** I decided to go for a sad take this time around. No particular reason. I just wanted to write something sad, because I don't all that often. And this, my awesome readers, is definitely sad. I cried while writing it. Well, the end part.

To be honest, this story idea came from one of my novel ideas. It's a touching story as an old woman goes through the long life she's lived, which has been filled with spirits and shapeshifters and the like. Naturally I rewrote the entire thing to fit One Piece :P And it's QUITE a bit in the future. And I didn't actually rewrite Nami's history... I mean, you all have read at least part of the manga -you should know her history :P Oh, and it might get _slightly_ confusing, because while I name the great-grandchildren, I don't name Luffy's and Nami's actual children, for the sake of when I do the preggo fics that the outcome remains anonymous :P

And if any of you are reading "Down Under" and "No Danger Allowed", then I'm giving you all fair warning that I'm going to go on a week-ish long break :P I have my own novels that I've been pushing to the side to write fanfiction, and I have a pile of books that I want to read beside my bed, and lately I've been so lacking on sleep... Let me replenish my wells of liveliness and creativity :P I may throw a chapter in during the week though... because I feel guilty with two stories on the go and taking this pause in the middle of the two. Not even the middle. Like, a quarter of the way into the story. Well, you'll survive. There's so many other great fanfiction writers out there to keep you occupied during this time :P

Well, I hope you enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Memories v2<strong>

The ship rocked back and forth, back and forth in the dock at Cocoyashi village. The citizens who had once had a fee imposed on their lives, ran around freely –happily –Arlong long forgotten. And what can I say? It's been fifty years –most of the villagers had passed away since then.

Hidden, deep in the forest, surrounded by tamed beasts and overgrown trees, was the house that Luffy and I lived in, out of sight to Marines and pirates who came around when Luffy and I were gone.

"Grandma!" Voices shouted as feet pounded the dock below. "Grandma, come tell us a story!"

My great-grandchildren were growing up so quickly. Kokuro, the oldest of the four, was sixteen, but he doted on me a lot. Amaya was the second oldest, at fifteen –and she was also Zoro's and Robin's great-grandchild as well. She had Zoro's passion for swords. Then there was Ayumi, the second youngest, three years younger than Amaya, and quite frankly she was just like Luffy –only with my orange hair. Finally, there was Yukino, only nine, who I felt resembled me –but with Luffy's hair colour.

"Which story would you like to hear?"

They all inched closer as I sat down on the chair on deck. Ayumi and Yukino rested their heads on my lap, and Kokuro held my hand as he sat on the arm of the chair.

"How about the story about you and Grandpa," Ayumi said, looking up with me with her big dark eyes. "From the very beginning, when you first met.

"From the very beginning?" I chuckled, resting my hand on their heads. I closed my eyes, feeling the motion of the ship. Back and forth…

"Do we have to call him Grandpa?" Yukino asked. "He still looks so young."

"I want to be called Grandpa, so long as you call your great-grandmother, Grandma," the man I had loved for so many graying years came out of the kitchen, with Sanji and Harumi following closely behind. The two of them came to stay at Cocoyashi village, neither having a real family or hometown to go to. Chopper and Brooke were with Robin and Zoro in Shimotsuki village, and Franky had gone with Usopp to Syrup Village –where Usopp had married Kaya, which to this day I still found sweet.

Luffy came towards me, his eyes just as soft as I remembered from our glory days –yes, I remember the day we met well. The kids parted as he reached us, and he bent down to pick me up, sitting down and setting me on his lap, treating me like a child.

He grinned that idiotic grin –"Between you and me, though, even today I could bounce off the walls."

Everybody laughed, watching as their grandfather kissed my cheek, "So tell us, Grandma, please?"

"We want to hear it too," my daughter called from the dock below.

Luffy stretched his arm and helped her up here, while her husband pulled himself up on his own. They, too, lived on this island. They hadn't always, only after their daughter, my granddaughter, had died out at sea –she too had become a pirate. Actually, all my grandchildren had passed away, leaving their children in their grandmother's care. The other two had died when a bomb had gone off too early. It brought a small tear to my eye just thinking about it, but no one seemed to notice, or otherwise ignored it.

"Go on, mom; tell us stories like you used to when we were younger."

"Shouldn't we wait for your brother to arrive?" her husband asked.

"Zoro and the crew just picked us up, so we won't be arriving for a while," a voice came through the den den mushi that I hadn't noticed before. Luffy must have brought it out at some point. "Start the stories, mom. Hopefully we'll arrive before you finish them all."

I smiled as the man I loved tightened his grip around my waist. I knew that he felt my lifespan ending too. It breaks him on the inside, I'm sure. He has years before he'll even near death –that rubber body of his more than likely going to last him quite a while. He kissed me once more before resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Let's see," I began, closing my eyes and feeling the gentle rocking of the ship. It was so peaceful. "From the very beginning, right? Well, you all know how I was a great thief. I had stolen a map from Buggy –leader of the Buggy Pirates…"

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes slowly as her last sentence trailed off. I didn't need to check for a pulse –I knew I wouldn't find one.<p>

"Mom?" Our children said tentatively.

"Grandma?"

As the realization came to them, tears rolled down their faces. I smiled sadly, blinking back tears fast. I have her one final kiss, then looked out to sea to see a ship approaching fast. It nearly ran into our ship, but with Franky's expertise it stopped short, and everybody hopped from one boat to another.

"We're too late," Robin said sadly, gripping tightly onto Zoro's arm. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Despite rushing, we were too late."

Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brooke were also crying, along with their own children and families, and Sanji turned his face away, hugging Harumi who sobbed loudly into his shirt. Zoro just looked straight ahead, seeing but not taking in what he saw. Finally, he moved away from Robin, coming over to me and offering to take her from me. I shook my head, "No, I have her."

"What are we going to do?" Our son and daughter asked, nearly simultaneously.

"The mikan trees," I said, brushing her hair out of her face and smiling down at her. She looked like she was sleeping. "We'll place her under the mikan trees, beside Nojiko and Bellemere. Zoro –if you don't mind, there's a shovel in the orchard."

"Alright," he said, walking to Robin and giving her a quick hug before hopping over the edge of the ship like he was still twenty. Somehow the others got the message I wanted to be alone, so they helped my great-grandchildren off the ship and slowly started back into town.

A tear slid down my face, and I quickly caught it. I wasn't supposed to cry. I knew this had been coming. I only wished we could have died beside the other, so neither one of us could have suffered the pain that was felt when the other passed on.

At least she was smiling. Did that mean she had led a content life? Had she been happy with me?

It was a stupid question. I knew she had loved me as much as I loved her. And all of those memories we made and shared –all those stories that she had recollected in the hours before her death –just showed how much we loved each other.

No. Correction. Love –present tense. We still love each other. The straw-hat pirates knew better than anyone else that the spirit still lived on on the planet.

So as I picked her up and headed for the orchard, I smiled like I used to when we were younger.

For Nami.


	26. Of Rain

**A/N: **Did you miss me? :) Well, my week long break is pretty much over, and I almost have the next chapter of "Down Under" written, but it won't be finished tonight, nor will it be tomorrow, unless my friend cancels her plans with me. So Friday :) Until then, voila! You have this incredibly short one-shot :P After spending a week writing original characters in my own personal novels, I can't help but feel that I'm a little out of touch with the characters, so bear with me, alright? :P

I thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Rain<strong>

It washes over me. It's cold, even a little chilling, but relaxing. Very relaxing.

I breathe in. I breathe out.

Calmly… Slowly…

Each drop hits my skin in hard strokes. My face stings with the beating it's taking… But it's fine. Sometimes I liked days like this, where I can sit and be cleansed by the pure and untainted water that falls from the sky. It seems to beat the hardship out of me. Pain seems to disappear, along with awful memories. Bad things seem less so. And the world feels like it's nothing but a dream. Sure, the waves that come with the storm rock the ship, but the swaying is almost relaxing in its own way -besides, it's just the rain that's hard. It wasn't a full on storm. At least not yet. Perhaps when it became so, I'd go and change into something warm, before curling up in my bed with a nice book. Maybe he would sit beside me, taking a small nap or something. It'd be nice. It's always nice when we can spend time together in comfort.

I breathe in. I breathe out.

The air is damp –but I suppose that's only natural. Besides, I like it. It smells fresh, clean; it was unlike the usual salty sea air.

I breathe in. I breathe out.

I open my eyes –

Slowly. Calmly.

I flinch slightly to see a large drop approaching rapidly. It hits my eyebrow. Despite the slickness of my face, I can feel its path as it slides down the bridge of my nose to the tip, where it meets other drops, forming into a larger droplet. Where that drop falls, I have no idea.

I inhale through my mouth. A long, shaky breath. I can taste the rain.

I turn my head to the side, and I see him watching me. Always watching me. He's watching me through the window. I'm surprised he's not out here. I wonder if we'll both catch colds, supposing he'll join me out here, in this weather…

But idiots don't catch colds.

He disappears from the window.

I breathe in. I breathe out.

The door opens.

He starts walking towards me. In a matter of seconds he's drenched to the bone. That's how hard it's raining. But as his hair gets plastered to his forehead, his straw-hat resting on his back, he just laughs, the same way he always laughs:

_"Shishishi_"

I breathe in. I breathe out.

I try to make it slow, but it hitches when his cold fingers brush against my arm. I try to make it calm, but my racing heart makes it otherwise.

He lifts my chin up so that his gaze bears into mine. I lift my arms, and they wrap around his wet neck. In our close proximity, I can feel his heart beating. It seems to pound through his entire body.

The water splashes and chills the two of us.

Slowly his lips lower to mine. His eyes never stray from my face, watching -always watching.

He's slow. Calm.

I breathe in. I breathe out.

I shiver. I close my eyes.

Our lips meet…

And I can't help but think…

That this is nice –kinda like one of the romance novels that Robin keeps on the shelf in our bedroom and in the library:

_After all, isn't it every girls dream to be kissed in the rain?_


	27. Of Shadows

**A/N:** So here's another short one, but I was making shadow puppets earlier, and all I could think was - "Why not?"

I'm a cool kid, what can I say? :)

Exams are coming up, so I have the feeling I'll be busy. I'll try to update whenever I can :P The next chapter of _"No Danger Allowed"_ is halfway done. I would have finished it tonight, had I not had to study for a test tomorrow in one of my classes. Three weeks until exam week, and then another week until summer... I'm pretty excited :D For summer... not exams :P

And check out the new site layout! Ahha, it feels so weird... it's going to take me a while to get used to it. I'm so used to everything being at the top of the screen! I'm not even sure if I like it this way or not! :P But I love the new private messaging XD And the 200+ messages I had (because for me it wasn't marking them as read for some reason... was it the same for you guys?) disappeared! Awesome! :)

Well, I'd like to say to you that you guys are awesome, and I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Shadows<strong>

"What's this one?"

"Hmm... hmmmmmmmmm... ummmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Luffy, it's a bunny."

"Oh! A bunny! I see it now!"

"This one?"

"Umm…Uhh… Umm…"

"It's a bird, Luffy."

"Bird! Shishishi –I knew that."

"I know you did… And… this one?"

"Umm… Oh! Oh! It's Eyelash!"

"I suppose it does look like Eyelash! But yes, a camel. How about… this one?"

"Ahhhh... uhhh... hmmm..."

"Turtle, Luffy, turtle!"

"Turtle! Shishishi! I want to try!"

I brought my hands away from the light, smiling at Luffy, "Go on. Do your own shadow puppet."

"Hmm," he tilted his head, trying to think of a good figure to mimic with the shadows cast by his hands. His face suddenly brightened, and he shoved his hands into the light beam, only he moved a little too quickly and energetically, nearly knocking the light over. "Guess this one!"

"Um… a duck?"

"It's a puppy!" he said, sounding slightly offended.

"What am I saying? Of course it's a puppy," I smiled at him.

"This one?"

"Crocodile?"

"It's a mouse, Nami!"

"Oh."

"Nami!"

"I'm sorry!" I laughed. "You're not very good at this, Luffy."

"No, you're just unable to see the obvious," Luffy mumbled, pouting slightly as he crossed his arms. The he launched forward again, a new idea striking him. "How about this one?"

"An… elephant?"

"A Sea King!"

"Ohhhh," I said, not seeing it at all.

"You're bad at this," Luffy laughed.

"You're worse!" I said, pushing him slightly. "Let a pro make the shadow puppets."

"It's my turn!"

"Luffy! Share the light! We can make them both together," I fought playfully with him.

"Oh, yeah! Shishishi! Let's share!" But he drew away too quickly, and I fell forward. He caught me though, before I fell. His face lowered towards mine, and then his eyes shifted to the side, and he paused, his lips inches from mine.

I did the same, seeing our silhouettes on the wall. After a moment I asked, "What do you think this one is?"

Luffy's gaze met mine, and he grinned, "There's only one thing this _can_ be! Shishishi!"

I waited for him to continue.

He kissed me, before saying –

"Love. This one is _definitely_ love."


	28. Of Sugar

**A/N:** Ahha, I got the idea for this one-shot, and although in the middle of writing another one-shot, I just had to get this one down. I, personally, don't recall the straw-hats ever eating hard sugar candies, so this story comes from that basis... And we can all only imagine how Luffy would react, being introduced to such candy for the first time... XD

Another one-shot will be up tomorrow. I've started working on the next chapter of Down Under, but that probably won't be up until Tuesday night... and I think that's it as far as my updating time-line. I also need to find time to write another Brooke-shot... I'm also happy to announce that I'll be doing a collaboration with Archeia, and I feel it's really one to be looking forward to, so watch for it, alright? XD

And that's that... Annnnnd I hope you enjoy! :) Don't be afraid to review! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Sugar<strong>

"Nami, what's that?"

I looked at what Luffy was pointing at, "That? I'm not quite sure."

Picking it up, I looked at it. It was some kind of food, which was obvious, considering we were in the marketplace. It was yellow, wrapped carefully in plastic. I held it to my nose, a very sweet scent coming to my nose. Kind of lemony.

"So what is it?"

"I'm not quite sure," I told him, looking back down at the basket I had taken it from. There were so many different colours: yellow, green, red, orange, blue, purple, brown, pink and white.

"How much for these here?" I asked the nearest merchant.

"Fifty beli for a small bagful," he told me.

"We'll get two then," I said. I watched as he scooped out a handful, filling what was indeed a small bag. It was fine though, since it was pretty cheap compared to most other things in this particular market –the downs of being in a well-off town.

"Can I try one, Nami?" Luffy asked as the bags were handed to me.

"Um," I held the bag in my head for a moment before I nodded, "Yeah, sure, just hold on a second." I opened one bag and pulled out two of them, still not sure what they were exactly. I unwrapped both of them, placing one in Luffy's outstretched hand before placing one in my mouth.

It tasted as sweet as it smelled. I had taken an orange one, drawn to it by its mikan-like colour. And I was pleased that its taste was just as citrusy. I closed my eyes happily, then turned to the merchant, "What are these?"

"They're candies," he said, looking at me as if I were stupid. "They're made from sugar and fruit juice."

"Hmm," I said, looking at the bag in my hand. "Candy."

"Nami, I want another," Luffy said, tugging on my sleeve.

"Let's go find a place to sit," I told him.

"Mm," he said, reaching to carry the bag for me, but I pulled it further away from him, knowing that even if each candy was individually wrapped, the entire bag would be empty by the time we did find a place to sit.

"Oh," he exclaimed suddenly, taking me up in his arms. "I got the perfect place to sit."

"The roof?" I asked, anticipating his next move.

"Shishishi," was all he said in response, stretching his arm and grabbing the nearest roof. I closed my eyes as we flew forward, though I was quite used to the motion. But I liked to imagine that we were somewhere else. All alone, just the two of us. It didn't matter where, but flying through the air with him like that always made me feel that way.

"There. How's this?"

I opened my eyes, seeing the entire town below us. I looked at the building that we were on, but I wasn't sure exactly. It didn't matter, it was nice.

I shifted from off his lap and onto the ledge we were perched on, opening the bag and giving him a few more candies. I took a few out for myself, hand picking out all the orange ones.

"These are so good," Luffy said, struggling to unwrap them.

"Here," I took one from him, showing him how to unwrap it before handing it back to him. I looked back down at the town and smiled, "This is a good town."

"Mm," Luffy agreed.

"Is that Robin down there?" I asked, moving my foot out of the way to see below us. At that moment she glanced up. She seemed surprised to see us up there, but smiled and waved. I still looked around for an ear or something, but didn't see a thing.

"Nami, can I have more?"

"You ate them all already?" I asked, digging into the bag again. "We should save some for the others."

"But it's good," Luffy murmured. He started swinging his feet back and forth. The more candy he ate, the more energetic he seemed to be.

"No more, Luffy," I told him, tying the open end of the bag into a knot.

"Awe," he said, standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh? I want to run around, wanna come?"

"No, but –" he was gone before I could finish saying what I wanted to "-you could drop me off on the ground at least..."

I looked down at the ground below. Neither Robin nor anyone else was anywhere to be seen. But I could see Luffy as he ran all over the town, his straw-hat appearing in the streets, on top of other buildings, and sometimes in open windows. It was a game I started playing –trying to find Luffy, wherever he may have been. Oh. There he was, on top of a sign in front of a bar... Was that him in that tree over there? Oh, he found Chopper. Oh, Chopper lost Luffy... Ah, there he was -nope, he's gone...

Ah -nope, gone again...

Eventually, he stopped showing up anywhere. I grew curious -and admittedly, more than a little angry -but I couldn't do anything from all the way up there. I crossed my legs, resting my elbow on my knee, and resting my chin in my hand. I sighed, watching the sunset alone. When it was completely set, a hand poked my shoulder, and I looked down to see Robin standing below once again.

Slowly, she lowered me to the ground.

"Did you have fun?"

"Being abandoned the entire afternoon? Yeah. I had tons of fun," I told her, dusting myself off. "Luffy?"

"Back at the ship," she said.

Angrily I marched back to the ship, Robin hot on my heels.

"He's in our room," Robin said, slipping away to where Zoro was napping on the lawn deck.

I threw open the door, ready to give Luffy a piece of my mind –

But he was sleeping. He must have worn himself out, running all over the town for the last few hours.

I slinked over to him, brushing his hair out of his face. It was hard to stay mad when he looked so innocent. Even if the little bugger did abandon me in the worst place possible. I looked over to the table, spotting a marker. He wouldn't get off so easily.

I uncapped the marker and wrote in clear letters –'I am an idi~ot ❤'

Then I hid the candy.

Because I definitely wasn't going to let him have so much sugar…

Ever. Again.


	29. Of Sand

**A/N:** And here it is! As promised :P The story I stopped writing halfway to write and publish "Of Sugar" yesterday :P

It's crazy though, after one night my one-shot completely disappears off the first page :P It used to, like, take a day and a half (not like it mattered when i was updating everyday :P )

I'll update "Down Under" tomorrow, hopefully. I'm thinking that I should finish that one up first, then go and finish up "No Danger Allowed", just so that everything runs a bit smoother. I think my updates will probably be a little faster too, since I won't be jumping from one track of mind to the other. I would have done it the other way around, except DU will be shorter than NDA, so it just makes sense to finish it up first... Though before that, I probably will do one more update of NDA. I mean, I have a long weekend coming up, so might as well :P

Anyway, enough rambling! Don't be afraid to review, aaaannnnd I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Sand<strong>

I wiggled my toes.

I stretched.

I leaned back and soaked up the rays of the sun as they bore down on me as I sat on a towel on the beach of the bay that we had anchored at. It was so peaceful.

"It's so hot," Luffy complained beside me. "Let's go into the shade, Nami."

"Go ahead," I murmured, stretched my neck, always hoping to get a tan.

He exhaled loudly, but didn't leave. He did shift, and I opened one eye to see what he was up to. I watched as he piled sand up on his feet, slowly building it up his legs.

"What are you doing?"

"Burying myself in the sand," he said simply.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he grinned, already up to his knees.

"Do what you will then," I shrugged, closing my eyes and resting the back of my head on the folds of my arms. I yawned, the heat making me tired. It didn't matter if I fell asleep –if I burnt it'd go down into a tan, right?

* * *

><p>I looked over, the faint sound of her snoring taking me by surprise.<p>

"Shishishi," I said, slipping out of the sand that buried my legs and standing up.

I started putting sand on her feet, but she kicked it off, her eyes opening sleepily, "Luffy, what are you doi…?" her voice trailed off.

"Just playing," I told her, freezing.

"Well, get out of my sun," she murmured, turning her face to the side.

"Mm," I nodded, taking a step over. I looked around. I had to find a way to do this quickly, or else she'd keep on waking up like that. And I was hungry. When was lunch?

"You just ate," she mumbled, as if reading my mind.

"Shishishi," I laughed.

I started building a pile of sand beside her. It was going to be _huge_. And then, when it was high enough, I was going to push it onto her, covering her completely.

But the pile wouldn't build much higher than my knee, the grains just sliding down to the bottom of the small hill. Out of frustration I kicked the hill, sending the sand all over Nami.

"Luffy…" Without even seeing her face I could just see that vein ticking in her temple.

"Sorry," I said half-heartedly, starting to take off as she rose to her feet.

"Luffy!" she shouted after me, and I glanced back to see her running after me.

"Shishishi," I grinned as I kept my legs moving.

There was this part of the beach that was filled with these large rocks, sand filling the varying distances between them, and I dodged through them, before finding a hiding spot behind one boulder. I crouched, waiting for her to come around so that I could pounce on her. But at the last moment I heard a slip on the rock above, and I looked up to see Nami coming down on me. I caught her, falling back into the sandy ground.

"Shishishi," she laughed mockingly as she laid on top of me.

I grinned, and my stomach growled.

"You're such a pain in the ass," she told me, rolling off of me.

"But I'm your pain in the ass… right?" I looked up at her.

She gazed down at me for a moment before smiling.

"Mm. You're also my idiot, my captain, my idiot, my bottomless pit, my idiot –I could go on forever, Luffy."

"Shishishi," I reached up to grab her hand. Instead of helping me to my feet though, she crouched down beside me, crossing her arms over her legs, emphasizing her boobs. She leaned in and kissed me.

Then she got me with a sucker punch of sand, getting a few of the grains in my eyes. By the time I blinked them out, she was gone. I jumped to my feet, then climbed on top of the rock, watching as she made her way out of this rock area.

She slipped on the sand, and I grinned. Silently, still watching her as she got a head-start, I took off my hat, wiping the sand off of it.

Then I took off after her.


	30. Of Fish

**A/N:** Fishie-fishie-fishie-fishie... I love fishies :D

Anyway, Sorry about the lack of updates over the past couple of days. I've been absorbed in this one manga, and the X-men movie series. I only have one movie to go (but, like, fifty more chapters...) so we'll see how that goes. Last week of classes -exams start next week. I can't wait for the summer. Except I'm thinking I need to get a job. But, again, we'll see how that goes :P

This story wasn't supposed to turn out this way -I had had an entirely different story idea and title, but somehow I got to a certain point (which wasn't too far into this shot at all) and decided that this would be a better approach with what I already had. I'm fairly satisfied with the result though :P However, I'll probably do a one-shot with the initial intentions I had with this story something soon.

Well, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Fish<strong>

They moved so gracefully within their liquid confinements. And they were all so colourful. So beautiful. I could watch them for hours, sitting here on the bench in front of the glass. It was relaxing.

"Nami?"

I glanced over my shoulder at Luffy as he approached, "Oh, Luffy."

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

In here –the aquarium bar. I looked back up at the fish, before responding. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh," he said as he strolled closer to me. He took a seat behind me as I sat folded there, leaning forward onto my knees.

I was silent for a moment as I watched the aquatic creatures swim back and forth in their limited space. Their fins seemed to dance in the water, reminding me of my hair and how it floated in smooth disarray when I was fully submerged underwater, especially now that my hair was longer.

"We need to catch more fish," Luffy murmured, sitting up on his knees so that he could press his face against the glass.

"So go catch more fish," I shrugged, giving a small laugh.

"In a little while," he backed away from the glass, tracing his finger on the cool surface. Usually I would have scolded him for putting his fingerprints on the glass, but watching the fish swim made me feel like there was no point in rebutting him for something I knew he would do again and again.

"I think it'd be really cool to be a fish," I said after a moment. "Floating through the water, swimming with nowhere in particular in mind, worries fleeting as fast as they come… not a care in the world except for the current rushing past you in the middle of the vast sea… And Marines and Pirates don't go after fish."

"I'd want to be a Sea King!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Well, I suppose Marines and Pirates go after Sea Kings," I muttered. "But I'd want to be one of the deep sea dwelling fish –the ones you don't see unless you're as low as Fishman Island."

"Other fish would attack them," Luffy pointed out.

"Well…" he had to bring something up against everything I said –though I didn't think he had any intentions of doing so. "Still…"

"And I thought you didn't like fishmen."

"I never said I wanted to be a fishman –or, rather a fish woman, but an _actual_ fish, with fins and gills and a long flowing tail, Luffy."

"So a mermaid?"

"Luffy," I sighed with exasperation. "A fish! Like these guys right here."

"Why?"

"Because it'd be different," I shook my head, not knowing what to say to him anymore.

"Why would you want to be different?"

"I never said I wanted to be different either, I just said it'd be _cool_ to be a fish."

"Oh," he said, turning back to the fish in the tank. He laughed, "Shishishi. Good. Because I don't want you to be a fish. I like you just the way you are."

I smiled, "Thanks, Luffy."

"Shishishi."

We both continued to watch the fish for a moment, silence surrounding us in a peaceful manner. I could hear Luffy's breathing. Iiiiiin…. Ouuuutt… So calm, with no particular worries on his mind, I was sure. Luffy was like a fish –ironic, since he couldn't swim. I had read somewhere that some fish only had a memory span of three seconds. That was Luffy, alright. Though it wasn't his memory –he had a really good memory, but his train of thought that jumped around. For the most part it was predictable -food, fun, food, sleep, food, fun, fight, food, fun, sleep. But there were those moments that I could honestly say I had no idea what was going on up in that rubbery skull of his.

"They look delicious," Luffy said suddenly.

Food.

Go figure.

"Do you ever think about anything other than food?" I rolled my eyes, leaning so that my back rested against his forearm. "Or fun, or sleep?"

He laughed for a moment before he became quiet.

"Well, I think about you."

I turned to look at him, "More than food?"

"Mm," he nodded.

I mustn't have looked like I believed him, because he pulled me in for a quick kiss –our lips, meeting for a mere few seconds before he pulled away and told me once more:

"I think about you, Nami. All the time."


	31. Of Heroes

**A/N:** I know I said I'd get working on _Down Under_, but I really can't help the fact that it's been busy. _**BUT**_ for the next two months I'll have more than enough time on my hands :P It'll probably be more of a matter of motivation or anything. So review :P That usually gets me going :)

Honestly, I've been so stressed out and frustrated these past couple of days though. I dislike unreliable people... but _c'est la vie_. That's life. I'll take it with a grain of salt.

Anyway, I'll just leave it at that. How many of you even read these long author's notes? :P

Well, it's all good, either way :P

Oh, and this isn't the story I meant to write when I wrote fish -this is one that was that had been written for the most part a long time ago, but I had never completely finished it. It was, like, the original "Of Rescue", but obviously, with "Of Rescue" already being a one-shot with a different story idea, this one was in need of a title change. It's only "Of Hero_es_" because "Of Hero" just sounds weird to me...

Well, I'll responding to reviews tomorrow! First "break" I've had in a while... I can't wait. Reading the reviews for a second time still makes me smile, and I love replying, honestly and truly, just sometimes I simply don't have the time... So review so that I have more to respond to tomorrow! :D

Anywaaaaay, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Heroes<strong>

"It's not safe to go that way."

"_He'_s there."

"_He'_s dangerous."

"_He'_s evil."

"It's best to stay away."

"Don't go that way."

"It's like a death wish to approach him."

"Get on your ship and leave."

"You can't do anything for us here."

"You're pirates. You're just as bad as he is."

"You're pirates? Leave now."

"You're pirates… do you want something from us too?"

"What's wrong with them?" Usopp grumbled as we walked through the town, their condescending gazes making him squirm.

"Go back to the ship if you don't like it," I told him, looking around. "Sanji, restock quickly. Chopper, you go with Robin and gather what you need for medicine."

"I'll go get more material for my weapon development," Franky said.

"I'll go with him," Usopp chirped.

"And what are you doing, Nami?" Brooke asked.

"Luffy and I will check out the commotion," I said, meeting the eyes of a villager, who quickly bowed her head in shame. I frowned. "Let's go Luffy."

"I'll tag along," Brooke strolled behind us.

"Whatever," I didn't care.

"They're scared of us," Luffy murmured.

"Bad pirate experiences," I told him, my fingers barely grazing the back of his hand.

"We'll help them overcome it."

I smiled, slipping my fingers into his palm. "Well, you helped me overcome it."

He squeezed my hand gently.

Finally we saw what was scaring them. There was a band of pirates standing there in the middle of the town square, holding their guns to a couple of children. A young woman fought to get through, but no one would let her get to the kids. She was in tears. So were the children.

"Next time… never mind. There won't be a next time for you," the pirate said, his finger slowly going to the trigger. "Let this be a lesson for all."

"Oi!" I began, taking a step forward.

Luffy was one step ahead of me. His fist went flying through the air, hitting the captain right in the jaw. The guy flew back, landing on one of his crew members.

"Yohoho! What a bone shattering punch!" Brooke laughed loudly. "Bones!" Brooke nudged me a little. "Get it?"

"Your impertinence amazes me," I rolled my eyes at Brooke. "This is a serious matter, Brooke. So get your act together. You ass."

"Ass? I don't have one! Skull joke! Yohoho!"

Luffy's serious mask cracked a little with a twitch of the corner of his lips.

"Oi!" The pirate crew shouted, rushing to help their captain up.

He waved them away, getting up himself and making a point of dusting himself off. In his temple, I could see a vein ticking angrily, but the rest of his face remained impassive. Slowly he raised his gaze to settle upon the three of us. The children had scuttled away, their mother finally let through the lines and holding them tightly.

"Who are you?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. I wondered if he was trying to be intimidating. I mean, I supposed he looked scary to these villagers, but he was nothing like Zoro or Sanji, or even Luffy, when he was serious, with blood dripping from swords and feet and fists. Right now their captain just looked… pathetic.

"Eh? Don't you know?" Brooke laughed. "I'm the Soul King!"

"I wasn't talking to you," he snapped.

"Ouch. That hurt. It kills me and my ears to hear that," Brooke said dramatically. Then he perked up. "But I have no ears! AND I'm already dead! Yohoho! Double skull joke!"

"Eh? Me?" Luffy asked, pointing at himself and looking around. "Shishishi. I'm Luffy!"

"Luffy? As in Straw-hat Luffy?"

I lifted the hat that rested lightly on his back and placed it on his head, and said, "The one and only."

"And what are you? His little bitch?"

I clenched my fist, but Luffy was faster, his fist striking him hard the moment the words left his mouth.

"No one," Luffy began firmly, his grinning face completely hidden, not even a trace within his shadowed eyes. "_No one_ calls Nami a bitch."

The men that backed up their captain, and even innocent citizens, started fainting. Even I started feeling a little dizzy, but I gripped Luffy's hand, forcing myself to remain standing. He had used Haki on previous occasions, but this was so intense that Brooke too was supporting himself with his cane. If he had skin, I'm sure his knuckles would be white.

The captain stood up, however, which only made Luffy angrier. He lashed out, knocking the man onto his ass, then struck him again. He kept going until the man laid there unconscious. Luffy wiped sweat from his forehead, still tense and angry. He looked like he wanted to keep going, but he appeared to be having an inner battle -it wasn't respectable to hit a man that was already unconscious, but hurting me and calling me names wasn't something he'd just let someone get away with unscathed. So I did the only thing I could do: reassure him.

"Luffy, that's enough," I told him, wrapping my arms around him. His power ebbed away, and he looked down at me. "Thank you."

He embraced me with one arm, kissing my forehead, and then he looked at the captain and his men, laying there on the cobble street. Luffy turned to me, leading me away as shouting drew near. Marines? It didn't matter. We'd be long gone before we'd know for sure. Brooke followed closely behind.

"Always so quick on the draw," he commented, and Luffy only glanced back.

"No," I corrected Brooke, also peering back at our skeleton comrade. Then I looked up at Luffy and smiled, bringing his hand to my lips for a quick peck on his knuckles. "Always so quick to my rescue."

Luffy laughed, easing up a little, and I pulled him to a stop so that I could kiss him, full on the lips. Brooke whistled as he tried to be nonchalant. Luffy smiled against my lips and broke away.

I reached up and brushed a stray hair back behind his ear, smiling earnestly…

"My hero."


	32. Of Flowers

**A/N:** A little long overdue (like, 30+ reviews overdue XD) but here it is, the 200th reviewer's one-shot! This one's dedicated to Johnsayskarmel! I hope it doesn't disappoint! :)

This one starts out as Luffy's point of view, but changes to Nami's towards the end.

And after I post this, it's study time... Wish me luck on my exam tomorrow. For this particular exam, I actually might need it...

Not a lot to say today, I suppose... except WHOA for the newest chapter of One Piece -DID YOU SEE BROOKE! OBVIOUSLY I'm going to have to do another Brooke-shot sometime soon XD Ahhhhhh, good ol' Brooke. OH! And I saw the newest Pirates of the Caribbean today -I thoroughly enjoyed XD

And I hope that YOU enjoy this :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Flowers<strong>

"How… empty."

Nami looked around disappointedly at the barren land.

The island that we had arrived at was supposed to be one of the prettiest islands on the Grand Line, filled with spring flowers and beautiful trees, the cleanest water and loooooots of food.

"Supposed" to be.

Instead there was hardly any glass, let alone flowers, and the trees were awkward and bare, and the only water we could see from where we stood was the sea. And there was no food.

"Where's the food?"

"Where're the beautiful flowers?" Chopper asked.

"Where're the flourishing trees?" Franky put his sunglasses on top of his head, looking out across the flat area we had landed on.

"Where're the delicious animals?" Sanji asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yohoho! This island is as dead as I am!" Brooke laughed, bending down to overturn a rock. "And that, my friends, is quite dead indeed! Yohoho! Skull joke!"

"This sucks," Nami said, crouching to grab a fistful of sand. She let it run slowly through her fingers, overturning her hand completely when it started to slow down. "I really wanted to see the beauty of this island…"

"Where's the food?"

"I wonder what happened," Robin murmured, taking a step forward.

"Nami~~ You said there'd be foooooood…"

"I know," she snapped at me. She lowered her head. "I guess I was wrong…"

"I'm going to find a town," Robin said, turning to face us.

"I'll come along," Zoro moved to her side.

"Us too," everyone else chipped in, except Franky, who opted to stay behind and watch the ship.

"I'll come, too," Nami mumbled, moving her feet sluggishly. She looked up at me, "Coming, Luffy?"

She looked so disappointed with the island.

"No," I said. "I want to explore."

"We will be –never mind, just do what you want. We'll meet up at the ship at sundown, alright? We'll leave then too –we got here by eternal pose, and I don't want to wait and find out how long it'll take for the log pose to set."

"Mm," I nodded.

I watched them as they went, glancing at Franky.

"What's up, Luffy?" Franky asked.

"Adventure!" I grinned. "And food."

He just laughed. "Be careful, alright?" Franky said, turning and heading back for the ship.

I scowled, "I'm always careful."

Then I was off! I hurried towards the bare trees, leaping over a large fallen branch. I ran through the trees, every stride making my precious hat flap against my back.

The dead forest seemed to last forever, and when it ended, I almost didn't notice, because I was focused on something else –a valley. I had almost gone over the edge, and if I hadn't reached over and grabbed the nearest tree, I would be a rubber pancake at the bottom. It was soooo deep. I wonder if there was something edible down there.

I leaped over the edge, holding my hat to my head.

"Shishishi," I laughed.

And I grinned when my feet touched the ground.

* * *

><p>"He's late," I murmured, kicking at the sand and sitting down on the beach, facing the orange sky left behind by the sun.<p>

"We could always leave without him," Usopp said. "The ship only needs one captain anyway!"

"I don't think any of us would ever accept you as our captain," Zoro muttered, walking by me and sitting against a large piece of driftwood. "He'll come. He always does."

"Would it kill him to be punctual though?"

"You would think he'd be hungry though," Sanji leaned over the edge of the ship. "Poor kid hasn't eaten all day."

"Maybe we should search for him," Chopper looked more anxious than I felt.

I had a bad premonition, and I turned towards the trees. Luffy burst out of them, carrying a large bag behind him, nearly double his size, that bobbled up and down as he ran.

"Get on the ship!" he shouted, laughing.

We all stood there dumbfounded until we saw an army chasing after him.

"Get on the ship!" he called again, waving his arms.

We all climbed aboard, and Franky opened the sails.

As we pulled away, Luffy's arm grabbed the mast and he shot aboard.

"Whew~" he sighed, wiping his brow as he sat there on the lawn deck.

The army shouted from the shore. A closer look made them to appear more like tribe warriors.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked him.

"I don't know," Luffy grinned.

"You managed to find people?" _We_ hadn't managed to find anyone –which wasn't surprising in the almost wasteland of an island.

"Shishishi, no. They found me!" he laughed. "I don't know why they chased me though. All I did was take some of their fruit, and I found this _really_ pretty flower."

"Fruit? Flowers? On _that_ land."

"There was this valley! And it had sooo much fruit. It was delicious! Shishishi."

"Idiot!" I smacked him upside the head. "If you didn't disturb them, we could have all seen it."

"Sorry –" he didn't look all that sorry. "But I brought you some fruit!"

He opened his bag, revealing its contents. The fruit were larger than normal fruit, but still came in regular shapes and colours.

"Whoa~" Chopper, Usopp, Franky and Brooke awed.

"And Nami," Luffy dug into his pocket as Robin came out of the kitchen, having disappeared previously into the library. "This is for you."

He pulled out a flower, which indeed was absolutely beautiful.

"Um, Luffy," Robin began. "That's one of the sacred flowers of this island."

"Eh? Really?"

"It's probably why they were so angry," Robin nodded towards the bay.

"I suppose it's too late to worry about that now," I said, taking the flower from Luffy. I placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"I just didn't like seeing you disappointed," he grinned. I felt my heart clench. I loved him. I really did.

"So is this why you came back so late?" I asked.

"Eh? No," he grinned.

"Then was it because you were being chased?" Franky asked.

"Nope!"

"Then why?"

"Shishishi," Luffy scratched the back of his head. "I fell asleep!"

We all face-palmed. But really, what did we expect?

Especially from Luffy…


	33. Of Love

**A/N:** Are you ready to read the most gushiest, fluffiest one-shot? Like, ever? Because I think this qualifies XD 1000+ humorous and sickeningly sweet words. But I had fun writing it. I love verbal competitions like this, trying hard to out do the other person... Awesome :P

This is actually the one-shot I first intended to write when I was writing "Of Fish". And then I let the title sit in my mind until I came up with a one-shot that matched it wholeheartedly :P I'm quite happy with the turnout :)

Also, to any of those that would love to read my own personal novels, I have a link on my profile! :) I have 2 different stories up now, and I hope you check them out, because it would really mean a lot to me.

Well, without further adieu, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Love<strong>

The two of us lay on the bench of the library. The sky was dark, and the stars were out, and the crescent moon shone down through the window. It was calm, and quiet, except for our breathing. Luffy's head was on my lap, and I gently shifted through his hair with my fingers. He, too, was playing with my hair –the long strands that cascaded past my breasts. He rolled the strands between his fingers until there was nothing left to hold, then would pick up another strand and do it again. I don't know how many times he repeated it -I lost count.

We didn't speak much -there was nothing to discuss, not really. I had already scolded him earlier for the damage he had taken during our battle yesterday, after he woke up this afternoon. We just sat there in a comfortable silence.

His straw-hat rested on his stomach, recently patched up so that no holes were in it anymore. He had bandages every where. Around his stomach, on his arms, even one on his lower leg. I felt my heart squeeze slightly every time my gaze fell upon the white bandages on his tanned skin.

The hand that wasn't playing with his hair reached out tenderly to touch the bandage. His hand came up and grabbed mine, holding it and rubbing his thumb back and forth against my palm, as if to reassure me.

"I love you," he said, looking up and meeting my gaze.

"I love you more," I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"I love you more than Sanji loves girls," Luffy said, his gaze going back to my hair as he combed his fingers gently through it.

I laughed, the sound filling the entire room. "I love you more than Zoro loves his swords."

"I love you more than Chopper wants to be able to cure everything," his own lip corners were slowly turning up.

"I love you more than Robin wants to find out about the Blank Century."

"I love you more than Franky wants his ship to make it to the final island in the Grandline."

"I love you more than Sanji wants to find All Blue."

"I love you more than Zoro wants to be the greatest swordsman in the world."

"I love you more than Brooke wants to meet up with Laboon."

"I love you more than the amount of cool weapons Franky has created, and will create."

"I love you more than the number of Skull jokes Brooke will ever say in his life time."

"Brooke's going to live forever," Luffy said.

"Which means a lot of skull jokes, Luffy," I told him.

"Well, I love you more than Usopp lies in a year."

"That's a good one," I complimented him.

"Shishishi, thank you," he grinned.

"I love you more than Vivi loves her country."

"Vivi loves her country a lot," he said.

"Exactly," I smiled down at him.

"I love you more than Zoro loves sleep and sake."

"I love you more than the number of fish in the sea."

"I love you more than the number of times I've thrown a punch –and the number of times I will throw a punch in the future!"

"I love you more than the number of times Chopper has and will have to nurse you to good health."

"I love you more than the number of times Sanji has and will bring you and Robin a snack and a drink."

"I love you more than the amount of meat Sanji has made for you, past, present and future."

"I love you more than the number of people that have felt the sharp side of Zoro's swords."

"I love you more than the number of Marines you've made frustrated."

"That's not a lot," he said defensively.

"Believe me, Luffy, it's a lot," I tugged playfully on one of his strands of hair.

"Eh? Really? Well… I love you more than you love your mikans."

"And I love you more than you love your meat."

"Shishishi, I love you more than I love my meat too!"

"That one doesn't count, I already said that one."

"Oh, well, I love you more than you want to map the entire world."

"I love you more than I want all the gold in the world."

"I love you more than Robin and Zoro love each other… combined!"

"I love you more than the number of pirates that are after One Piece."

He was silent for a long moment, then looked at me with his warm eyes and smiled widely. "I love you more than I want to be Pirate King."

I placed my hands on either side of his head, pulling it up, stretching his neck, and kissing him. It was a long, passionate kiss, one that left us both breathless, and yet somehow yearning for more. We paused for a breath, but he caught my lips quickly once more, now sitting almost upright, holding himself up by gripping the back of the bench behind me.

When we finished, I leaned my right cheek against his, his breath hot on my ear, and I'm sure mine was just as hot on his. I nuzzled him lightly before whispering in his ear.

"And that, Luffy, is how much I love you."

He drew back, looking me in the eye with that devious look that he possessed sometimes. He leaned in close again, and my breath hitched as his lips barely pressed against mine. I could feel them, lightly there, but not quite touching. I felt them stretch into a grin, and tickle my lips as he spoke.

"And this, Nami, is how much I love you."


	34. Of Distance

**A/N: **Well, obviously this one's not as fluffy as "Of Love" ... I mean, you can't really get much fluffier than that :P Still, I enjoyed writing this one :)

And that's all I really have to say... My life is pretty uneventful with school being over :P

So I guess I'll leave it at that, and I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Distance<strong>

"Where's Luffy?" I asked Robin as I came out onto deck.

I hadn't seen him all day. I knew he was having fun with the boys, but for him to be absent for so long was strange.

"He was with Usopp and Chopper the last time I checked," Robin murmured, turning the page. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Nami."

"Yeah, well, Absence doesn't make me feel at ease with those three idiots."

She only chuckled.

I went to the railing and looked over, gazing out towards the island. Weren't they done exploring yet? There was an unsettling feeling at the pit of my stomach -not like a bad premonition, just -

"You could go look for them. I'm sure Luffy wouldn't mind if you interrupted their fun and games."

"I wouldn't do that to him," I sighed, turning around and sitting down on the ground. "It's just, it's kind of –"

"Lonely? Boring? Uneventful?"

"No," I denied it. Then I gave her a half-hearted smile, "Is that how you feel when Zoro's away for too long?"

"Yes," she said easily, flipping the page. "But then, Zoro was never one to crowd me in the first place."

Unlike Luffy who always seemed to hover nearby. Maybe the distance was a good thing. I shouldn't have to count on Luffy for company and entertainment.

After a few moments, I got up and went to the library. I had finished my map earlier, so instead I gazed at the shelves absentmindedly. Several minutes passed looking over the title before I just grabbed one, not caring what I had taken from the shelf. I sat lazily on the bench by the window that Luffy usually made faces through whenever I was working. But even though I had the book held to my face, the words did nothing but stare back at me, empty and lifeless. I constantly found myself glancing up and out the window, expecting him to be hanging there, watching me.

The door open, and my gaze swung to the door. I'll admit I was a little too hopeful, and Franky just laughed when he saw my disappointment.

"Lonely?"

"No," I said firmly, holding the book back up to my face to hide how embarrassed I was. I wasn't completely lonely -and even if I were I would never admit it.

He laughed, and I heard his footsteps go across the room to the ladder that went up to the bath. But that's where they stopped. I pulled the book away to see that his eyes were on me.

"Everything okay, Nami?" he asked.

"Everything's fine," I said. "Why?"

"Because you're holding one of Zoro's books on swords… I know you're a fast reader, but if that's really your last resort, then maybe you should spend a bit more money on books."

I closed the book and looked at the cover. What do you know? It _was_ a book on swords.

"Are you missing Luffy?"

"No –it's just kind of peaceful without him," I paused, "Too peaceful. It's strange."

"So you miss him," he grinned.

"I already said that I didn't," I muttered.

"It's fine, Nami. In fact, it's SUPER! Super cute."

"Whatever," I grumbled, watching as he climbed the ladder up to the bath.

With a sigh, I got up, putting the book away.

One of Zoro's books….

I really was out of it.

I exited onto the deck, glancing at the mikan trees I had already tended to this morning. Luffy had tried "helping" me. In the end I just made him sit off to the side.

I could hear Brooke playing a song on the deck below, soft and peaceful, yet sad. It infuriated me, because the slow tune matched my mood a little too much. I went to the railing and threw my shoe at him. It hit him smack dab in the middle of the forehead.

"Nami! You could've just asked me to stop if you didn't like the song!" Brooke called to me. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Except for the fact that my heart is already stopped! Yohoho! Skull joke!"

The other shoe followed.

A little happier I rolled my shoulders before I headed down to the kitchen.

"Nami-swa~an!" Sanji greeted me as my foot touched the ground. "Would you like a snack?"

"No, thank you," I mumbled as I headed back towards Robin. Luffy should be hungry right about now.

"Done reading already?" Robin chuckled, not even glancing up from the page she was reading.

"Wanna play chess?" I asked, ignoring her.

"You sure you want to lose?"

"I won't –"

Lose.

I lost.

Three. Times.

"Once more," I half-begged. I hadn't been concentrating. I had been staring at the fish and remembering the conversation I'd had with Luffy a while back.

"You'll lose again."

"You're so positive," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Mm," she smiled. "I'm positive you'll lose."

"Har, Har," I laughed sarcastically, beginning to set up the game again. I looked at the clock. How long would they be gone for? And why had it only been five minutes since I last checked the clock.

"Time flies faster when you're not paying attention to it," Robin said.

"This is ridiculous," I said angrily, standing up. "I feel like some lovesick damsel in distress. I'm not the kind of girl that sits around in this –this restless mood, waiting helplessly for my hero to save me."

"It's not a bad thing to feel that way," she mused.

"Not a bad thing?" I turned on her. "What part of this isn't awful?"

"Nami," she looked at me. "It's only love."

I opened my mouth to say something, but the door swung open, and Luffy burst in. He grinned when he looked at me, and Robin slipped out the door.

"I'm back," he said.

"I see that," I murmured, looking away.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, that silly grin playing on his lips.

"I hardly noticed you were gone," I lied.

"Eh? Really? Because I missed you a lot," he pouted, looking like a child.

"Oh?" I asked.

He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder and became like a deadweight, almost making me topple over, "Being with Usopp and Chopper is fun, but Nami, I like being with you."

"I like being with you, too, Luffy," I told him.

"So you did miss me," he looked up suddenly at me, perking up.

"No."

He pouted again.

I wouldn't admit it though, no matter what kind of face he made.

Through the doors we heard laughter. Then Franky's voice came faintly through the door:

"And I thought Usopp was the liar."


	35. Of Nami

**A/N:** I think this is my longest chapter so far :P I had a lot of fun writing this, though a lot of small things popped up to prolong it from being finished earlier today :P

Because it IS such a long chapter, I'll write the next chapter for "Down Under" tomorrow... So much for every other day ;) But it will be from now on, for Down Under. And I have created a list of one-shots to write, so there are a lot of one-shots coming in the future as well.

First half is Luffy's point of view, second half is Nami :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Nami<strong>

"What are you guys doing?" I found Usopp and Chopper down in the workshop.

"Upgrading Nami's clima-tact as a birthday present to her," Usopp said.

"I'm just watching," Chopper said. "I bought Nami a book at the last town we docked in."

"Eh?" I picked up one of the bowls of paint Usopp had made. They were in all sorts of colours, but mostly blues as he tried to create a blue similar to the colour of the clima-tact. "You're using all these?"

"No," Chopper shook his head. "Usopp was just trying to see if he could create a nicer blue for Nami."

"Oh," I said, continuing to look at them. I stuck my finger in one, then brought it to my lips, but Usopp smacked my hand away.

"That's made with chemicals, ba-ka!" Usopp made a face. "So that the paint doesn't come off the clima-tact!"

"Shishishi, oh," I laughed. I wiped my finger off on my shorts. "Can I use the paint if you're not going to?"

"Well, it _is_ a waste otherwise –just don't eat it," Usopp warned.

"Mm," I nodded, picking up all the bowls and balancing them on top of each other.

"And don't spill them on deck! Franky will shoot me!"

"Shishishi, alright!"

I took the paints and climbed up, heading for the men's quarters. I put them down on the table there.

"Oh! Luffy!" Brooke came in.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing for Nami for her birthday?" he asked.

"Eh? I don't know yet," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. My stomach rumbled, but I ignored it –Robin could only distract Nami so long on the island.

"Why don't you learn to play a song for her?" Brooke said. "I can teach you, at the very least, _Happy Birthday_."

"Mmmmm," I tilted my head, considering it. "Okay!"

"Here," Brooke began to hand me his violin. "Careful, alright?"

"Mm," I nodded, taking it in my hands.

He showed me how to hold it, "And then you draw the bow –"

"The bow?"

"The stick-like thing in your hands, Luffy," he explained.

"Oh."

"Pull it across the strings –gently!"

A screeching sound filled the room.

"Yohoho! It's a good thing I don't have ears to hear with," Brooke laughed. "Skull joke! Yohoho! But don't worry, Luffy –not everyone gets it on the first try. Try again. Firm grip on both –but be gentle."

Gentle… but firm!

Another screech –and then a string broke.

"Eh? I'm sorry Brooke," I said, handing him back the violin.

"It's alright, Luffy, it was just the string."

"I think I should do something else for Nami," I told him. "Where's Franky?"

"Working with Sanji," Brooke said.

Franky… working with Sanji? That I had to see, "Shishishi, thanks, Brooke!"

I rushed out of the men's quarters and up to the kitchen.

"No! You'll ruin my frosting job!" Sanji shouted as I entered the room.

"I know what I'm doing!" Franky argued.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, bouncing over to the kitchen.

"I thought you'd be coming around," Sanji sighed, reaching behind him to grab a plate of meat. "Go on. Go eat –get out of here."

"I just want to know what you're doing," I said, taking the plate anyway. I readily ate the meat as I watched. "It's a cake."

"And this banner is supposed to come out the top," Franky said, pulling it wide so that I could read _Happy Birthday Nami_ in fine and curling letters.

"That's going to be _sooooo_ cool," I told him.

"Mm," they both agreed.

"Nami-swa~an will love my cake," Sanji said. "I've incorporated her mikans and some delicious chocolate into the batter and frosting."

"Can I try it?" I asked.

"No."

It did look good though. I think Nami would like it.

"Robin and Zoro are working in the library, setting up for everything," Franky said.

"I thought she was distracting Nami in town?"

"That's her produced double," Sanji said. He got that lovey-dovey look on his face, "And what a double it is."

"Oi! If you're not going to help me, get out of here," Franky said.

"I've done everything up to this point!" Sanji said. "I made the cake!"

"Thanks for the food," I called rushing out the door. I hoped they sorted out everything before Nami came back.

I shot up to the library, bursting through the door.

"Oh, Luffy," Robin greeted me, her arms crossed in front of her and directing her extra limbs to decorate the higher corners of the room. Zoro was lying on the bench.

"Whoa! It looks so cool!" I said, looking around the room.

"I'm glad you like it," Robin said.

"What'd you do for Nami for her birthday?" I asked.

"You know that shopping trip I took Nami on today?"

"Mm."

"I'm paying for everything," Robin said. She shook her head, "She knows how to use people's generosity to her advantage."

"Shishishi," I laughed, "And what about Zoro?"

"I'm paying off my debt," Zoro said, not opening his eye and pointing to the corner of the room where beside a pile of gifts there was a bag of gold.

"Eh? How'd you get that much?"

"I did some bandit hunting," Zoro sat up. "What are you getting for the witch?"

"Be nice," Robin told him.

I only shrugged.

"You're not going to get her anything?" Zoro asked. "After she went through all the trouble on your birthday to make sure you had fun?"

"That's it though," I murmured, pursing my lips as I sat in the center of the room. "I don't know what I can do to make her just as happy."

"Luffy," Robin came and knelt in front of me. "Remember –it's the thought that counts, alright?"

"The thought," I murmured, thinking hard. "The thought…"

"Whatever you give Nami will make her happy, because it's _you_ giving it to her," she explained.

"So a mysterious gift…" I mumbled.

"But you better hurry up and come up with something –Nami'll be coming back soon," she went over to Zoro, holding a balloon to his lips. He blew it up quickly, and Robin rewarded him with a kiss.

"Where does Nami keep the extra paper?" I asked suddenly, getting to my feet.

"Map paper?"

"No, regular paper," I said.

"Bottom drawer on the right," she said, nodding towards the desk.

"Thanks!" I rushed over, grabbing a thick pile of paper from the drawer she directed me to. There was also some ribbon, and I took that too.

"What are you going to do?" Zoro asked.

"Shishishi! You'll see!" I said, rushing down to the men's quarters.

I set out the papers and looked at the paint.

Nami was going to love it.

* * *

><p>Robin and I arrived back on the ship. No one was in sight on the lawn deck, and we went up to the girl's quarters to put the bags down. She disappeared into thin air after she set them down.<p>

I had suspected that it wasn't actually her the entire time, but I played along –after all, she was paying.

Humming, I exited my room. Kitchen was my first assumption. It was cloudy out, so an indoor party would probably be better. But no one was in the kitchen. So I climbed up to the deck above, heading for the library.

"Happy birthday!" They shouted when I came inside. There were balloons and streamers everywhere.

"Thank you," I smiled at them. I looked at all their faces, "Where's Luffy?"

"Still working on your present," Robin said, leading me over to my desk. "Let us give you all our presents first."

"Thank you," I said again, taking a seat in my chair.

"Here, Nami," Usopp proudly presented his gift. "I spent weeks working on it!"

"Liar," Chopper said. "It only took all morning."

I laughed, opening it to reveal my clima-tact, upgraded and freshly painted, "It's great. I like this blue better than the previous shade. Thank you."

Chopper pushed a rectangular gift my way, and within its clumsy wrapping job I found a book.

"Awe, thank you," I said, placing a kiss on Chopper's forehead.

"Oi! Where's my kiss?" Usopp asked.

"Don't ask Nami-swa~an to kiss a baboon like you!" Sanji shouted at him.

Zoro placed a large amount of gold in front of me.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"My debt," Zoro murmured.

I looked at it closely, examining the quality, and then lifting it up to judge its weight accordingly.

"You're under by a hundred thousand," I told him, setting it off to the side. "But –"

"God damn it, woman!" Zoro looked exasperated.

"But because you paid off so much of it at once," I continued, ignoring his outburst. "I won't add interest until the time comes when you owe me more."

"Thanks," Zoro rolled his eyes. He walked over to the bench, muttering, "I'd be happier if you just annexed the entire thing."

"Ah –" Zoro's head swung around and I smiled, "Just kidding."

"Here," Robin said, handing me a small box.

"You just took me shopping," I said, taking the gift anyway. She only laughed as I gave her a hug, "Earrings! They're so pretty. Thank you, Robin."

"Here, Nami-swa~an," Sanji presented me with a fancy box. Inside was a diamond necklace.

"How sweet," I told him, holding his chin while I kissed his cheek. Blood gushed from his nose and I let him fall to the floor. "Who's next?"

"Me," Franky said, setting a few boxes on my desk in front of me. I gave him a funny look before opening one of them. A charm bracelet… more earrings… and a stick. "They're all weapons. The earrings and bracelet charms are all bombs –don't worry though, they only go off if you open the cylinder and press the button. You can determine _which_ bomb to go off by twisting the bottom of the cylinder, the dial, to right, left, and then the specific charm shape."

"So the star would be the star charm, etcetera, right?" I asked, looking at the bottom

"Yes," he said. "Just make sure you set it properly."

"I will, thank you, Franky," I also gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What?" Usopp said. "This is unfair."

"So this is what all those explosions have been about the past couple of days," Robin murmured, ignoring Usopp.

"Mm," Franky said. "I was trying to think of a way to make sure she could wear them without worrying about blowing off a limb, or her head."

"Well, thanks for your consideration," I told him.

"I'm sure you'll put them to good use."

"And, Nami-san," Brooke said, bringing out his violin, "I wrote you a song."

"That's sweet of you," I smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek quickly, before leaning on my desk as he began to play. I closed my eyes as I listened, unable to keep myself from wondering where Luffy was. The music ended, and the door was thrown open.

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized, rushing over to me. "I was waiting for the paint to dry!"

"Paint?" I asked, half-standing.

"Mm," Luffy set down something in front of me. It was a bunch of papers held together by ribbon. I looked at it a moment and Luffy went on to tell me what it was, though it was obvious. "It's a book."

"A book," I smiled.

"Mm –I wrote it."

I opened the first page, smiling widely when I saw his childish doodles and his messy writing. "I love it."

"Eh? Really?" he looked relieved.

"Mm," I looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Cake time!" Franky said.

As they walked over to the cake on the quick table that Franky had whipped together, Luffy told me about the story he had created.

"See –we're pirates in the story. And I become the Pirate King! And there –there you've finished mapping the world."

"It's wonderful, Luffy," I said, flipping the pages slowly and making my way to the end. Everybody seemed to be in it, though from his drawings I really couldn't tell who was who. "How does it end?"

"With a happily ever after."

I looked up at him, in awe of how incredibly sweet he was. I stood up, leaning over the table to give Luffy a kiss on the lips, holding his face to mine. His paint covered fingers brushed against my cheek, and for a moment in time, despite being in the crowded library, it felt like it was just the two of us.

"Here Nami-swa–Oi! Luffy!" Sanji shouted at us.

"Yohoho! What a sight! Too bad I don't have eyes to see with! Nami, do you think I could see your birthday pant–?" Somebody had hit him for me.

"Get a room," Franky called.

"Everybody got a kiss except for me!" Usopp cried.

I smiled as I kissed Luffy again.

Best.

Birthday.

Ever.


	36. Of Promises

**A/N: **I reeeeaallly enjoyed writing this one. In this one-shot we go back in time to when Luffy and Nami (as well as a few of the other characters) are children. I only included Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, because they all met in East Blue in the first place -just not when they were children.

I don't even know how I came up with the idea for this one. Initially it was going to be called "Of Pirates" but I think "Of Promises" suited it better. But when I was writing it as "Of Pirates" I figured that adults who are already pirates don't play pirate games -even with a captain as childish as Luffy :P

Oh, also! The idea of Luffy and the others being... miniature, has triggered the idea of me doing a series of one-shots with adventures starring the mini-straw-hats! Tell me what you guys think!

Well, I hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Promises<strong>

He drew his wooden sword, holding it to the throat of the other, green-haired boy. He was in dire need of a haircut, his black hair falling in front of his eyes. Still, he grinned, even as his friend got the upper hand, knocking him back and onto the ground. His straw-hat went flying.

"Shishishi," little Luffy laughed, rubbing the back of his head; "I've never been good with swords."

"Dummy, if you want to be a pirate, you have to learn how to use a sword," a young Zoro crossed his arms.

Something whizzed by them, and their lying friend shouted down to them, "Or you have to have good accuracy!"

"I'm strong enough without swords!" Luffy jumped to his feet defiantly, grabbing his hat. "My punch is as strong a pistol!"

"You guys are so childish," the small red-head said as she walked by. She carried a book in her arms, its contents purely on weather. "Pirates are bad people."

"I agree, Nami-chan," Sanji said, running up to them, panting heavily. "Why did you guys leave me behind?"

"Because nobody wants you around," Zoro growled at him.

"No! Not all pirates!" Luffy said, ignoring the two of them. "Not all of them are bad, Nami."

"Yes they are!" she said firmly. "You should just listen to your grandfather –and aspire to be a Marine!"

"Ehhhhhhhh? Why?" Luffy frowned deeply

"Because," she blushed a deep red, quickly looking away. "Because then I can be your navigator."

"Navigator?" he asked.

"I'll travel with you, and guide you to new places," she said. "And keep you out of storms as best as I can! That's what a navigator does!"

"Why can't you be my navigator if I'm a pirate?" Luffy sat, crossing his legs and arms frowning even deeper. "I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"Because I refuse to be a pirate!" she said.

"Then that makes her the damsel in distress!" Usopp called down from a nearby tree.

"Damsel in distress?" Luffy questioned.

"It's the girl that the hero saves!" Usopp scolded him.

"I'm the hero!"

"I thought you were the pirate," Nami tightened her grip on the book.

"I'm both!" Luffy laughed.

"You can't be a pirate _and_ a hero," Nami told him.

"I can so!" Luffy said.

"Play with us, Nami," Usopp called, lowering himself from the tree.

"No," Nami said, turning and beginning to walk away.

"Zoro –be the bad guy!" Usopp called.

"Eh? What do I do?"

"Take Nami and run! Put her into dangerous situations and we have to save her!" Usopp grinned.

"No!" Nami shrieked as Zoro picked her up and began running away.

"You bastard!" Sanji took off after him.

"No, Sanji! Only one bad guy," Usopp called after him.

"Shishishi, it's fine," Luffy said. "How long do we wait until we go after them?"

"Uhhhh," Usopp paused. "Right away!"

"Shishishi! Okay!" Luffy took off running.

"Wait for me!" Usopp called after him.

"Kya~!"

"Oi! Luffy!" Usopp called, sliding to a halt. "This way!"

They changed the course of their direction accordingly, hurrying after Nami's scream. They stumbled, coming to the edge of a cliff.

"Zoro! You pig!" Nami was shouting at him, tied up and hanging from a tree that branched out over a waterfall. Zoro sat on the branch above her. Sanji was no where in sight. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Eh? I was just following Luffy's orders," Zoro sighed.

"Why? He's an idiot!"

"He's the captain," Zoro sighed. "Duh."

"Captain? You're kidding me!"

Zoro didn't answer.

"Save her," Usopp nudged Luffy. "I wonder where Zoro got the rope."

"Eh? Isn't it just vines?" Luffy asked.

"Whatever!" Usopp said. "Now you have to go and save her!"

"Ehhhh? How?"

"With a sword!" Usopp pushed the wooden sword back into his friend's hands.

"Do I cut the rope?"

"No! You attack Zoro!"

"I can't beat Zoro with a sword," Luffy grumbled.

"You can't just let Nami hang there!" Usopp said. "She'll kill us all!"

"Fine," Luffy said, climbing the tree up to where Zoro sat. The ledge the tree was rooted too only went out so far –and below was a pond, which opened into a river. More trees lined the banks down there.

"Luffy," Zoro greeted him. "What do we do now?"

"Usopp says we fight," Luffy shrugged.

"Luffy, you jerk!" Nami shouted up at him. "This is your fault."

"Ehhh?" Luffy looked over the edge at her, then his gaze turned down to Usopp. "Do I have to save her?"

"Luffy!" She called. "Usopp! Zoro! I don't want to play! Get me down from here!"

"I guess we fight," Zoro said.

"Mm," Luffy grinned. He stretched his arm back, then attacked with the sword. It was harder on the branch than it was on solid ground. But Zoro dodged, and backed up further onto the branch, further into the ravine and further towards the center of the waterfall.

"Go Luffy!" Usopp cheered from the sidelines.

They sparred back and forth, Luffy nearly falling off the edge at one point, but catching himself by stretching his arms.

"Just get me back on land!" Nami shouted. "And you owe me a new book!"

"What happened to her book?" Luffy asked, nearly getting hit by Zoro's sword.

"Eh? She dropped it when I was tying her up –where do you think stupid disappeared to?"

"Ohhhh," Luffy said, accidentally stepping on the knot that held Nami there. Zoro hadn't tied it that well though, and the water that came off the waterfall made the vines slippery, and the knot came a little loose. Nami felt herself drop a couple more inches.

"Kya~!" She screamed again.

"Eh? What's wrong now?" Luffy asked, mistakenly kicking the knot again. It came loose, and the vine unraveled itself. Quickly Luffy grabbed it.

Nami screamed again, as she fell further. She stopped suddenly, the ropes hurting her. She looked up to see Luffy hanging upside down, the only thing holding him was his legs. His tiny hands held the rope, but she could see that it was slipping from his grasp

"Hold on," Luffy said, gripping it tighter and trying to pull her up. He wasn't used to hoisting anybody up though, and his legs were starting to shake from the strain.

"Like I have a choice," Nami said sarcastically, fearfully eyeing the watery depths below.

Slowly she rose higher and higher, and she breathed a sigh of relief –until Sanji came out of the bushes, surprising Luffy –who released his grip. Nami started falling, and Luffy did the same.

He stretched his arms out to grab her, the grabbed another branch of a tree –they swung towards the shore, and he let go, letting them fly through the air, and crashing on the hard dirt below.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed, sitting up. Blood surfaced on his elbow, scratched on something with the impact.

"You idiot!" Nami said, tears welling in her eyes, struggling out of her bindings. "We could have both died."

"But we didn't," Luffy pointed out, helping her get out of the rope.

Upon release she hit him over the head, tears still threatening to overflow –but Nami refused to cry. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Eh? You don't want to be saved?"

"I don't want to be put in danger again!" She said, a tear finally slipping down.

"Shishishi –don't worry!" Luffy told her, rubbing the bump on his head. He wondered where his hat was, but was relieved that when he looked up he saw that Zoro had it. They all watched the two of them from the tree high above the waterfall. "I'll save you every time you're in trouble!"

"Promise?" she asked, sniffling.

"Promise!" Luffy grinned.

"Will you be a pirate?"

"I'll be the Pirate King!" he said, so sure of himself.

"Then how do I know I can believe you?" Nami asked.

"Because I'll be a good pirate!" Luffy said. "And good pirates keep their promises!"

"I don't believe you," Nami frowned.

"Eh?" Luffy pouted, thinking hard of a way to prove it to her.

"Besides, I still think you'd make a better Marine –the only thing you ever steal is food. Pirates steal everything. You're more of a hero than a pirate!" She meant it as a compliment, but Luffy became offended.

"I can steal!" Luffy said.

"Not without being scolded by your grandpa!" Nami countered.

"I can so!"

"Prove it!"

Luffy grabbed her shoulders, pressing his lips against Nami's, and ultimately stealing her first kiss. She blushed feverishly, pushing him away.

"See?" Luffy said, also going red –though he didn't know why. Above the boys hooted and hollered –Sanji for different reasons.

"Idiot!" Nami said, hitting him again, her face still bright red, before she turned and stomped into the forest. Luffy was about to chase after her, but she paused, just out of sight of the others.

"You promise to be a good pirate?" she asked quietly.

"Mm," Luffy grinned.

"Pinky promise?" Nami held out her small finger.

"Mm," Luffy stretched his arm out, looping her finger with his.

"Good," she said. "Then maybe… just maybe, I'll still be your navigator."

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

* * *

><p>"Luffy!" Nami screamed as she was hoisted over the shoulder of a strange man. Luffy's arm stretched out, grabbing her as his other fist came flying at the man. The man went flying into a tree while Nami was reeled into Luffy's arms.<p>

"Shishishi," Luffy grinned. "See? I still save you."

"I still think you're more of hero than a pirate," Nami murmured beside his ear, looping her arms around him so that she could make sure that the log pose was alright. It was, and she breathed a sigh of relief, even as Luffy pulled away. He kissed her, holding it for a long moment and Nami relaxed into his arms, closing her eyes.

"Now am I a pirate?" Luffy asked, grinning widely.

"No," Nami gave him a faint smile.

"Ehhh?" Luffy pouted.

It was Nami's turn to grin.

"You have a lot more kisses to steal before I'll consider you a pirate."

Luffy's smile appeared again, as he went in for another kiss -

"Promise?"


	37. Of Me

**A/N:** Okay! 300 reviews means that we have another dedicated chapter! This one goes out to _Graceling42_! This was such an easy idea to work with, that I wrote this in basically an hour, and I hope it satisfies :)

I would have had a "Down Under" chapter up today, but I was busy writing my personal novel because I hadn't updated that in like, five days, but I did get a new chapter out, so hopefully I'll whip up a chapter for "Down Under" tomorrow :)

Well, I suppose that's all for now, so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Me<strong>

I frowned as I watched her, leaning my head on the bar's counter.

I knew she was just gathering information, but still, I couldn't help but feel a little… irritated, I realized. Yes! That was the emotion! Irritated. I was definitely irritated.

It started in at my heart, and made me feel restless. I wanted to go over there and pull her away from him. I should go over and pull her away! –but Nami said to stay put. She was only getting information.

Only getting information…

The meat she'd ordered for me before walking away arrived, but I only glanced at it before turning my gaze back to her. I picked up a piece though, eating it slowly as I watched Nami talk to the other guy. Her hand brushed against his arm gently, her fingers lingering for too long. Robin had called this kind of chatting something before… what was it?

Oh, yeah, flirting.

I didn't like flirting.

There was that one time that Nami had said that girls had been flirting with me… but I don't remember any girls flirting with me the way Nami was flirting with that guy.

She laughed loudly. I bet he wasn't even funny.

I pouted, turning away.

I didn't enjoy feeling this way. It felt unnatural.

Cautiously I turned back around and stole a glance at the pirate she was flirting with. He was tall, and thin. His red hair and easy going grin reminded me of a younger Shanks. Only, I liked Shanks a helluva lot better…

I went to grab another piece of meat, but it was all gone. I looked around, wondering who had eaten my meat. Just as I was about to ask for more, I decided against it, leaning my head back down on the counter. It was no fun eating if Nami was all the way over there.

"Na~mi," I whined silently. She glanced over then, just briefly, flashing me a reassuring smile before turning back to the man. I let out a long sigh.

Then I let out another sigh.

And another one.

"If you keep sighing like that, the floors going to cave in," the barmaid told me, placing another plate of meat in front of me. She was about mine and Nami's age, and she had a nice smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you."

"That your girlfriend over there?" she asked, nodding over at Nami.

"Mm," I nodded, turning my gaze back to Nami as I began eating again.

"She's pretty," she commented slowly. Maybe a little angrily? Maybe I misheard.

"Mm," I agreed. Of course Nami was pretty! Nami was… well, Nami was Nami!

"The man that she's talking to is attractive too," she said even slower, leaning on her elbows on the counter space next to me. I wondered if there was something wrong with her.

I shrugged, taking a big bite to eat. Nami glanced over again, smiling again, but this time it faltered a bit. I frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Aren't you jealous?"

"Jealous?" I questioned through a mouthful of meat.

"Don't you feel a little angry?" she asked.

"Mm," I nodded.

"Kinda like you want to go over there and wrench her away?" she pressed on.

"Mm," I nodded again.

"Like you want to pummel that guy into a pulp?" she said, leaning even closer.

Would I go that far? I looked at Nami, whose fingers still lingered on the guy's forearm. Finally I turned back to the barmaid and nodded once more.

"That's jealousy... So why don't you do it?" She was leaning even closer now.

"Because Nami told me to wait here," I said bluntly.

She laughed as she pulled away. "You're a good boyfriend."

"Am I?"

"Mm," she nodded, resting her head in her chin, gazing at Nami and the man. "A lot better than some of the other guys out there."

"Shishishi," I laughed, "Thanks."

We sat in silence for a few moments. The barmaid watched as I finished the meat.

"You have a bit appetite," she said as she took the plate away.

"Eh? Not really," I said, still hungry. I glanced at Nami and the guy again. Both were starting to look irritated. Were they arguing? Should I go over there? But Nami said she'd come get me when she wanted to go. I sighed.

"You really like her," the barmaid commented.

"Mm," I smiled.

"Then why not –"

"Luffy," Nami called. I jumped to my feet, surprising even myself.

I turned to her, smiling.

"Let's go," she said firmly, walking over with the guy and dropping money on the counter.

"Mm," I said happily, following her out of the bar.

The guy started talking angrily to the barmaid, and over all the other noise I heard him say something about flirting. The barmaid winked at me as I left, and I realized that Nami had been flirting with her boyfriend. I frowned though, wondering why she had wanted me to pummel him to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nami, noticing the way she stomped her feet while walking.

"Luffy," she stopped suddenly turning to face me. She opened her mouth, then shut it, looking angry and frustrated. She started to turn around again, but thought better of it, I guess, and grabbed me, taking my face in her hands and kissing me. Despite how angry she appeared, the kiss was gentle, and soft.

"Shishishi," I laughed as she pulled away, "What was that for?"

"So that you would remember that _I'm_ yours," she said.

"Mm, I know," I nodded. I wondered if she was going to kiss me again.

"So," she began slowly.

"So?" I tilted my head, watching as her face changed from it's fair skin tone to a bright red.

"So," she squared her shoulders confidently, "You have to think _only_ of me."

"Shishishi, I do think only of you," I told her. "But you too."

"What?" she asked.

"You have to think only of _me_," I told her.

"I do," she said, surprised that I had thought otherwise.

I pouted. It didn't seem that way in the bar. I thought for a moment, and as I lowered my lips to hers, I told her:

"Well, I'm going to make you think only of me more."

If she had said anything to refute me, it faded with the kiss.

Mm. Nami would definitely think of me and me alone.


	38. Of Breathing

**A/N: **Annnnnd here we are, with another chapter :]

Aaannnd I have nothing really to say here, except that it's shorter than some recent chapters :P

And in case you're wondering, when you get to the part with Zoro, he's doing the same thing that Luffy wants to do... and does in the end, I suppose :P

I guess that's it, so enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Breathing<strong>

Innnnnnn.

Oooooout.

Innnnnnnn.

Ouuuuuuut.

I frowned as I listened to the breathing of my nakama. Lately, I found that listening to breathing helped me sleep. But why was it different tonight?

I sighed as I rolled onto my side, staring off into the dark abyss that was the men's quarters. There were four others there in the room, so why did I feel alone? My frown deepened, and I rolled to my other side.

Usopp snored loudly. Reaaaaallly loudly. I wondered if it was his big nose. I bet it was his big nose.

Another loud snore.

It _had_ to be his big nose.

I could hear Chopper murmuring. Then his teeth started chattering really loudly. I bent my head over the edge of my bed, and then stretched out a hand to pull his blanket back up to his chin. I didn't get how he could be cold with so much fur.

How mysterious~

Franky was doing this weird whirring noise. Whiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrr… Like a machine. Which was ridiculous, because Franky wasn't a machine –he was a cyborg…

Waaaaait… Was a cyborg a machine? I mean he had all those cool guns, but Franky wasn't a machine, was he?

I decided just to deem him cool, rather than human or machine.

Usopp snored again.

Yes…

It was definitely the nose.

"Yoooooohohohohohoho," Brooke snored. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. His snores sounded just like his laugh. "Suki-chan… may I see your panties?"

I could hardly listen to anyone breathing with all the racket they were causing…

I clucked my tongue as I rolled onto my back. I was sooooooo bored.

My stomach growled.

Aaaaand I was hungry.

I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest as I stared at the ceiling. But I felt my facial features soften as I remembered that Nami was on the opposite side.

Nami… I liked hearing her breathing… It was calm. Kinda soothing. And I liked her face when she was sleeping. The way her mouth slightly hung open, and her eyelashes rested on her slightly red cheeks. Her hair usually fell in her face. I liked it when the moon shined through the windows, giving her orange hair a silvery tint…

I sat up suddenly, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed and jumping down. I had the sudden urge to see her, and –let's face it –I wasn't getting any sleep by staying there.

I opened and closed the door quietly, then crept up to the women's quarters. Only, when I opened the door, it wasn't Nami's bed that was filled, but Robin's. Zoro sat beside her on top of the covers, and he glanced up from watching her when the door opened. Sanji must have been in the crow's nest tonight, keeping watch.

"She's not here," Zoro said quietly.

"Wher–?"

"How should I know?" Zoro muttered.

I closed the door, frowning, and then going down to the aquarium. But she wasn't there either. My frown deepened as I went up to the library. I shot past the kitchen, right to the next deck. I even checked underneath her mikan trees, and refrained from taking one as I headed for the library.

And I found her there. I let out a long breath and smiled as I approached. She looked so innocent. So peaceful. I loved her. The blanket she had with her had fallen to the floor, and she was shivering. She had those little bumps all up and down her arms and legs. I picked up the blanket and looked down at her as I placed it back over her.

I wondered if I could squeeze in with her on the bench. Franky should have made it wider.

Still, I tried. I had to wiggle my arm underneath her, then I wrapped my other arm around her too, so that I was hugging her. Despite the narrow space, I was comfortable. Nami mumbled something in her sleep, her hand coming to rest on my arm, squeezing it gently. She let out a content breath.

I closed my eyes, relaxing there, and listening to the sound of Nami's breathing, all thoughts of food pushed aside.

Innnnnnn…..

Ouuuuuuuttt…..

Innnnnnn…..

Ouuuuuuuttt…..

I smiled.

Perfect.


	39. Of Airer

**A/N:** Oh, we got a play on words here! "Of Air" -because Nami has to perform CPR, and of "Error" -because Luffy makes a mistake... "Of Air-er" XD

It's a short one, but I've had this one partially written for a while, not sure of where I wanted to take it. Finally, I decided just to crack down on it and finish it, and voila!

Sorry for the lack of recent updates :P Maybe I'll whip up another one-shot for tomorrow, after I finish the next chapter of "Down Under".

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Air-er<strong>

* * *

><p>I had only been walking by the railing when I looked out over the sea towards the shore. My heart started beating faster as I leapt over the side of the ship, swimming as fast I could –Zoro, Sanji and Franky were too far away to save him, so I would do it. I had to do it. I had to save Luffy.<p>

Left arm, right arm, left arm, right arm –no matter how fast I swam I didn't seem to be swimming fast enough. It seemed to take forever to reach him –to dive under and grab him –and even longer to reach the shore. My body grew tired and sore, but I didn't stop –couldn't stop.

I dragged Luffy out of the water, pulling him onto the beach, through the sand where the water couldn't touch him. I panted heavily, out of breath, as I fell to my knees beside him, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but barely.

Then I started performing CPR like crazy. Somewhere in my mind, I accepted him dying during a battle, whether with Marines or with pirates. Somewhere in my mind, I accepted him dying on some adventure.

But for him to die like _this_. By falling like a hammer to the bottom of the sea?

Unacceptable.

It may be one of his weaknesses, but for him to die so idly, without trying to accomplish some courageous feat…

I squeezed his nose shut and pressed my lips against his. When he responded, I jumped back, startled.

"Shishishi," Luffy stared up at me. "We got you."

"We got you?" I clenched my sand covered fist by my side.

"It was Usopp's idea. To get a kiss out of you this way," he was panting slightly as he closed his eyes.

I was angry –no! I was _furious_. I took a handful of sand and shoved it in his mouth before storming off towards the tree line. As I entered the forest, he caught up to me. He was still weak from the water, and both of us were drenched.

"Nami," he said, then stopped, playing around his mouth with his tongue, spitting to get the sand out of there. "What's wrong?"

"You really have to ask?" I glared at him.

"It was a joke," Luffy said. "And it was harmless. If you didn't, Usopp would have saved me."

"Harmless?" I shook my head, frustrated with him. "What if Usopp _didn't_ save you? What if _I_ got a cramp and drowned on the way to you?"

"It… was a joke," Luffy repeated, having no other line of defense.

"And who's laughing?" I asked him, watching his face before I shouldered past him, heading back to the shore. I could see Usopp climbing back onto the ship, and I was happy when Robin caught him. Although I'd still beat sense into him later.

As I sat down, Luffy came up behind me.

"I'm sorry, Nami."

I didn't say anything, just brought my legs up to my chest, hugging them close, and rested my chin in the little dip created.

"I'm _reaaaaaaallly_ sorry, Nami," Luffy crouched down beside me.

I still didn't say anything, just turned my face away from him.

"I won't do it ever again. I promise."

The waves lapped the sand, turning the pale yellow into a dark tan-brown.

"Nami," Luffy continued to fight for my attention.

I closed my eyes, feeling a frustrated tear slide down my cheek.

"Nami."

"I was scared," I murmured. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to stop the tears, but they snuck past my defenses and fell.

"I'm sorry," his fingers brushed against mine.

"I had really thought –"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I can't -"

"Sorry," he said again.

I turned into him, turned my entire body to face him, letting my knees hit the sand as I slammed an angry fist into his chest, then collapsed there. Letting the sobs overwhelm me. The tears were more frustrated than anything, maybe tears of relief, because he was okay.

I hated that he could even consider doing something so… so… so incredibly _stupid_. I hated how he could even think that it was a good idea, _especially_ when it was Usopp's idea.

Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his cheek against the top of my head. I forgave him so easily. And I hated myself for that, because I wasn't sure if he'd learned anything.

But as he mumbled into my hair, he sounded so earnest, each and every time he whispered:

"I'm sorry."


	40. Of Time

**A/N:** Just a quick one-shot this time around. I don't even know what triggered this one. As I sat down to write a one-shot, I had a totally different idea in mind... then Poof! Here this one came along.

Maybe I'll write the story I intended on writing today tomorrow instead. We'll see. Tomorrow was going to be a reading day for me... I reaaaallly want to finish this novel I've been reading on and off lately.

Well, enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Time<strong>

* * *

><p>I hummed as I sat there, at the stern of the ship, my feet hanging over the edge, dangling over the water. I watched the waves that rolled off the ship, frothing and blending into the rest of the sea.<p>

The sky was a brilliant and vibrant blue, and the sun shone down, its rays warm as they reached the earth.

And I sat there, thinking about the past. About my rough childhood, the horrible years I spent underneath Arlong, and then the past three wonderful years–even if they had been tough and unbearable at times. They'd became bearable because of Luffy.

I thought about Bellemere, about Nojiko. All those pirates I had stolen from, and all those times I had escaped. All the money that has passed through my hands, and all the trouble that had come my way.

I thought about Luffy –the biggest trouble-maker that walked the earth. I thought about how we met –how he'd fallen right into my life. How he had saved me, time after time. About how I always seemed to be the damsel in distress.

I thought about the others, too –my nakama. How amazing they all were. I thought about all the tight spots we'd helped each other get out of. All the times we've laughed together, cried together, gotten beaten up and bloody together. All the times we fell, and all the times we stood back up. Unbreakable and resilient.

Resilient. That was one way to describe our crew. And that was _definitely_ one was to describe Luffy. Because, I mean, he was a rubber-man, after all.

Luffy… I sighed, happily, as I thought about him.

"You seem happy."

Speak of the devil.

I looked over my shoulder, grinning at Luffy, "Mm."

"What are you doing?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Just thinking," I responded, looking back out to see. I leaned into him though, resting my head against his collarbone.

"About?" he prompted.

"The past," I picked up his hand, holding it out in front of us, watching as our fingers slid into place, locking together. I smiled.

"The past?" he questioned.

"Mm," I said, looking up at him. "The good, the bad… all of it."

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know… just because, I guess. It's not bad to reminiscent," I told him.

"I guess," he said slowly.

"You don't like thinking about the past?" I asked.

"No, I do," he said. "Sometimes."

"But?" I pressed on.

"But I prefer thinking about the future!" he said eagerly, grinning widely.

"Why?" I asked. I mean, I liked thinking about the future too, but I wanted to hear his reasoning.

"Because," he began, thinking for a moment. "Because there's so much to look forward to! You can't change your past, but you can choose your path for the future." A pause. "And I'm going to be Pirate King!"

I smiled, stretching my neck out so that I could kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he responded automatically, grinning widely.

Past or future, didn't matter in that instance. What mattered was the time I spent with Luffy.

The present.


	41. Of Piggyback Rides

**A/N:** Just a cute little one-shot :) Nothing else really to say... Down Under chapter up tomorrow, hopefully :P

Enjoy~~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Piggyback Rides<br>**

* * *

><p>"Let's go there!" Luffy pointed.<p>

"No, Luffy," I sighed. "We're short on money this time around –we're only getting the essentials."

"Essentials," his cheeks puffed up. "Food _is_ essential."

"Not when you ate half an hour ago," I said, glancing around.

This was a poor island, the land bare and the trees few. Their main profit seemed to come from fishing, but they were going through a period where the fish just didn't want to bite. And the heat was incredible. I could see the heat waves rising from the dark stone road as we walked, making me glad that I had sandals. But the townspeople were content with their current way of life, though Usopp, Franky and Chopper had discussed creating something that would attract the fish.

"Nami, I'm hungry~" he complained.

"So go back to the ship," I murmured.

"What are we even looking for?" he asked, folding his hands behind his head.

"Chopper asked me to find a place that sells herbs and pick up a few for him while he helps Franky and Usopp. It won't take long," I told him.

"Oh," was his only reply.

He hummed as we strolled along, until eventually we came across the place we needed. After we bought the herbs, Luffy pulled them from my hand and started running towards the ship.

"I'll race you back," he called.

"Oi! Luffy!" I began, but he was already so far ahead of me.

I rolled my eyes and started after him.

He slowed down purposefully, allowing me to catch up before speeding along again. I picked up the pace, twisting and turning to squeeze between and around the people that stood in my way.

I realized we weren't heading in the right direction. On the contrary, the ship was in the total opposite direction. In his excitement, Luffy had ran the wrong way.

But that didn't matter as I tripped, my hands coming down hard on the hot stone road, skinning me knee and breaking my sandal. I turned so that I was sitting, looking at the scrapes and blood that rose from them. It stung a little bit, and although I could still walk, the road was unbearable for the soles of my feet.

"Are you okay, Nami?" Luffy appeared out of no where. He must have seen me fall and came back.

"Yeah," I muttered, getting to my feet. I supported myself on the one leg, looking at my sandal to see if I could repair it so I could at least get back to the ship. I had other footwear, so I wasn't all that concerned about the destruction of this pair, but still… My shoe…

"You're bleeding," Luffy frowned.

"Yeah," I repeated, glancing down. "I'll get Chopper to look at it when we get back."

"Does it hurt?" he asked, kneeling down and looking at my scraped knee.

"It's fine. It only stings a little bi–"

He poked it and I hissed at him.

"Shishishi," he laughed at my reaction.

I frowned at him, grabbing the bag of herbs and beginning to walk across the hot stones back towards the ship, "See? I'm fine."

"Na~mi," he said, running up beside me.

"What now?" I asked.

"Here," he picked me up, and I released a shriek of surprise as he swung me onto his back. He wrapped my arms around his neck, took my sandals from me, including the one on my foot, and began walking towards the ship. He looked at me over his shoulder, "Isn't this better?"

"Mm," I said, squeezing my arms gently around his neck. "Though, this was your fault to begin with."

"Ehhhhh?" he sounded surprised.

"You were the one that wanted to race," I muttered. "Not only that, you were the one that headed in the wrong direction. If we had headed in the right direction, we'd probably have been at the ship by now."

"Really?"

"Mm," I said. Getting a piggyback ride from Luffy was actually kind of fun. It was too bad it'd only last until we got back to the ship. "And I probably wouldn't have broken my sandal."

"And it's my fault the sandals broken?" he asked.

"Mm," I told him. "So you have to make it up to me."

"How? Money?"

"As if you have money to give me," I snorted.

"Then what?"

"I want you..." I thought for a moment. Then I grinned, "I want you to give me a piggyback _all_ the way around the town."

"Shishishi," he grinned. "I can do that!"

"Mm," I agreed.

"I could also take you around the entire island!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"No, around the town is fine," I reassured him.

"I could do it in second gear! It'd only take us minutes!" he kept going.

It was just like Luffy to overdo things…

"Around the town, at a leisurely pace, Luffy," I told him, pinching his cheek.

"Fine," he grumbled through his stretched mouth. As we neared the edge of the town, he asked me, "Do you like piggyback rides, Nami?"

In all honesty, I hadn't ever really had a piggyback ride until Luffy came around. I mean, I'd been on my own for ten years before that. Bellemere may have given me one when I was younger, but it had been so long ago.

Instead of telling him that I took the straw-hat off of him, placing it on my head, and said, "Mm, Luffy."

He took off a trot, and I closed my eyes, holding myself close to him. I could feel and hear everything from his heartbeat, to his growling stomach, to his lungs as he drew in air and exhaled.

I smiled.

"I really like piggyback rides."


	42. Of Perfection

**A/N:** I went poetic today ;)

I'm so sorry for the late responses to reviews. I usually do them before/after I update a new chapter, but I always do get around to them!

I really hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Perfection<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched her face<br>The way her lips moved slightly  
>With every breath she breathed in<br>And every breath she breathed out

Her orange hair cascaded  
>Over her bare shoulders.<br>Cold shoulders.  
>I wrapped my arm around her<p>

Her eyelashes flutter,  
>And I can't help but wonder<br>If it's me that she's seeing  
>Behind those closed lids<p>

Because I know  
>That when I closed my eyes<br>Each and every night  
>She was what I saw.<p>

I saw her passionate eyes  
>That long, orange hair and her smile<br>And each and every feature  
>Made her that much more beautiful<p>

She was amazingly beautiful  
>And she had such a big heart<br>Hidden deep underneath  
>That devious grin of hers<p>

I love her  
>Then, now, in the future<br>I loved her, I love her  
>I will always love her.<p>

But sometimes, when I woke up  
>And she was there by my side<br>I thought it was too good…  
>Too good to ever be true<p>

Because she,  
>Herself,<br>Was perfection  
>At its finest<p> 


	43. Of Happiness

**A/N:** This is like, a matching one-shot for yesterday. Nami's point of view this time!

I'm not actually one to be poetic, but I don't know, it's nice to change it up once in a while... Right? ;)

Maybe I'll do one that ACTUALLY rhymes one of these days. But we'll see. I _usually_ rhyme when I do poems, so I kind of like writing these free verse poems that don't rhyme...

Well, tell me what you think! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Happiness<strong>

* * *

><p>I feel the rise<br>And the fall  
>Of his chest beneath my ear;<br>His steadfast beating heart.

It's a strong heart;  
>A caring heart,<br>A heart that doesn't judge,  
>And sees the best in everyone<p>

Because he's strong,  
>And he cares,<br>And he doesn't judge  
>-Unless someone is clearly in the wrong<p>

His steady gaze is penetrating at best.  
>But when he smiles it all disappears,<br>And all that's left behind  
>Is a smile, a grin, and not a care in the world.<p>

Behind those lips, sure enough,  
>Is laughter, waiting to erupt,<br>And whatever it is that he laughs at  
>Probably won't be funny.<p>

That's just the way he is.  
>But I'm happy with the way he is,<br>The way he was, and the way he will be...  
>Well, most likely.<p>

Just knowing that he'll be there  
>When I open my eyes<br>Makes me smile, and laugh,  
>Because it makes me happy<p>

**_He_** makes me happy.  
>And I don't have any doubt<br>That when I'm old, gray, and (ugh) wrinkly,  
>I'll look at him like I look at him now<p>

Because I love him.

And I know that no matter what hardships may come,

This is what happiness really is.


	44. Of Food

**A/N:** Everyone always _assumes_ Nami can cook, but I don't ever actually recall her doing so in the manga... I could be wrong, but this is my take on such a myth ;) Back to a regular short story this time, and it's one of the longer ones, though I doubt any of you are complaining.

As I do once in a while, I'd just like to thank all of you that read, and especially all of you that review. This entire weekend has been hectic (as we've been building a deck in our backyard), and your reviews seem to ebb the pain of sunburns and sore muscles, so thank you! ^.^

And that's all I really have to say... How about that, eh? Updating three times in three days? I'm so proud of myself XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Of Food<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>huuuuungrrrry<em>," Luffy complained, swinging his feet back and forth as he perched on top of the ship's railing. We had been docked for two days, and Luffy had dragged me around exploring yesterday, so today we relieved everyone and decided to stay back.

"You just ate," I sighed, leaning my head on my arm as it rested beside him on the railing and looked up at him. He had his hat on, and shadows covered the majority of his face.

"It wasn't enough," he pouted, crossing his arms. "And I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want me to do, Luffy, stand on my head?" I rolled my eyes.

"Eh? Could you?" he burst into a grin.

"No!" I said, suddenly regretting I had ever brought it up.

"Ehhhh," his face fell.

I straightened up and kissed his cheek, and his smile returned again.

"Hey, Nami, why don't you ever cook?" Luffy asked, leaning so far back on the railing that his hands and the crown of his head touched the deck. As he kicked his feet up to do his own handstand, I reached out and dragged a finger across his exposed skin on his stomach, and he collapsed with laughter. He looked up at me from his position on the ground. "So?"

"So what?" I asked, stretching as I headed to the tree on the lawn deck. Luffy stretched his arm, grabbing the tree and snapping himself beside me as I sat down on the swing.

"So why don't you ever cook?" he asked, flipping upside down and hanging from a branch. He crossed his arm across his stomach so that I couldn't tickle him again.

"Isn't cooking the entire reason Sanji's with us?" I asked, beginning to swing back and forth, kicking my legs forward and back.

"Mm," Luffy nodded. "But I don't know –I'd like to eat something that you make!"

"It's not going to happen, Luffy," I said, shaking my head. "I don't cook."

"Eh? You can't cook?" Luffy frowned.

"No," I said, maybe a little too quickly. I composed myself then continued, "I didn't say I _can't_ cook –I said I _don't_ cook."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't," I told him.

"So you can't," he said.

"I can," I said. "I just don't."

"I think," he began slowly, grinning, "that you can't cook, Nami."

"I _can_," I repeated, "And I'll prove it to you."

* * *

><p>I stared at the charcoal in the dish pan that I had stuck in the oven. It had been meat when I'd stuck it in there. And the oven hadn't been smoking before.<p>

I didn't get it. I did everything the same way that I had seen Sanji had. I mean, I had wanted it to go a little faster so I turned up the heat a little, but that shouldn't have made _this_ much of a difference.

"So you can't cook," Luffy said, poking the meat.

"I know that," I threw off the oven mitt, tossing it aside. "But I tried, alright? I'm a navigating thief that doesn't know how to cook. I've never had to though! It had been Bellemere for the longest time, then Nojiko and Arlong's chef. When I was out stealing in the East Blue, I had bought all my meals –I never had the need to cook!"

"It's okay, Nami," Luffy grinned. "I think it's funny."

"Funny?" I clenched the bottom of my shirt, angry and embarrassed.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Like when… a running animal trips. That kind of funny. Cute."

"You think it's cute that I can't cook?" I wasn't sure whether to be offended or further embarrassed. I decided to be both.

"Mm," Luffy grinned. He took the pan without putting on a glove, not even flinching despite how hot the pan was. He tossed it in the trash, and then took my hand. It was warm from the pan. "I'll teach you how to cook, Nami."

"You can cook?" I asked, letting him lead me from the kitchen.

"Mm," Luffy grinned, pulling me along. He swung me up in his arms as he leapt over the side of the ship.

"Luffy –the ship!" I began, but at the end of the dock we passed Zoro, who just nodded at us as we passed.

"I thought you said you were going to teach me how to cook," I said, crossing my arms across my chest as he continued to carry me, cradling me in his arms.

"I am," he laughed. "Just wait."

He found a clearing in the forest and skidded to a halt. He put me down, then took a deep breath.

"I smell meat," he told me, opening his eyes. "Go collect some wood!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but he was already running off, leaving me there all to myself. I did collect the wood. I wasn't sure how much he needed, but I think I gathered enough. Still, he wasn't back though, and I sighed, looking around. Spotting a tree stump, I wandered over and took a seat.

And I waited.

When he came back, he had some kind of animal in tow. It looked like a lion for the most part, but it had bunny ears and a bunny tail.

"Look, Nami! I caught a rabbit!" he exclaimed, throwing it to the edge of the clearing.

"I think it's a lion, Luffy," I told him, standing up and wandering over. "So you're cooking that?"

"Mm," Luffy lifted his chin proudly. He looked at my pile of wood. "Eh, Nami, that's not enough."

"Well, you didn't say how much to get," I began, but he was already walking back towards the surrounding forest. Luffy stopped in front of a large tree, and with ease he broke it in half. Then he tore off all the branches, and broke the trunk further. He created a huge fire in the middle of the clearing.

Half an hour later we were eating the lion. The meat tore off so easily. And even though there weren't any fancy spices, it tasted delicious.

"Where'd you learn how to cook?" I asked.

"Bandits," Luffy smiled and shrugged, his grin fading ever so slightly, "And Ace."

"Tell me more," I encouraged.

As he continued to eat (and eat, and eat, and eat), I leaned on his shoulder, nearly thrown off every time he waved his arms dramatically while he told me stories from his childhood. I learned about Shanks, and his grandfather, about Ace, Sabo, and how they became brothers, and the mountain bandits. About the pirates and Sabo's parents. About the wasteland they lived in, and how the pirates had burned it. About Sabo's death.

I was happy that he taught me so much about himself, about his past. I had always been too scared to ask him otherwise, wondering if he'd be willing to share, even with me. The same way I'd been too asked too scared to ask anyone to teach me how to cook.

But I was sure I still had a lot more learning to do. About cooking, _and_ about Luffy.


	45. Of Engagement

**A/N:** I've been feeling in a wedding-ish mood lately, so I was like, what the heck! Let's get this couple officially engaged... if you can call it official :P This is just how I think it would happen. How about you guys? How do you think Luffy would propose to Nami?

This one's in Robin's point of view, in case it's not clear... I think it's clear, but I'll tell you anyway :P Short and sweet~ Maybe I'll do a "Of Weddings" sometime soon. I just have to find a clear image on how I think it'd be done.

School starts soon, and while I try to find a balance between writing, reading and of course, school (and maybe working, we'll see), I hope you guys will be patient!

I think that's all I have to say, so goodnight and enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Engagement<strong>

* * *

><p>Luffy, Nami and I were all in the library. I browsed the bookshelves while Nami worked on her maps, and Luffy doodled on the floor, on pieces of paper that Nami had given to him in hopes of keeping him out of her hair. Each would glance at the other from time to time. Sometimes they would meet each others eyes and share a sweet smile. Other times, they would pause and stare for a while, resting their chins in their hands.<p>

As I reached for a book, Luffy set his pen down, leaning on his elbows as he looked at Nami. I drew my hand back, curious, and not wanting to feel the need to leave because I had already found a book to read.

"Nami," Luffy began.

"Mm, Luffy?" she glanced up at him.

"We're going to get married, right?"

Nami didn't even bat an eyelash at his question, somehow not coming across as surprised. She just went back to her maps, bowing her head deeply with her cheeks stained red and a shy smile on her face. Her voice came out surprisingly strong, "Of course."

"Shishishi, okay," Luffy grinned, picking up his pen and going back to his drawing. He started humming, one of the songs that Brooke had been singing the other night.

I waited to see what else would happen, but that really seemed like that was it. Still, I took my time grabbing my book and heading for the door. As I closed it behind me, I chuckled.

How simple their engagement was.

But for them, I think simplicity really was best.


	46. Of Patience

**A/N:** So we've reached 400 reviews for this collection! Woot! As we all know, that means a dedicated chapter to the 400th reviewer, which is JeMS7! He wanted "Of Patience", so here is "Of Patience". And JeMS7, thank you for **_being_** patient for this one :P It was harder than it would seem for me. I rewrote this story, like, four times. I just wasn't satisfied... But voila! Here it is!

The irony of it all, eh? But school throws me out of my writing mood sometimes, so it's slow going... But I do work on the chapters steadily, whether "Of Dreams, Clouds and Mikans", "No Danger Allowed" and my own personal novel, **Moonlight Sonata** -which, if you really start craving my writing, you can access it (and a few other of my original works) via my profile :P

I know I still have reviews to reply to, but since I have work -yes, now I have a job :( - I'll reply to them tomorrow!

Not only do I have school, but now I also have a job -and I'm loving it, since it's at my favourite store -but it all means less time for writing... But I'm reallllly trying hard to get the chapters out. Really. Honestly and truly. So thank you again, Ladies and gentlemen, for being ever so patient.

There really needs to be more hours in the day...

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Of Patience<strong>

* * *

><p>I gritted my teeth, clenching my pencil as Luffy poked my cheek. When he pulled away, I went back to drawing the map. With my giving no real reaction, he did it again. And again.<p>

"Luffy," I snapped at him.

"What?" he asked, going in for another poke.

I grabbed his hand, "Please, let me work."

"But I want to do something~" he whined, holding onto my arm.

"So go do something," I shrugged him away.

"I want to do something with you," he told me.

I didn't respond. I just continued to draw.

"Nami~" Luffy complained.

"Luffy, be patient, please," I sighed, resting my elbows on my desk in the library. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I need to finish these maps. I've been neglecting them lately and… Just be patient, okay?"

"Mmm~" he grumbled, crossing his arms.

"You'll be fine for one afternoon," I told him. "Go find Usopp or something."

"But Nami~"

"Please, Luffy," I looked up at him.

"Fine," he muttered, uncrossing his arms. "But I'm angry."

I laughed, "Okay. Be angry. I'll find you when I'm done."

"I'll really be angry," he said, stomping over to the door.

"I'm sure," I smiled as the door closed behind him.

I chuckled as I lifted my pencil and put it back to the paper. It felt nice to work on my maps. I even hummed as I worked. To fill the silence. Each stroke of the pencil just added to the much needed noise.

Luffy came back a while later.

At first I ignored him, but soon he was right beside me, hanging over my shoulder.

"Luffy."

"Nami," he countered.

"Leave me be for now."

"Then I'm still angry," he muttered, leaving once more.

A couple of minutes later he popped his head in the door once more.

"Luffy, _patience_," I sighed, meeting his gaze from across the room. "It means to tolerate something for a short duration. Right now, it's in the sense that I need you to wait until I done these maps before you have my full attention."

"I'm still angry," he grumbled, closing the door once again.

I laughed, sighing before looking back down at my maps. As I worked, I noticed the time, the minutes drawing on longer as he kept away.

Did Luffy find something entertaining to do? I looked up, and around the room. It felt weird with him not being there, nagging me.

After a while, I looked up again, then back down at my maps. I was nearly done. I set down my pencil and got to my feet, stretching. I could finish up later, after Luffy went to sleep.

Heading downstairs, I looked out across the ocean. Dusk was approaching, the sky and the sea slowly turning orange as the sun sank lower and lower. In the kitchen Sanji was almost done dinner.

I found Luffy in the men's quarters, lying on his back and holding his hat high above his face.

"Is it broken again?" I asked.

He didn't reply, just covered his face with his hat.

"Luffy?" I approached him.

"I'm still angry," his muffled voice said.

I placed my foot on the bed below Luffy's, pulling myself up so I could rest my elbows on his bed. I reached over and pulled his hat away. Despite being angry, he didn't resist.

"I'm done the maps," I told him.

He didn't say anything.

"I can give you my full attention now," I added.

Still, nothing.

"We all missed you at dinner."

"It's not even finished yet!" Luffy sat up.

"Ha!" I laughed at him, grinning now that he was talking to me.

He tried to hide his smile, but it failed drastically. "I'm angry."

"No you're not," I told him, reaching up and ruffling his hair.

He just puffed his cheeks up.

"Come here," I gestured for him to lean closer. He did –only a little bit. "Come _here_."

He leaned closer, and I went to kiss him on the cheek, but Sanji called for dinner, and Luffy jumped away, leaping over the side of the bed and hurrying to the door.

"Luffy! Come back here."

He looked over his shoulder as he opened the door, teasing as he said –"_Patience, _Nami."


	47. Of Nightmares

**A/N:** Crazy, right? TWO updates in ONE night? Crazy. Preposterous, even!

But it's tru~e. Look at me go. One Brooke-shot before work, and a regular one-shot after work. WOOT!

I already mentioned in the Brooke-shot that another chapter of NDA WILL be coming soon. I thank you all for your patience -not like I'm giving you much choice here :P

So, without further ado, my Halloween LuNa one-shot! :)

Happy Halloween everyone!

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Nightmares<strong>

* * *

><p>"Goodnight, Luffy," I kissed his cheek before heading upstairs. It was dark out today. There was only a sliver of a moon, and it was orange.<p>

As I entered my bedroom, I flicked the lights on.

Only the lights didn't come on.

"Franky?" I called back to the rest of the ship.

"I'm working on it," his voice was distant.

I sighed, closing the door behind me and entering my room. There was a raspy noise, then a faint hissing as a fire, bright on the tip of a match, illuminated the corner of the room. A dark silhouette was outlined, though the light hit Robin's face enough to distinguish her from the shadows that loomed and festered in the night.

"It's chilly out," she commented as she lit a candle.

"Mm," I agreed. I stifled a yawn, "And the guys just wouldn't stop arguing earlier."

Below us we could hear their laughter.

"Seems like they're fine now," Robin's grin looked creepy in the dark as she turned towards me. The light only hit half of her face, the rest remained in darkness.

"They're arguments never last long," I muttered as I went to my closet. Not that I could see what I grabbed, but I recognized the feel of my pajamas, and I did put my clothes away in the same spot. As I changed I continued, "It almost feels pointless trying to break them up."

"It's always about the stupidest things," Robin chuckled. "Why isn't there enough meat?"

"Why can't I sleep longer?"

"Why doesn't know one play with me?"

"I don't get his eyebrows."

"No, Usopp, I'm the captain…"

"Stop listing Luffy's arguments," I said, walking to my bed.

"You're listing Zoro's," she said pointedly.

"He instigates. A lot."

"Luffy doesn't?"

I only shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to sleep," I bit back another yawn, though ultimately I failed.

"Mm. Goodnight."

As I curled up underneath my covers, I tried my hardest to go to sleep.

Just as I was about to finally drift off, a cold breeze swept over the room. I opened my eyes and sat up to a pitch black bedroom. From what I could tell. The doors and windows were closed.

I yawned again, thinking nothing of it as I yearned for sleep.

A while later, I could hear heavy breathing.

"Luffy?" I murmured. "Can't sleep?"

No response.

"Just come here," I mumbled against my pillow.

Nothing.

"Luffy?" I lifted my head…

And came face to face with a monster. Its sharp fangs were dripping with blood, its dark eyes staring at me, watching me, my throat. It's ears listened to my pulse.

A scream bubbled up my throat and –

"Nami?" Luffy touched my shoulder and I jolted awake. "Are you okay?"

I placed a hand to my head, squinting at him in the darkness. Were the lights not working? I looked down at the scary novel I'd been reading up in the library, then back to Luffy. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" he questioned.

"Mm," I stifled a yawn. "But it's fine. It was, after all, just a dream."

"Mm," Luffy grinned.

"We should probably go sleep in our beds," I murmured, getting up.

"Want me to sleep with you?" he asked, following me on my heels as we left the library.

"I should be fine," I told him.

We went through the kitchen back down to the lawn deck. I kissed Luffy's cheek, "Well, goodnight, Luffy."

With that, I headed up the stairs to my bedroom. Luffy watched me from the lawn deck as I opened my door and tried the light.

"Franky?" I called.

"I'm working on it," his reply was distant.

I paused, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. There was a raspy noise and a small hiss, and I looked behind me to see Robin lighting a match.

"On second thought, Luffy," I called down.

"Mm?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Come sleep with me tonight."

I needed someone to protect me while I slept.


	48. Of Remembrance

**A/N:** Here, in Canada, today's Remembrance day. So this one-shot is in respect to that (although not necessarily directly related), because I do have a high respect for those that fought for our freedom. Take a moment and show some respect to your soldiers, your heroes.

On another matter, I have a three day break coming from work, this week, so hopefully I'll get a LOT of writing done. Hopefully. Maybe. We'll see. :3

I know I have a lot of reviews to respond to, but I'm surprised I even found time to write this one-shot, as short as it may be. I'll be sure to respond ASAP, but I'm not spending a whole lot of time on the computer for the next few days, because we have family visiting.

I hope you enjoy this one-shot!

Lest we Forget. ❤

* * *

><p><strong> Of Remembrance<br>**

* * *

><p>He stood there, at the bow of the ship, watching the waves roll across the horizon. They rose and they fell in an endless cycle, though they steadily grew taller. The sky was grey, dark and brewing. A storm was coming, but Luffy didn't move an inch.<p>

He wasn't smiling.

He wasn't laughing.

His eyes held a bit of remorse, a bit of sadness. A bit of guilt.

So he stood there, his back unapproachable.

"He's been standing there for a long time," Usopp murmured to me.

"I know," I responded, stealing another glance at him.

"He needs you," Robin murmured.

"He needs a moment alone."

"He needs a hand to hold," Robin said, as if correcting me. "To be silent but supportive. He's gone through so much, Luffy needs someone to be there when he's like this."

"Luffy needs you," Usopp agreed.

With a shaky breath, I nodded, then I approached him. Although I would be beside him no matter what, the fact that he appeared unapproachable scared me. When I stood behind him, he didn't even glance over his shoulder. I looked back to Robin and Usopp, but the two of them had disappeared, leaving the two of us alone.

"Luffy…" I began.

He didn't turn, didn't speak –he didn't make a single sound, nor move a single muscle.

Cautiously, I reached forward, and took his hand in mine. His fingers were cold, freezing even.

Finally, he wiped his arm across his face and turned to me. His face was tear streaked, and although he put on a stupid grin, it was easy to see straight through it.

"You did your best," I murmured, not knowing what to say.

His smile faded a little bit.

"You saved a lot of people –"

"But I couldn't save them all."

I wasn't silent for a moment. Not letting go of his hand, I sat on the step, facing the back of the ship while he looked forward.

"Do you remember what you told Vivi?" I asked.

"What?" he asked after a long pause.

"In a war, with millions of people fighting, it's impossible for no one to die," I dragged my thumb against the back of his hand.

He didn't say anything. I looked up at him, to see tears streaming down his face.

"I couldn't do anything… for _him_."

For Ace.

"What's important now is that you never forget him, Luffy," I murmured.

He sobbed heavily, and I pulled him down into my arms, pressing his face into my neck. Gently, I ran my fingers through his hair, and he continued to shake as each sob rang through him. I closed my eyes.

I couldn't shield his pain, but I could shield his tears.

"Tell me about Bellemere," he said, after he calmed down a little. He took my hand in his, slipping his fingers between mine.

I gave him a small smile as he looked up at me. "Bellemere, hmm?"

"Do you remember the time you spent with her?"

"I'll never forget."


	49. Of Wishes

**A/N: **Well, two one-shots in one night :3 Makes me happy.

SOOOOO I have a little wish to make as welllllll. There's something that I need you all to do, and I realllllllllly hope you're willing to oblige. I'm in a contest on another site called "Figment". On this site, I post some of my other non-fanfiction related work. And the one that's in the contest is only 2 minutes long. If you could all be super-fantastic-amazing-crazily-wonderful-and-superb readers, and go to the site, make an account, read and "heart" my story, I'd be SOOOOOOOOOO grateful. Making the account costs nothing, and after you've created it you can basically let the account sit if you don't feel like using it. But there are some other really good writers on there... but I'd prefer it if you like MY story :3

BY THE WAY the story's called "Sorry".

http: / figment . com /books/127801  
>The link. Use it. Please :3<p>

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy, and I'll update as soon as I can!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Wishes<strong>

* * *

><p>She had her eyes shut tightly. So tightly that they were all wrinkly. Her hands were clasping a small clock, the time reading 11:11, and her hair cascaded down, falling away from her as she bent her head to rest it against the face of the clock.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making a wish, so shhh," she hushed me.

"Shishishi, what are you wishing for?"

"I'm not telling, so shh," she told me.

"You always say that," I pouted. "Why are you making a wish now?"

"Because it's the eleventh minute of the eleventh hour, of the eleventh day of the eleventh month in the eleventh year. This won't happen for another _hundred_ years, Luffy."

"Does it mean something?" I asked, crouching down and looking at the clock.

"It's special."

"So it's a mysterious thing…" I thought aloud.

She glared at me, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"To see you!" I told her. Her face softened, "And Franky sent me."

"What does Franky want?"

"He says he just remembered he never changed the time on your clock."

"Changed the time…?"

"Mm. Something about saving time. I was hungry so I wasn't listening."

"Saving the time? Daylight Savings?"

"YEAH! That's it. Daylight Savings," I shrugged. "He said it happened days ago."

"It's –wait, so what time is it really?"

"I don't know," I shrugged again.

"Do you mean I missed the eleventh minute of the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month of the eleventh year?"

"I don't know?" I tilted my head to look at her. "But hey! Nami! It gets darker out later, so we can play for longer!"

"That's right! Thank goodness," her shoulders sagged with relief. "I still have an entire hour to make the wish."

"That's good!" I told her.

We played cards. _Go Sea King_. I looked at the clock, surprised to see how much time had gone by. Nami had reset it, but now the time read 11:10.

"Nami, wake up! The mystery time is coming!"

She only murmured something in reply.

I watched as the time changed to 11:11. "Nami! Wake up! Make a wish!"

"Tired," she murmured.

I frowned, but ran the back of my hand against her cheek softly. I sighed, then smiled.

"Well, whatever your wish is, I'll make sure it comes true."


	50. Of Marriage

**A/N: **Chaaaaaaapter 50! :O Crazy. Crazy. Preposterous. And what better way to celebrate the fiftieth chapter than with a wedding!

I didn't want this chapter to be like every other marriage one-shot. I made it my own. I wanted to paint a picture more than write a story with this chapter, after all, a pictures worth a thousand words. How's it look?  
>This chapter isn't about a wedding. It's about them being together forever. I hint at a wedding, mention the dress and his suit. Are they going to the wedding, does Nami have cold feet? Is it after the wedding, and they're both left to ponder their feelings? I leave that alllllll up to your imagination.<p>

Love you guys tooons, and I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Of Marriage<strong>

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes. Before me, a creek flowed, the water trickling past and disappearing behind the trees on the far end of the clearing. The air was fresh, clean, but not clear, as a light fog weaved in and out of the tall trunks. Above me, through the canopy of dark leaves, sunlight filtered through.<p>

My eyes focused on him as he entered the clearing. He paused for only a moment before he walked towards me, his pace steady and slow. His straw-hat rested against his shoulder blades, and, as a light breeze passed through, it lifted, catching the air.

Every time his foot touched the ground, my heart gave a tight squeeze. A small gulp. My mouth seemed dry, yet my palms were the complete opposite, drenched in sweat. I rubbed them on the skirt of my dress, and I hoped it didn't leave a mark on the white material, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from him.

And it seemed to be the same for him.

For his eyes never wavered.

And his steps never faltered.

And when he reached the creek, he stood on the opposite side, and he just stood there, watching me watching him.

Finally, he stepped into the flowing water, not caring that the shoes he wore would be soaked straight through to the inside. Or that the hem of his pants would only absorb the water. He reached me, stood in front of me, and extended his hand down to me, who knelt there in the dirt, the hem of my dress brushing gently against the ground. I let go of the material, letting it fall so that I could take his hand.

His fingers wrapped around my fingers, around my heart as he pulled me to my feet. Without a word he lifted me into his arms, carrying my across the creek. His eyes were still locked on mine.

He didn't set me down immediately after we reached the other side. He had crossed half the clearing before he stopped and put me on my feet. My hand clenched the arm of his suit.

Luffy took my hand in his once again, and led me out of the clearing and towards our future.

Our future together.

Until Death do we part.


	51. Of Christmas

******A/N:** HO HO HO! Meerrrrrrrrrrry Chriiiiiiistmas!

Hope everyone's having a great holiday season, whether it's Christmas, Hanukkah, or whether you're just anticipating bringing in the new year!  
>I can't pass up such a big holiday without doing a one-shot, so here, I brought you NOT only the 50th chapter, but the 51st chapter as well! Yayyyy~ Look at me go :3<p>

But Christmas means that one of the contests I'm writing for is coming to a close. If you guys would be ever so awesome and vote for me, it'd be compleeeeetely awesome. For every five hearts (votes), I'll get out another one-shot/ chapter. [[[[[It's called "Sorry" and the link is as such: **http : / figment . com /books/127801** (without spaces), or, it's on my profile if you can't see it here]]]]]] I reaaaaaalllllly need your help with this, you guys! Reaaaallly! So vote for me and I'll work my absolute hardest to getting chapters out for you -Promise! I just need a little motivation, and this is definitely a sure-fire way.

It's Christmas. Have some spirit? :P

Although short, I hope you enjoy~ Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Christmas<strong>

* * *

><p>"This one!" Luffy wrapped his arms around the trunk of the tree. "Zoro! Zooooooorrrrrro!"<p>

"Oi! That one can't fit on our ship!" Franky told him, smacking him in the head. "I'll cut it up and use it for extra material!"

"No! It's our Christmas tree!" Luffy argued.

"Should I cut it?" Zoro stood between me and Robin.

"Just leave it. They're both being irrational," I muttered. "Luffy, come on. There's a cute little tree over here. The town's people gave us permission to cut _one_ tree. Let's choose wisely, alright?"

"But the Pirate King needs a King-sized tree!"

"Where would we put it?"

"We'd find a place!" he promised.

"Where?"

"In the library!"

"It's more than five times the size of the library, Luffy. Let's keep moving."

He crossed his arms, pouting. "If I don't get to use it, Franky can't use it either, right?"

"Of course. We're getting _one_ tree. Not two."

"Fine," Luffy muttered.

"Oi! Idiots! Get down from there!" Sanji stood at the foot of the tree, staring up through the branches.

"Usopp and Chopper?" Brooke asked. He was kneeling in the snow, facing away from us.

"All the other idiots are accounted for," Sanji mumbled.

"He called you an idiot, Nami," Luffy told me, reaching to take my hand. He pulled me forward just as Brooke stood and turned around, revealing a beard made out of snow. Just as Usopp and Chopper fell from the tree.

"Hahahaha –Brooke, I mustache you a question," Usopp said, gathering snow on his upper lip.

"Didn't you hear Sanji?" Brooke walked forward, lifting his head with dignity as he walked past his friend. "You're an idiot. I'm quite beard of your jokes."

"It's a good thing you can't hear them!" Chopper laughed.

"My fair-furry friend, we need to have a talk," Usopp crouched in front of Chopper. "We all have our talents. Yours doesn't involve Skull jokes… Heck, Brooke's talents don't even involve Skull jokes –"

"What's that Usopp?" Brooke shoved snow into his long nosed face "I'm afraid I have no ears to hear you with!"

"Skull jokes make you crazy, Chopper! Crazy!" Usopp sputtered through a face full of snow.

"Oi, Usopp, it's Christmas, leave the kid alone," Zoro told him.

"Yohoho! Christmas indeed!" Brooke brushed the snow off his suit. "Snow, cold air, Christmas lights! Such amazing sights to see but no eyes to see them with! Yohoho!"

"Let's go," I told Luffy, who was holding his sides from laughing.

"Shishishi," He chuckled as he let me lead him away. We passed by a few townspeople, laughing and smiling together –couples. The farther we walked looking for the perfect tree, the less people we came across.

"This one?" Luffy asked.

"That one," I pointed.

"I don't like that one."

"Well, I don't like the one you chose."

He pouted as we walked, crossing his arms across his chest. I blew air on my cold fingers, not paying attention to where I was walking, and ended up tripping over a branch frozen to the ground. But I managed to bring Luffy down with me, so I was okay.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked, lifting himself off of me. He placed his hands on either side of my head and looked down at me. Quickly he stole a glance at our surroundings before lowering his face to mine.

Heat burst from his lips, warming me from the inside out, reaching places I hadn't even realized were cold. I closed my eyes and melted into that kiss the way the snow was melting beneath us –slowly, but surely.

When he pulled away, he shot me a crooked grin.

"You know what?" I started, staring at him as he plopped into the snow beside me.

"What?" he asked, reaching down and taking my hand in his once again.

"I like this tree," I said, lifting my other hand to point to the tree I had nearly fallen underneath.

"Shishishi," he chuckled. "Me too."

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"It can be your Christmas present," Luffy said.

"You didn't get me anything, did you?" I couldn't help but smile. It was fine. I didn't expect him to get me anything anyway. Back on the ship I had a batch of cookies that I'd made myself. The sweetness of the icing should cover the burnt taste of the cookie.

"I got you the tree!"

I looked at him, taking a fistful of snow and shoving it into his face. "Merry Christmas, Luffy."


	52. Of New Years

**A/N: **So it's a little late, but it was hard deciding where to end it...

So, one of you asked me to PM the link, but you weren't actually signed on, so I found the entire thing a little difficult. I will remind EVERYONE that the link to the website and my profile for the site with the contest I'm in is on my profile for this site. The story is called "**Sorry**". It's two minutes to read, thirty seconds to heart it. Hell, you don't even have to read it. Just heart it.

It would mean the absolute WORLD to me if anyone would actually sign up and vote. It's free. I trust the site, and if you ever want me to read something of yours that isn't fanfiction I would do it without hesitation. I don't have a lot of time on my hands. I have school five days of the week, and I work six days a week. All of this is to provide a future for myself. The prize for the contest is 5000 dollars, which would come in handy with either putting it towards living expenses in the future or even towards getting (dare I say it) self-published. I need your help you guys. Desperately. I'm barely ranked 50th in the contest, and I need to be stay in the top 50 by the end of January to be even considered for first prize.

In other news, exams are coming up. Then, after exams, a new semester. Then, after the new semester, valentine's day. THEN, after that, my birthday :3 So make this my super, super, super early birthday present... please?

Or start the year by doing a good deed! ... please?

Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! :) Again, sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p><strong>Of New Years<strong>

* * *

><p>Shrieks and hissing filled the air as fireworks went off in the town square. I looked at the big clock that stood in the middle of the time square. They were just a little early -thank goodness. I had lost Luffy and the rest of them in the crowd –and believe me when I said I couldn't move an inch without my toes being stepped on.<p>

We'd been lucky to arrive at this island. It was known for having the biggest shrine in the New World –which for Luffy meant the biggest celebration and the biggest feast.

For me, however, it was payday. I couldn't even count how many wallets I had tucked away in my kimono.

Aside from the fact that I was raking in the riches, I couldn't help but feel both bored and anxious. I wanted to visit the temple with Luffy, and while I didn't think he would do it without me, Luffy was excited to reach the temple more than anyone.

I sighed, wincing as I took a step. How long had it been since I wore Geta? The strap rubbed uncomfortably against my skin, and I was positive there were blisters.

Looking around, it was instinct to search for his straw-hat. But he had it resting against his back, not on top of his head. And all I could see were the tops of heads.

Absentmindedly, I reached to grab another person's wallet, however the victim sought it just as I pulled away, brushing his fingers against my wrist.

"Thief," he murmured, grabbing my wrist. Then louder, "Thief!"

I yanked my hand away, quickly putting distance between him and myself. But he pursued, quickly for a pedestrian.

Suddenly someone yanked on my hand, making my stumble to my knees. I hit the ground hard, the kimono keeping me from scraping my knee.

Something was placed on my head, and I watched as the man who had chased after me ran by, searching for my red hair amongst the crowd.

"Thanks," I looked up at the person who had, in a way, saved me.

"Shishishi," Luffy grinned down at me. "I was looking for you."

"_I_ was looking for _you_," I told him, getting to my feet.

"Eh? Really?" he didn't look nearly as surprised as he sounded. "Well, that's fine." He took my hand in his –"To the temple!"

"You haven't been yet?" I asked, letting him pull me along.

"I was looking for you," he repeated. He held my hand as we made our way to the staircase. "And now I found you! So let's go!"

Once we made it to the top, we had to wait in line to ring the bells.

"Just twice, Luffy," I told him.

"But with the Ox Bell, it's sixteen," Luffy pouted.

"Twice, Luffy," I repeated.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"And then you clap twice," I told him.

"Sixteen –"

"Twice."

"Fine."

"And bow once," I finished, sending him a look. "Just once."

"Fine," he murmured again.

"I think we can get our fortunes somewhere up here too," I glanced around.

"Fortune?"

"Yes, Luffy. It's a little paper that –"

"I know what a fortune is," he grinned. "But I don't need one."

"You don't want to know how your future will turn out?" I asked.

"I already know what to expect in my future. _I'm_ going to be the Pirate King."

I couldn't help but smile, "Maybe I'll get mine though."

"You don't need one either," he told me.

"Oh? So you know what my future will hold as well?"

"Mm," Luffy nodded.

"So tell me, Pirate King Luffy. What does my future involve?"

"Me!" he said it without hesitation.

"Anything bad?" I asked.

"Mm. But I protect you."

"I'm sure you do," I smiled.

"I do!" he exclaimed.

"I believe you," I told him.

"Shishishi, of course you do," he grinned, folding his hands behind his head as we waited in line.

"Ten!"

"The New Year's coming," I told Luffy.

"Nine!"

"Eh?"

"Eight!"

I reached for his hand.

"Seven!"

He squeezed my fingers gently.

"Six!" We started chanting along –"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Eh?" Luffy looked around. The temple bells were rung. "That's it? I wanted a big KA-BOOM!"

I pulled at his shirt front, drawing him in for a kiss. An explosion went off below us in the town.

"I bet you that's Usopp," I muttered, pulling away. Forgetting about ringing the bell and making a prayer for the New Year, I started heading in the direction of the explosion.

Behind me, Luffy murmured, "Ka-boom."


	53. Of Waiting

**A/N: **I wish I could insert an angry emoticon. But I can't, so imagine one.

Two in two days. Crazy~

I have nothing more to say to you guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Waiting<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wake-y, wake-y." A cold voice laughed monotonously, dumping me out of the sack I'd been carried in.<p>

"Screw off," I snapped, placing a hand to my head –they hadn't been the gentlest carrying me here.

"You've got bite. I can see why he's so fond of his navigator."

"He'll come for me."

"He doesn't even know where you are right now."

I glared at the shadowed figure, standing as a silhouette in the doorway, forcing a cold laugh, "You think that matters. He'll come for me, and when he does, there'll be no safe place for you on this planet."

"Keep dreaming," he sneered, closing the heavy door and locking it behind him. He spoke through the bars on the door, "We've already made arrangements for everything. Tomorrow, you'll be on a boat, heading straight for the Marines. And then you'll never see him again."

"You don't know Luffy."

The man only laughed as he strolled away.

The only light that came into the room was from the small, barred, window on the door. I was somewhere underground. The ground was stone, cold and damp beneath me. I had no idea where on the island I was, since I'd been carried here in a burlap sack.

But none of those details mattered. Luffy would find me. I just had to be patient.

I stood up, dusting myself off and moved to the far corner of the room, waiting. Closing my eyes, I could imagine Luffy, bursting through a door somewhere above me.

He'd come in, arms flailing, socking every pirate that stood in his way. He'd pick one up by the collar, draw him right up close until they stood there nose-to-nose, and he would say, in his most threatening voice –"Where is she? Where is my nakama? Where is Nami?"

If and when the pirate responded, he'd be thrown aside as if he were nothing, and just as he left the room, Zoro, Sanji and the others would burst in –late to see their captain shine.

He would head down to me, each step he took would be quick, yet meaningful. His aura would radiate that he wasn't someone to mess with. Our crew would be scrambling after him, and Brooke would make a lame skull joke. But even that wouldn't crack Luffy's seriousness. There was no doubt that more battles would follow. Most of them would be weak. Maybe one or two would be worth a fight –like that guy that had just left me now. But either Luffy's punch would have more force behind it then usual, or Zoro would take a step up to the fight instead, letting Luffy come find me. Of course, Zoro stepping up would make Sanji do the same.

Maybe he'd be in this hall right now. Maybe he was only a few doors away. Maybe he would call out my name, in hopes that I'd be conscious and able to respond, maybe I'd hear him say it. Say it with all the love he possessed and a hint of worry. Say –

"NAMI!"

I flew to the door, gripping the bars tightly. "I'm here! Luffy, I'm here!"

He skidded to a stop in front of me, his serious eyes searching my face before he broke out into a grin.

I couldn't help but smile –"What took you so long?"


	54. Of Scars

**A/N:** Sorry for not replying to any of the reviews. Honestly, I love them all, and I would love, love, LOVE to be able to respond to each and every one, but time doesn't really permit me to, and the more I update chapters without responding, the more lost I get when it comes to which reviews I've responded to and those of which I haven't. But still, drop me a review. I love to hear what you'd like to think, and we're also getting close to 500 reviews -which means another lucky person will be able to choose a title for one of the upcoming chapters for me to write a small one-shot about!

I am in the midst of writing the next chapter for NDA, and I would still be suuuuuper happy if anyone would go on the website **figment** and vote for my story "**Sorry**". Link to my collection of stories on my profile here. There's only a few days left for voting, so really... it'd be nice to get a few more votes there. I'm pretty sure I'm barely scraping the top 50. Anything below that means I don't even qualify for judging.

This chapter is short, but I think it's a little endearing. I have my own ideas for the reason for Luffy's big scar. I'm sure others have theirs...

**Oh! A contest!** YOU! All of you! **Write a one-shot about how Luffy got the scar on his chest**, and I'll read them all and pick a winner... Winner will get... will get... whatever the winner wants? Within reason, of course. A dedication, perhaps. An update (or a one chapter addition) to the story of their choosing? Me promoting their story and the rest of their stories? All of the above? Ahha, well. Do what you will. Who's up for it? **Due date will be... Jan 30th**. I have the day off of work, and no school that day, so it should be ample time to get to however many stories. **PM me when the story is complete!**

So, yeah... Enjoy! Love you all dearly, and again, thanks for being patient!

Xoxo's

* * *

><p><strong>Of Scars<strong>

* * *

><p>He and I laid there on the beach, soaking up the sun's brilliant rays. He was lying flat on his back, and I was curled up beside him, resting my head on his shoulder blade. I splayed my hand out over his chest, looking at our contrasting skin tones.<p>

He had such an even tan –except where there were scars. The scars were lighter, almost white. Some had a pinkish tone to them. As I traced the scar across his chest, I watched his face. His eyes were closed. He sighed contently. His breathing was steady, calming.

Most of them were from sharp weapons –because clearly bullets and cannon balls couldn't do much damage on his rubbery skin. Even then, for the most part he had healed well –the scars thin, almost non-existent unless you were up close. The most noticeable ones were the huge one on his chest and the scar underneath his eye.

"How did this one happen?" I asked, trailing my finger along the outside of the scar, all the way around the X.

"Rayleigh," he murmured, giving a small kind of smile, still keeping his eyes closed.

"What?" I stopped tracing the scar.

"Mm. It happened during Haki training," Luffy opened one eye. "Shishishi, don't worry! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

"Did it hurt when it first happened?" I asked, my fingers starting to move once more against his skin.

Luffy didn't answer right away. Finally, he said "Mm. It hurt a lot."

"Was there a lot of blood?" I asked.

"I guess," he shrugged a little.

"Did you think of me when it happened?"

"No." He answered blatantly. Then frowned. "Well, yes and no."

"What did you think about?" I asked, somehow not offended –it wasn't like we had mutual feeling for each other at that point.

"Ace."

"Ace?"

"He must have hurt so much more than me. And even this pain was nothing compared to losing him." Luffy's face became impassive.

With my other hand, I found his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"That kept me going, you know," Luffy looked at me. "That and meeting up with you guys. I couldn't wait to see you all, Nami."

I kept tracing the scar as we fell into silence. Glancing up at his face I realized that he'd closed his eyes once again. I stopped, reaching up to his face and brushing my fingertips against the mark below his eye.

"And this? How did this one happen, Luffy?"

"This one?" He opened his eyes, his hand coming up and covering mine over the scar. He started laughing. "This one is my determination! I'm going to become Pirate King!"

"I know," I told him.

"When I was little no one believed me," he pouted. "So I had to prove it to Shanks! I wasn't afraid of pain! I could become not only a pirate, but the Pirate King!"

"So you stabbed yourself in the eye," I said, my voice dripping of cold realization as I remembered what kind of guy Luffy was.

"Ehhhhh? How'd you know?"

"You're an idiot, Luffy," I muttered.

He started sulking.

"But I suppose you're an idiot that'll become Pirate King."

"Of course!" Luffy grinned.

"As your navigator, I have to make you promise one thing though, okay?"

"Mm –sure."

I looked into his deep, dark eyes and gave a small smile.

"Don't collect any more scars."

He kissed my forehead, grinning. "Mm, Nami. No more scars."


	55. Of Valentine's Day

**A/N:** Here it is! Valentine's Day! Which can only mean one thing -a line of Valentine's Day one-shots for all our favourite couples. This is the first, but look out for Zoro's and Robin's, as well as Brooke and Suki's. And let's not forget Sanji's and Harumi's. I'm going to try to get another done before I go to sleep, then do the other two tomorrow. Also, I'm aware I missed Robin's birthday :( But I'm going to intertwine that with my Valentine's Day one-shot for her and Zoro. Look forward to it ;)

Love you lots! Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Of Valentine's Day<strong>

* * *

><p>I rolled up my sleeves, ready to take on the pile of ingredients in front of me. Robin stood beside me, slightly wary. Dinner had come and passed, Luffy was dozing off somewhere on the ship, content with his full stomach. Robin and I had hijacked the kitchen to make chocolate. Valentine's Day <em>was<em> tomorrow.

"I know you don't want my help, and I'm fine with that, but follow the recipe exactly as it's written, okay?" she said.

"I'll be fine," I told her. "This will be easy."

She arched an eyebrow as she watched me. I picked up the recipe, reading it through carefully before picking up a few of the ingredients in front of me. I sorted them carefully –I wouldn't let my previous kitchen mishaps keep me from making this Valentine's Day the very best. I wanted Luffy to eat my chocolate and honestly and truly enjoy it.

So maybe my cooking wasn't the very best, but I would make damn sure that all my love for him was in it. I thought of him during every step of the process, and Robin stayed silent the entire time. She hummed idly as she looked through the cupboards, wondering out loud what she should do for Zoro. She settled beside me with a few extra ingredients, and started making her own chocolates.

I was excited to make the chocolate for Luffy. It just felt right –this batch was going to be perfect. I was sure of it. But I only seemed to set myself up for disappointment, because it wasn't perfect. It was no where near perfect.

"I don't even know what I did wrong," I told Robin, tossing the tray onto the counter roughly. "I _followed_ the recipe. I did double checked every measurement."

"Just try again," Robin told me, putting her chocolate's into the freezer.

So I did. Robin's batch came out perfect the first run. My second batch was awful too. I started on my third, and Robin started on obligation chocolates for the rest of the crew.

"You're not giving any to Luffy, are you?" I asked. There was a part of me that feared that her perfect chocolates were going to outshine mine, even in Luffy's eyes.

"He's the captain. I think he'd be sad if I gave chocolates to everyone but him."

"You're right," I muttered, sitting down at the table, looking at my chocolates. I tasted one, sticking out my tongue as I set it back down almost immediately.

"They look fine," Robin said.

"They taste awful," I murmured, crossing my arms. "I'm going to try a few more times."

"Maybe try a different recipe?" she suggested.

"Maybe," I sighed. And I did. But the chocolate cake didn't turn out either.

I was on the verge of tears, but I wouldn't give up. I wanted so desperately to give Luffy the perfect chocolate delight. But everything was turning out so awfully. Sanji came in to check on us; Robin eventually went to bed.

I don't know how long I stayed up –all I remember was waking up with dried tears on my cheeks and failure all around me. I clenched my fist, angry at myself. I threw everything into the trash, kicking it for good measure. I wiped furiously at my tears as they fell once more. It was frustrating –no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't cook or bake anything.

Not knowing what else to do, I grabbed my wallet and headed for the city we were harbored at. It took some searching, but I found a confectionary. I sat on the front step, waiting for them to open. I shivered slightly in the morning breeze, watching as the sun slowly rose above the houses. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. A shadow fell across me.

I didn't have to open my eyes to know that it was Luffy. So I didn't. I kept them closed, because I didn't want to see the look on his face. I didn't want to see disappointment.

"Na~mi," he said finally.

"Sorry," I replied quietly.

"What for? It was all delicious!" he exclaimed.

I opened my eyes to look at him, sure that I could see through his lie in an instant. "They tasted horrible, Luffy."

"I ate it so fast I don't even know what it tasted like," he admitted with his silly grin. "But they were delicious."

"You said you didn't know what they tasted like, how can you say they're delicious?" I crossed my arms and slid my gaze away from his.

"Because you made them," he tilted his head to try to catch my eye. "Robin told me how hard you were trying. And you made sooooooo much! You filled an entire bag full! Sanji dropped it on me!"

"On you?"

"Right on top of my head, Shishishi," Luffy chuckled. "I would have been angry, but he was giving me food. So it's okay."

"I wanted the chocolates to be perfect," I felt the tears moistening my eyes. I hated this. I really, really did. He was such an idiot. He didn't get it.

"I got you something," he said suddenly, pulling something out of his pocket.

"This is supposed to be a day where the girls give the guys something, Luffy," I told him, looking at the box wearily.

"Ehhhhhh?" he said. "Who said?"

"That's just the way it is," I sighed.

He paused for a moment, "Oh well. Here you go!"

"Luffy," I repeated, glancing down at it. It was a fairly small. It wasn't very tall, and the width was maybe half the length –which was nearly the length of Luffy's hand.

"Open it!" he looked excited.

I looked at him before looking down at the box again. Slowly I lifted the lid. Inside were multiple pencils for drawing maps –convenient, since my last pencil was getting a little too short. All were red, pink and white.

"Do you like it?" he looked so happy.

"I do," I told him, kissing his cheek. Whether or not it was "Romantic", it was the thought that –

I winced. I felt like such an idiot.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked, not missing a thing.

"Nothing," I told him, getting to my feet. I held out my hand and he weaved his fingers through mine as he stood up. In the end, Luffy reminded me of the most important thing again.

It really was the thought that counted. All my effort didn't go to waste –even if the chocolate _did_ taste horrible.

"Next year, you have to make even _more_ chocolate," Luffy said, jumping slightly as he got excited just at the idea.

"It'll taste horrible," I warned him.

"Shishishi, that's fine."

* * *

><p>Robin and Sanji looked at the ingredients on the counter, then down at the recipes.<p>

"The recipe called for baking powder," Sanji pointed to the cake recipe. "It looks like she used baking soda. And that there's not sugar, but salt."

"Should we tell her? I think she'll be happy to hear that it wasn't really her fault," Robin murmured.

Laughter floated through the open door as Luffy and Nami boarded once again. Sanji strode to the door, over looking the two of them on the deck below.

"Nah," he shrugged. "She looks happy enough as it is."

Robin smiled as she nodded.

A devious grin broke out onto Sanji's face, "Besides, this way I can continue to cook and bake for Nami-swan!"


	56. Of Family

**A/N:** Four updates in four days? I'm on a roll ;)**  
><strong>

Well, it took a while, but this one is dedicated to Hotspot the 626th for being reviewer number 500! Sorry it took so long, but when you gave me this topic, I was really stumped as to how to follow through with it, in a way that wouldn't be 100% predictable and (admittedly) cliche (such as a future shot with them having kids, etc.) Instead, I chose to split it into the past and the present!

I'll keep it short, so enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Of Family<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Luffy - Just after entering the Grand Line<br>_

Her back looked lonely as she faces the sea, her gaze set on the wide blue water. In her hand was a bright orange mikan that she tossed lightly, catching it on its way back down.

I wonder if she's going to eat it. Maybe she'll give it to me.

I give myself a little shake. _Focus, Luffy._

A deep breath. Okay. Good to go. "What's wrong, Nami?" I asked as I came up beside her. She tosses the mikan again.

She barely looked at me, "Just thinking." A small pause. "I'm wondering how my village is doing. How Nojiko is doing…"

"I'm sure they're fine," I told her.

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding happily, but then her face grew lonely again. She grasps "But… That's kind of what makes me feel…"

"Sad?" I offered –and she laughed.

"Sad is a very shallow level of this feeling," she sighed. "It's closer to… lonely, I guess."

"But you have me."

She laughed again.

"Seriously, Nami –if you're lonely you can come to me," I told her.

"Luffy, it's not lonely as in needing company," she sighed, laughing and rolling her eyes. Another toss of the fruit, "It's like… I worked so hard to protect them, and now they don't need me."

"You're homesick," I realized.

"Yeah," she looked surprised that I understood. But she didn't say anything more.

"But you don't have to be," I told her, frowning, leaning over the railing.

"What do you mean?" her gaze followed me.

I thought she would know that –"This is your home. And we need you."

"But that's until we reach the end of the Grand Line. Once you're the Pirate King, will you really need me still? Will you want me around?"

"Of course."

"What for?"

"I don't know yet," I shrugged. Then my stomach growled. Would she give me that mikan, or not?

"Then how do you know?" she demanded.

"Because we're nakama," I pause. "And if you miss your family, we can be that too."

She quickly turns her head away.

"Nami?"

"Sorry –I got something in my eye."

I waited patiently for her to get it out. When she turned back to me, her eyes were red. I hope it got better.

"Here," she threw the fruit at me.

"Thanks!" I grinned, immediately beginning to eat the mikan.

"Usually people peel the mikan first," she told me.

"But then you're eating less," I pointed out.

"No –you know what, never mind," she shook her head as she began to walk away.

"Thank Nami," I called out again. But she only lifted her hand in reply, not turning back.

* * *

><p><em>Nami -present day<br>_

I sat up in bed, running a hand over my face. I had woken up an hour ago, but I couldn't get back to sleep. It didn't help that I had been dreaming about Arlong and his crew. In my dream, I dreamt that being here on Thousand Sunny –even Going Merry –_was _the dream. What a nightmare…

I pinched myself for the thousandth time, making sure I was really awake now.

Was Nojiko doing well? And Genzo…

"Stop it," a voice murmured from beside me.

"What?" I looked down at Luffy, who laid beside me, half under the covers, half exposed to the cool air of our bedroom.

"Thinking… hurts. Sleep… good… Meat… better…" he murmured tiredly into the pillow.

I rolled my eyes.

"Nami… best," he finished with a sigh.

I cracked a smile, laying back down and stretching his arm around me. Did he remember what he once said to me, before we even left the East Blue?

Probably not.

His eye had been on my mikan that day.


	57. Of Flaming Rings

**A/N:** With Freak Show going on, I just kinda came up with this one-shot idea, and I had to write it down as fast as I could. It's short, but I'm satisfied just having it written. Does it have a real plot like other one-shots here? Not really! But hey, sometimes it's fun to write nonsensical things! And I did have fun with it :P

In other news, I updated my profile, if anyone cares... I do. It just really needed it. Also, started adding covers to my stories. That's exciting. Tell me what you think of them! I tend to love my covers, personally... So maybe if you don't like them, suck it up and read the stories anyway...

Well... Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Flaming Rings<em>**

* * *

><p>Luffy stood triumphantly on the arm of the mast, a cape flailing behind him as a wind brushed past us all. His grin was wider, stretching from ear to ear. Every once in a while he would try to wipe the smile off his face, but he was so excited it was near impossible.<p>

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," I muttered, covering my eyes with my hands and peeking through the small spaces between my fingers. I turned my face into Robin's shoulder. "Robin. Tell me when it's over."

"Don't worry, Nami-san," Chopper spoke from my other side. "I have everything ready in case of an emergency."

"Why are we letting him do this?" I said, exasperated. I turned back to the scene. Luffy…. the series of flaming rings –made by Franky… the smallest barrel ever that he was going to _attempt_ to land in. All stretched out between the ship and the I cupped my hands around my mouth. "OI! LUFFY! Get your ass down here!"

"I'll be down as soon as I'm done!" he called back. Still grinning.

Usopp cleared his through from the deck above us. "DUN DA DA DAAAA. Attention please! Prepare to be amazed, as this abnormally un-normal fellow flies through five –count them, FIVE –flaming rings at speeds that we can only estimate. Then watch as he lands in the bucket of water, seemingly unharmed!"

"He won't be unharmed after this, whether he makes it or not," I said under my breath, clenching my fist. Robin chuckled.

"Gooooomu gomu -" his arms stretched as his torso went backwards, preparing himself for his launch.

Unable to stand it anymore, I took off my shoe and whipped it at him.

- "Ouch!" Luffy exclaimed, jolting me awake. "Oi! Nami! What was that for?"

I sat there, panting as I took in my surroundings. I sat on my lawn chair, the sun blazing high above us. Luffy was perched on the railing outside of the kitchen, rubbing his forehead where the heel of my shoe had left a mark. Everyone else was gone. There was no Robin chuckling beside me, nor Chopper waiting for the great mishap.

I leaned back, sighing deeply. "Thank god."

"Yohoho! Do my eyes deceive me! Nami sleep-throws her shoe!" Brooke called from above and behind me. "Not that I have eyes to see with –so yes, maybe my eyes are deceiving me…"

"Aw, shit," Usopp poked his head out of the men's quarters. "That's just what we need."

"Nami!" Luffy was still waiting for an answer. "Why'd you hit me? I didn't do anything! I swear!"

I ran a hand over my face. "It's not what you did, Luffy. It's what you almost did in my dream…"

"And what was that?" Brooke came down from his high seat, intrigued.

"He was standing on top of the mast, preparing to go through five rings of fire to land in a bucket of water," I said wearily.

"Yohoho! How amazing. You managed to nail him despite him not being anywhere near the mast!" Brooke laughed loudly.

"Rings of fire, eh?" Luffy mulled the idea over from his perch. "Hmm… Oi! Fran–"

I took off my other shoe, nailing him in the back of the head as he turned to go find Franky. "Don't even think about it!"

"Awwwwe, but Nami," Luffy groaned.

"Why, Luffy, would you want to jump through a ring of fire, when you already jump through so many rings for Nami," Usopp rolled his eyes.

"Because rings of fire sound so much more fun," Luffy pouted.

I bent down, throwing Brooke off balance as I grabbed his shoes and whipped it at the boys.

"You're right!" Usopp exclaimed, ducking. "We should do this!"

Together the two of them ran off, before I could find something else to throw at them. It probably would have been Brooke, in all honesty. But he sat chuckling on the ground.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Nothing, you just struck my funny bone," he grinned up at me.

I waited for a skull joke.

"That's it," he shrugged. "I have a funny bone, so I have nothing to add."

I roll my eyes. I begin to walk away, in hopes of finding that barrel that he would use to land in.

"Where are you going, Nami?" Brooke called after me.

"To fill a barrel with sea-water," I called back.

Maybe Luffy would learn his lesson.

I doubted it.

Or maybe Luffy was right. Jumping through a ring of fire was probably an amazing experience.

But I doubted that too.

One thing I knew, though, was that next time, I was going to keep my mouth shut.


	58. Of Ribbons

**A/N:** A Christmas one-shot! Wooooooot. No Freak Show this week, but I'll try to get a chapter up next week. So Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and overall happy holidays to the lot of you :)

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Of Ribbons <strong>

* * *

><p><em>T'was the night before Christmas,<em>

_And there on the ship,_

_Messes were being made_

_And cocoa was being sipped_

_And who else but Luffy would be the center of all destruction…_

* * *

><p>"Do you think you can do this?" Robin asked Luffy.<p>

"Mm," he nodded slowly. "Thanks for showing me again, Robin."

"We all tend to forget after a year of not wrapping," she smiled at him as she backed away. "I'm sure she'll like your present."

"I hope so," he sighed, sitting down with all the materials he needed right in front of him.

Wrapping paper. Check.

Scissors. Check.

Tape. Check.

Nami's present? Check.

Nami's present this year was a small teddy bear. It's fur was the same orange as the mikans, and after searching long and hard, Luffy managed to find a small straw-hat for the bear to wear.

"Luffy?" Nami spoke from behind the door.

"Don't come in!" Luffy expanded to cover everything, lying on top of it all.

"I was just checking on you," she pressed her lips together to suppress laughter.

"Well… Go away," he said, wanting to keep her gift a secret.

"We're exchanging gifts in a while in the kitchen. Come on up when you're ready."

"Mm," he replied, then waited to hear her footsteps retreat. He let out a large sigh of relief, backing off the materials slowly. He looked at everything for a long minute. Then frowned. "How did Robin do it again?" A moment of silence, then –"Shishishi, oh, yeah!"

* * *

><p>The tree shined brightly in the dark kitchen. Candles were lit instead of using lights, and it was only natural that Brooke was singing.<p>

"Luffy should be done by now," Nami tapped her fingers on the kitchen table. The hot chocolate in front of her was untouched as she couldn't stop wondering about what kept Luffy.

"Can we open our gifts without him?" Usopp sighed loudly. "He's taking forever."

"I'll go check on him," Robin got to her feet.

"No, I will," Nami stood up.

"He's wrapping your gift," Robin smiled.

"I'll check up on him," Nami said firmly. She grabbed her carefully wrapped present in her hands, taking it with her as she headed for the door.

Robin eased herself back into her seat, picking up her mug of hot chocolate as she gave a small shrug. "Suit yourself."

Nami closed the kitchen door behind her as she entered onto the deck. There was no snow on the ground, but the ship was decorated festively. Garland was wrapped around the railings, and lights were hung up from the mast. Tinsel was strewn across the decks, in no real fashion, but the silver glinted in the light of the moon.

But Nami saw none of this as she strode to the door of the men's quarters. With a small, quick inhale of cool –but not cold –air, she knocked on the door.

"Luffy?"

Silence.

She knocked again; "Luffy? Is everything okay?"

She strained her hearing to hear a muffled sound from within. Taking another breath, she opened the door.

Inside, wrapping paper and ribbons were everywhere. And in the middle of the mess was Luffy, a tangle of rubbery limbs, ribbons and tape.

Nami pressed her fingers to her lips in an attempt to contain her laughter. To no avail. "Pfffffffft. Luffy… Ha…haha… hahahhahaha!" She held her sides as laughter consumed her. Through it all, she slowly made her way over to him. By the time she reached him, her giggles had subsided. She knelt down in front of him, placing her gift aside.

"Oh, Luffy, what happened?" she asked, pulling a misshapen bow from his lips. "We were wondering what kept you…"

"You weren't supposed to come in. Didn't you hear me?" he pouted.

"Sorry for not understanding you with the bow in your mouth," she rolled her eyes, shoving the bow back between his lips. With a small sigh she began undoing the knots in the ribbon.

It was quiet with Luffy being unable to talk. And being together in this silence was oddly comforting to Nami. She couldn't help but smile as their skin met innocently, time and time again as knot after knot became unraveled. When his hands were free, he took the bow out of his mouth, but still he didn't talk, enjoying this time together as much as Nami was.

"You weren't supposed to come in," he murmured as Nami worked on the last few knots.

"Mm. I know," she replied quietly.

"I was wrapping your present," he pressed his lips together in a mild frustration. At the mention of the word 'present,' Nami's eyes unintentionally roamed the room –and there, not too far away, lay a teddy bear, half covered in crinkled red paper. "Robin showed me how… But I just couldn't do it. Sorry."

"It doesn't matter," Nami reached over and picked it up. She brushed it off gently, then smiled at it. "This is cute. I love it."

"Wait, there's more," Luffy frowned as he looked around. He shifted through the mess until he found what he was looking for. The straw-hat.

"Luffy!" Nami squealed delightfully. "It's missing the ribbon around the hat, but otherwise it's just like yours. It's perfect!" She took the hat from him and placed it on the bears head, mumbling once more, "Perfect."

"Ehhhhhh, I'm glad," Luffy fell back onto the ground. "I was so worried that it wouldn't be a good Christmas present."

"It's amazing, Luffy, thank you," Nami placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Shishishi," Luffy grinned. He eyed the gift by Nami's side. Nami caught on a moment to late, and Luffy snatched it up before she could. "Is this mine? It smells like cookies. Did you burn them?"

Before she could reply, he was already pulling the ribbon off.


	59. Of Fate

**A/N: **I know it's been a long, long time... And I hate myself for it. Especially for "Freak Show." I have such big plans for that story, yet I can't seem to get it down. Like, the chapter I'm writing progresses, but only two or three lines at a time. It's frustrating.

This story, however, took me a whole (enjoyable) thirty minutes to write! Haha, I was on a roll with this one. The idea just clicked. I love one-shots. Maybe I'll get another one or two out before my birthday. Which is on the 18th! Soon, I won't be Foxchicka18 anymore. I will definitely be Foxchicka19! Haha.

Anyway, this is my "Happy Valentine's Day" to all of you :) Because I love you all for constantly putting up with my lack of chapters, my complaints, my rambles, etc :)

So... Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Fate<em>**

* * *

><p>"Do you believe in fate?"<p>

It's such an age-old question, but I can't help the way it falls off my tongue. Luffy looks at me strangely, as we walk along an old dirt path through a dark wood going nowhere fast. The sun's setting somewhere, though I can't see it through the dense foliage. I'm surprised I can even see what's ahead of me.

"Fate?" he asks.

"That things are destined to turn out the way they do, no matter what means you take to avoid it," I explain.

"No, I know what fate is," Luffy gives me a look that reads _I'm not an idiot_.

"So do you believe in it?" I repeat my question.

"Mmmmm," he stops, tilting his head as he thinks. "I don't know if I do."

"You either believe in something, or you don't, Luffy," I walk a few more steps and turn back to him.

"Do you believe in it?"

"I do," I look up at the leaves above us. A dark canopy of green.

Luffy's silent for a moment. "So was it fate that Bellmere died?" I look at him, and in his eyes I can see he's not asking about Bellmere –not really. He's asking about Ace.

I don't know how to respond for a few moments. I find myself looking up at the trees again. How do I tell him that I think it was, and that no matter what he did, it probably would have turned out the way it did. Because our strength back then was nothing compared to the strength we possessed now. We had no means of saving the ones we held so dear. It was, quite frankly –and no matter how much I hated to admit it –out of our hands.

"I think fate is like the trees," I begin. "The branches go this way and that, crisscrossing over others, weaving under some. But all the branches lead to a trunk. And the trunk always leads to the ground. Nothing changes that, no matter which branch you choose to follow."

"Hm," is what he says in reply.

"You don't think so?" I ask.

"It's just that you didn't answer my question," Luffy is also staring up at the trees.

"Yeah. I think it might have been fate that Bellmere died," I whisper the words, but that doesn't make them any less true. A wind blows over us.

"What's my fate?" he asks.

"Eventually we all die," I tell him.

"Do you think it'll happen before or after I become Pirate King?"

"Who's to tell? We face so many dangers each day –"

"Well, I don't go down without a fight," he says. He reaches up and breaks a branch off.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"The branch no longer meets the trunk," he holds it at a distance, studying it. "I just changed the branch's fate."

"Yeah. I guess you did," I smile at him.

I don't tell him that he just made the branch's lifespan end that much sooner.

I chuckle to myself for a moment before he starts to walk again, carrying his branch by his side.

"What about us?" I ask.

"What about us?" he turns back to me.

"Are… are we fated to be together?" my lips go dry as I ask. "Do you believe in our fate?"

He smiles. "I don't know." It wasn't the answer I was looking for. Not really.

"You either believe in something or you don't," I repeat myself from earlier.

"I don't think I believe in fate," he says slowly. "But I believe in us, Nami."

He approaches me slowly, and despite all the time we've spent together, I can't help but find my heart beating quickly. I look away, embarrassed by myself, but he takes my chin in his hand and kisses me. Slowly, deeply. Engraving my lips with his –as if they weren't already.

"And no matter what our _fate_ may be, I'll fight to change it," he rests his forehead against mine. "Because I love you."

"I love you, too," I kiss his cheek and take his hand in mine, and we continue to walk our dark trail. Up ahead, I can see the last rays of the sun as we come to the edge of the forest.

Maybe he has a point. But I still believe in fate.

After all, he did fall out of the sky when he entered my life.


	60. Of Stars

**A/N:** Here's another shot! Thought I'd throw it online before I went off and did whatever birthday girls are supposed to do.

For those of you wondering about the last one-shot -I'm like Luffy in the sense that I don't know if I believe in fate, but I'm definitely an "Change what you can, accept what you can't" kind of person. So maybe I do, to some degree :P

Well, I'll just leave my little note at this. I need to go and change my name on the site.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Stars<em>**

* * *

><p>The grass is cool against my back. Sprawled out on the lawn deck, limbs extended, I look up at the night sky. I never realized how comfortable just lying here was. I kind of feel like I'm floating through space, especially with the rising and falling of the ship as gentle waves rock us.<p>

I run my hands over the blades of grass, closing my eyes for a moment. This is perfect. I could fall asleep like this.

"What are you doing?" Luffy's voice brings me back to reality.

"Being a star," I say after a moment.

"Oh," I hear the rustling of his clothes as he sits down near my head I open my eyes, tilting my head back so I can see him. He's looking up at the sky. "How do you become a star?"

"I was referring to the way I was lying down," I roll onto my stomach, resting my chin on my arms. "All spread out. My head, hands and feet were the tips of the star… Is something wrong?"

"No," he says slowly, but he never tears his eyes from the sky.

"What is it?"

"What's so special about stars?" he asks, looking down at me.

"Considering they're just balls of gas, they're pretty to look at," I glance up at the sky again. I look back down at Luffy. "The sun's a star, you know."

"Nami, I'm not an idiot," he looks at me. "The sun is not a star."

"It is," I smile.

"You expect me to believe that the sun is just like all those tiny dots in the sky?"

"The sun's the closest star to us, which is why it's so big," I tell him.

"Oh." He accepts my explanation just like that.

We fall to silence. I can hear Usopp and Chopper laughing somewhere on the ship. Brooke's loud "Yohoho." Whatever they're doing, they're having a good time.

"What don't you like about stars?" I ask after a moment.

"Someone… told me once, that when people die, they become a star," he says slowly. When I don't respond, he looks at me. But I don't know what words to say, because I've heard that, too. After a moment he presses on, "So?"

"I don't know if they do, Luffy," I shrug. "Maybe they do, maybe they don't."

"I don't want Ace to be a star," he looks at the ground.

"Why not? As a star, he can watch over you from all the way up there. He can… shine his light to guide you… He can… rest peacefully, floating in the night sky."

"But I don't know which one he is," Luffy murmurs quietly, glancing up at the sky.

"You don't have to know," I tell him. "I think the point is that even though you don't see him, he's still with you all the time."

"Not when the sun's up," Luffy frowns.

"Well, actually –"

"Oh! The sun's a star!" Luffy remembers. "Maybe Ace is the sun! It is hot –Robin says it's all flames and gas and stuff! If it's flames, it has to be Ace, right?"

"Of course," I smile at him. It'd be nice if it were true.

"If I die, I wonder which star I'll be?" he wonders out loud.

"I'm sure you'll be the biggest, brightest star in the night sky," I pick up his hand and kiss his knuckles. He lifts his hand away from my lips and gently caresses my face with his fingertips.

"Maybe I could share the sun with Ace and you."

"Maybe," I agree.

"Or you and I could share the moon."

"The moon's not a star."

"But the sun's a star."

"That doesn't mean the moon is."

"Oh."

He lapses into silence, letting out a big sigh. I move so that I can lie down beside him. He wraps his arm around me as he lies with me on the grass of the lawn deck. My limbs aren't spread out; I'm no longer a star floating through space.

But that's okay. Because I'm pretty happy on earth right now.


	61. Of Tanning

**A/N:** It's been a long time. Too long. And I am _so_ sorry. I don't think I could apologize enough... But with summer coming I really am going to try my hardest to keep producing one-shots and multi-stories. Starting with this one.

Part of the reason why I decided to even write this story tonight is due to the fact that even though I haven't written a fanfiction piece in forever, I still have a growing audience. That is the most amazing feeling in the world. Each review I get long after the stories had been completed means so much to me, just as much as the reviews given immediately after it's been published on the site. So thanks! I mean it! You guys rock!

Part of the problem, admittedly, is the fear that I've lost my touch with the characters, simply because the time between chapters keeps growing and growing... After writing this one though, I don't feel as off-put as I did before. But you guys can be the judge of that. Expect a few more one-shots and hopefully a few chapters of "Freak Show" to be put up! I'll be trying my utmost hardest to get a few off... before I disappear into oblivion again. (I don't want to go into oblivion, but my writing/editing my original stories just..._ pulls_ me there.)

But seriously. Thanks everybody, new and old =)

Hope you enjoy this long-awaited one-shot!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Tanning<em>**

* * *

><p>I let the sun wash over me, shrouding me in a blanket of heat and light. A small sigh left my lips, content as I soaked up as much sun as I could after a week on an island cloaked by storm clouds. I loved rain as much as the next girl, but this… this was the life.<p>

A slow finger traced the curve of my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine. I opened a single lid to see Luffy crouching beside me, a grin on his face. I closed it, turning my face towards the sun.

"Why are you always doing this?" he asked, his finger still on my skin. His touch was cooler in comparison to the sun, but not unwelcome.

"I just like soaking up the sun. I want a tan. You know that," I stretched before settling in once again.

"I know that you never seem happy afterwards," his touch trailed down to my elbow, where he then pulled away.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're… not happy when you go inside," he said as if he didn't know how else to explain it.

"It's probably because she's either burnt or she hasn't gathered an ounce of a tan," Robin spoke from my other side. I could hear a smirk behind her words.

"So why do you want a tan so badly?" Luffy asked, his voice slightly further away. He was at my feet, I realized, though I didn't bother checking to see what he was up to.

"It's a girl thing," Usopp said from up above. "The girls are strange, let them do as they wish, Luffy. They're boring. Just look at them, being all strange and boring. Come play, Lu~ffy."

"It's not strange," I said defensively, opening my eyes and rising up onto my elbows to locate Usopp. He ducked behind the railing of the upper deck, scared of retribution. And I had half a mind to give it to him. In the terms of interest, at the very least.

"But it is a girl thing," Robin admitted with a grin.

"And it's still boring," Usopp whispered loudly from his defensive stance. "Come on, Luffy."

"Patience is a great virtue," I settled back into a comfortable position. Luffy sprawled out over my shins, a large sigh coming from his lips. "You children should try it sometime."

"Children, HA!" Usopp popped up like a weasel from a hole. "We're _men_, Nami."

"Then don't act like children," I spoke bluntly. "I am willing to bet that you guys couldn't sit still for half an hour out here with Robin and I."

"Could so," Usopp said. "You're underestimating us, Nami."

"Prove it," I dared. "If you fall asleep, it's the same as losing."

"Well, I'm out," Zoro murmured as he walked past on his way to the kitchen. I glanced at Robin, who only smiled. Zoro could very well wait for ice to melt in the dead of winter. He, admittedly, had more patience than I regardless of whether or not he fell asleep. Unless you were Sanji, of course.

"So?" I instigated.

"I'm not betting with you," Usopp raised his nose to the air. "I'll lose what little savings I've accumulated!"

"Savings?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're hiding money on me, Usopp?"

"You know what, practicing patience sounds like a great idea," Usopp laughed. "I'll go practice in the men's quarters."

"What about you, Luffy?" I asked, sitting up to poke Luffy. "Care for a bet?"

When he didn't respond, Robin sat up and looked at him. "Out like a light."

"Of course." Why should I expect less?

I looked at him, his black hair falling over dark skin. Why was he so capable of tanning when he didn't even try? It frustrated me to no end.

"I hate you," I muttered to him, placing my hand against the back of his neck, comparing the two completely different tones in our skin. It's not that I wanted to be that dark. I just wanted a nice… glow. A warmth in my skin tone that I didn't get being as pale as I was.

With a sigh I leaned back. I didn't even bother pushing Luffy off. After all, with my options being solely pale and crispy red, I didn't have much to worry about with him there…

* * *

><p>"I hate him!" I exclaimed, looking down at my legs. "I <em>finally<em> get an ounce of colour, and I have these stupid, _stupid_ pale patches on my legs!"

"You could have pushed him off," Robin pointed out, not bothering to hide her smile. "Besides. You never rolled over. Your backside is pale, too."

"This is the most embarrassing tan ever," I muttered. "I'm a complete laughing stock!"

"Well…" she didn't deny it.

Luffy walked in about then, and I crossed my arms, narrowing my gaze. "_You_."

His shoulders fell as he sighed. "I'm going to go find Usopp."

I exchanged a glance with Robin, not having expected that reaction from Luffy. But as he walked away, he muttered something under his breath.

"I _knew_ she'd get angry afterwards."


	62. Of Red Strings

**A/N:** Da-da-da-daaaaaa! Another one-shot! I tried posting it last night, but after an hour and half of struggling with the site/my internet connection, I decided to hold off until morning... But here! Here you go!

This one winds back in time -before Franky, before Brooke... A sad time... haha :P

There's a small story behind this one-shot, too. In _Nami VS Hancock _as well as _Tongue Tied_, I'm sure you noticed one particular detail -the fact that I connected Nami and Luffy through physical pain and emotion. _That_ is my version of the "red string of fate" a love so true that your loved one feels the same as you do. I had plans to make it into a multi-chapter story, to delve into it to full depths. And maybe I will someday, because the full extent could be a very fun thing to write about. Until then, I've created this little one-shot.

Well... Enjoy!

Next up -a ZoRo one-shot, then Freak Show... I'm just warming up here ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Red Strings<em>**

* * *

><p>"She's a traitor, Luffy, and I don't think she should be with us," Zoro muttered under his breath to his captain, glancing behind him at the tall brunette that walked a good distance behind them with their navigator. At this point, he'd rather have Sanji there. But the cook was back at the ship.<p>

"We just met her, what has she done to you?" Luffy, in the meanwhile, had looked back to the old lady who was walking beside their two female crew members. "And she looks innocent enough."

"Innocent? She was working alongside that Crocodile jerk," Zoro looked at his captain, confused.

"She was?" Luffy's eyes widened. "So she was on Alabasta, too? How'd she beat us here? And did she lie? She said she's been living on this island for _years_."

"What –Luffy –"

"He's talking about me, Luffy," Robin called from behind. "Your dearest right-hand man doesn't trust me."

"You don't trust Robin?" Luffy looked at Zoro, frowning slightly. "Why not?"

Zoro sighed. "Never mind."

"Well, she's a lovely girl, you should get to know her better," the old woman encouraged.

"So where does this road go?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know why you came, I didn't invite you," the woman turned her nose to the air. "I only invited these four."

"But we're bo~ored," Chopper complained. "You can't exclude just the two of us—it isn't fair!"

"So where does this road go?" Nami looked smugly at Usopp, knowing she'd get the answer they all wanted to know.

"To my hut," the lady replied.

"It's this far from the village?" Usopp kicked at the ground as they walked. "I feel like we've been walking forever."

"Well, we _have_ been walking in circles," Nami said.

"You've noticed," the woman looked surprised. "I was hoping to lose Pinocchio and Rudolf. Whether due to their feet hurting or them giving up."

"Who's Pinocchio?" Usopp asked Robin.

"Rudolf?" Chopper pulled a face.

"Of course. I'm –" Nami began, ignoring the two idiots.

"She's our navigator!" Luffy cut in, beaming with pride.

"I see that," she smiled knowingly before stepping off the trail they've been walking and stepping into the light foliage to their right. "And you two have a very close relationship?"

"I loathe them all the same," Nami shrugged.

"What's loathe mean?" Luffy asked Zoro.

All answers were stopped as they stepped into a round clearing –Nami suspected they'd been walking around it the entire time, mere meters from the small hut and its surrounding herb gardens.

"You… weren't kidding when you said it was a hut," Robin offered an easy smile.

"Well, we're not all liars," Zoro crossed his arms over his chest.

"Usopp is," Luffy pointed out.

"I'm not a liar," Usopp said defensively.

"Shishishi," the captain laughed.

"So why are we here?" Nami asked. "Other than to feed Luffy's gluttonous stomach with a free meal?"

"You grow aconitum napellus?" Chopper gasped, leaping back as we walked by some of the plants she had growing in her field.

"If used properly, it's quite helpful."

"It's poisonous," Chopper turned to Nami.

"But like most poisonous plants, if used correctly it can be used to heal," the woman said. She turned the knob and held the door open. "Come in, come in. Sorry I don't have that many chairs. I was only expecting _four_ guests."

Inside the house, amongst bottles filled with colourful liquids and jars of assorted herbs, were many, _many_ balls of red yarn. Unraveled and strewn across the floor. The string stretched out between objects, hooked on nails in the wall, falling into baskets, onto the kitchen counter. A few strands were held in place by closed cupboards. They laid everywhere, in the corners and under the five chairs that sat at the small table in the kitchen portion of the hut. There was two doors leading to separate rooms, closed and uninviting.

"How could you be expecting any guests at all? We just met you today," Robin walked along the wall, looking at the bottles and jars lined along curving shelves. "Unless you're a witch…"

"It's not the name most people call me, though perhaps more accurate," the old woman grinned mischievously.

"I bet they call her a –" Nami smacked Usopp before he could finish. "Urmfff… a lovely… old woman."

"Sit," the witch ignored him completely, gesturing for Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Robin to sit. As they went to sit, she stopped them, waving her hands dramatically. "No, no, no. You sit beside him, and you there. And you two -away!" She waved Usopp and Chopper to the corner of the room, where a stool stood all on it's own. They grumbled as they retreated there.

Nami and Robin exchanged looks as they sat down on the opposite sides of Zoro. Luffy grinned at Nami, whose chair bumped against his as she made herself comfortable.

"So you're a witch," Robin verified.

"The best one on the Grand Line," she smiled; prideful. "Though no one would know. I tend to keep to myself."

"So why invite us over?" Nami asked, picking up a red string that laid over the table in front of her.

"I like playing mind games with the young ones," the woman opened the fridge and began pulling food out. Just when it seemed like she'd emptied the fridge, she continued to pull out more. Usopp's eyes just kept widening –Luffy's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Well, you seem to know our captain well," Nami crossed her legs at her ankle. She weaved the string through her fingers, elbows on the table and hands held daintily in front of her as she worked the twine.

"His stomach is infamous," Robin pointed out.

"So… the string?" Nami asked curiously, pulling at the one she still had in her hands; still wound around her fingers.

"Red string of fate," she said idly, setting the food on the table. "Go on, help yourself."

"It's still raw," Nami said, frowning as she laid her hands on her lap, out of the way of the cold dishes being placed in front of her.

"No it's not," the witch said –and suddenly it wasn't. Or maybe it wasn't in the first place. Nami frowned.

"Wow," Luffy began eating immediately. Nami looked at Zoro and Robin, who both shrugged.

"Rather than food, I really am more interested in the string," Nami said, unsure of what the witch had done to the food, though none of their male companions seemed to care.

"Me, too," Robin nodded.

"Fine then –" the witch stood up, snapping her fingers. The food disappeared instantly –faster than Luffy could shove it all down his throat.

"Hey~" Luffy frowned, looking around. He turned his pout on the old woman; "I thought you were cool. Now you're just mean."

"You'll get it back," she promised. "Now pick up a red string. No –not you two."

"Aw, come _on_," Usopp turned his nose to the ceiling, frustrated with the witch.

Zoro hesitated before picking up a string, while Luffy grabbed one instantly, hoping it'd bring the food back that much quicker. Nami and Robin where more relaxed, though tedious, about it, seeming to pick out their strings carefully –if this was what chose their fates, they'd do it with the utmost care.

"Follow it to the very end," the witch instructed the four.

And they did just that. Chopper watched eagerly, and Usopp just sighed.

"You shouldn't complain –you have Kaya," Nami reminded him.

"Captain Usopp has many women all over the Grand Line," he puffed up his chest. With another sigh, he deflated. "I miss Kaya."

It took a moment, but they all reached the end of their ropes at relatively the same time, though Luffy had been going as fast as he could. Anything to get that food back.

"There's nothing at the end," Nami said disappointed. She instantly wished she'd picked a different string. Would the outcome have been the same?

"Huh," the witch said. She continued, though the glint in her eyes didn't match the tone in her voice, "How odd."

"What does it mean?" Nami said, waving the end of the red string. "Am I going to end up alone?"

"Who's to say? It's just string. Here, place it on the table –you may resume eating."

The four of them tossed their strings into a small pile on the table.

Nami turned to Robin, "This means I'll die before finding my true love, doesn't it?"

"Well, we have each other," Robin chuckled dismissively. But she, too, was slightly disheartened.

"I'm sure you can weasel your way into some guy's heart," Zoro muttered, accepting the ale that the witch offered. Robin took a mug as well, sipping it as she leaned back in her seat, again releasing a small chuckle.

"But I'm going to die alone," Nami didn't hide how hard that hit her. "I mean, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, but I don't want to die before I _do_ start looking..."

"I won't let you die, Nami," Luffy told her through a mouth full of food. She glanced up at him. He swallowed and continued. "We need you until we get to the end of the Grand Line."

A sigh and a slight roll of the eyes. She leaned forward with her elbows on the table, murmuring, "Thanks, Luffy."

"Shishishi, you're welcome."

* * *

><p>Long after they left, the witch picked up the strings untouched since they'd been placed there. But despite the four strings being placed individually on the table, now there were only two. In the center of each, a small knot having appeared from nowhere.<p>

The witch smiled. "Now that's fate."


	63. Of Hide-and-Seek

**A/N:** A sudden inspiration occurred today, and I hope you enjoy. No more excuses -as much as I love these characters and wish to write about them as much as possible, they're not _my_ characters, which is why I've been so focused on my own personal stories. So rather than try to excuse each and every long absence, let's just accept that I'll get a chapter up whenever I get it up. Just, whenever I feel like it! I hope you guys continue to be as patient as you have been thus far in the future, because each favourite/following/review that I get still makes me smile.

Enjoy~ :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Hide-and-Seek<strong>_

* * *

><p>The door to the library opened and shut quickly, Luffy leaning against the door, panting as he grinned at me. I paused, my pen hovering over my paper, not quite sure of what was going on.<p>

"Someone… chasing you?" I asked, setting my pen aside as he strolled over to me, his eyes jumping between the windows.

"Usopp," he answered with a small shrug. "We're playing."

"Playing –"

"Hide-and-seek," he said, nonchalant as he pulled my chair away from the desk. He crouched down, slid into the space under the desk and pulled me back. It wasn't the first time that I was used in this game. Wasn't going to be the last, I was sure. "So, how are the maps?"

"Luffy, there are better places to hide," I told him, leaning back in my chair so I could see him clearly.

"Don't look at me, Nami –he's going to know I'm here," he waved a hand at me, as though telling me to go about my business.

"Riiiiight," I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose before picking up my pen. "And the maps are fine."

"Great, you mean. The maps you make are great," he said, fidgeting under the desk. The temptation to kick him was great, but I managed to keep myself from doing so. He would only laugh, anyway.

"How would you know? You never use my maps," I pointed out.

"I just know," he chuckled.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"Nami, you have a scar on your leg," he brushed his fingers against the skin of my calf. I almost kicked him out of surprise, but he saw it coming and held my leg still.

"We're pirates, Luffy," I pulled the chair away from the desk, trying to see this scar for myself. "It's bound to happen."

"But you're always going on about flawless skin –"

"Yeah, well, even perfection gets scuffed up a little," I couldn't say I was overly upset. It was so thin that I hadn't noticed it myself. "Besides, with the number of scars you have, it's only natural for me to get one or two."

"Don't you hate them? The scars?" he asked.

"No, not really," I replied. I glanced up as a shadow passed one of the windows. "Ah, Usopp is coming."

Luffy hurried to pull my chair back to cover him. I gritted my teeth as my elbow hit the corner of the desk. I loved him, I reminded myself. I wouldn't kill him. Not today, anyway.

Usopp opened the door, peeking his head into the room. "Did Luffy come by?"

"Nope," I lied smoothly, Luffy's body trembling under the desk as he tried to contain his laughter. I dug my heel into his side.

"I can't trust you, Nami. You're on his side," Usopp puffed up his chest as he strolled into the room. "Now have you seen him or not?"

"Excuse me?" I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I, uh, I'm just going to check the bath and be on my way," Usopp went to the ladder in a hurry, climbing up swiftly.

"Man, you're good," Luffy murmured.

"I should just toss you to him," I muttered back. "Make you lose."

"Why would you do that?" he pouted.

"Because, for me, that would be fun," I told him.

"What would be fun?" Usopp asked as he descended the ladder. "Who are you talking to, huh, Nami? Is Luffy around?"

"I told you that he wasn't," I replied.

"So what would be fun?"

"To not have to deal with you guys running in and out of here so I could get some work done," I tapped my pen against my map. "So was he up there?"

"No," a sigh. Usopp looked around the library. "Well, there are a lot of good hiding places though. But I'm pretty sure I know all of them. I'll find him. Or else my name isn't Captain Usopp."

"It isn't Captain Usopp," I reminded him.

"Let a man dream, Nami," he closed the door behind him, exasperated.

"Man, I thought he'd never leave," Luffy took a deep breath as he pushed me out of the way a little. He placed his arms on my lap and laid his head there, grinning up at me. "Thanks for not tossing me to him."

"Well, it's only natural that I help you win," I told him, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Why?" I snorted. "You really have to ask?"

"Because you love me?" his grin widened.

"Because Usopp's right. I _am_ on your side."

"Because you love me," he repeated.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, because I love you."

"Sorry about your elbow, Nami," he said, lifting my hand and kissing my elbow. "Next time, I'll be careful."

"As if I'll let there be a next time," I shook my head.

"Of course you will," he chuckled. "Because you're on my side."

"Because I love you," I corrected.

"I love you, too," he propped himself up so he could kiss me properly. Our lips met, just as Usopp burst through the door.

"I _knew_ it. Nami, you liar!" he pointed at the two of us. "You _always _help him. Luffy is it next!"

Luffy shrugged. "I'll count here."

Usopp accepted that, turning to shout out the door. "Luffy's counting in the library! Luffy's it! He's counting to a hundred."

Our sniper took off running, and Luffy and I looked at each other.

"Need help counting?" I asked.

He grinned. "Just like last time?"

I nodded, a small smile creeping onto my lips.

"One," he said, kissing me gently on the lips. A small peck.

"Two," I continued, letting him kiss me again.

"Three –you know, Nami. Hide-and-seek is my favourite game," he laughed, his lips pressing against mine once more.

Mine, too.


	64. Of Freedom

**A/N:** I wasn't going to post this, sine I wasn't sure how I felt about writing an alternate universe kind of story, but I liked the finished product enough to put it up for you guys to read :) I did write this at three in the morning, and as per usual, I didn't really edit it all that thoroughly...

Lately, I've been feeling tied down by my job and the people I've been surrounding myself with, so this one actually kind of hits a little close to home. I didn't do things quite as dramatically as I have written here, but I did quit, and I'm taking my time finding a new job, so I should have a little extra time to do things that make me happy. This should mean a few more stories for you guys as well :)

Like always, you guys, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Freedom<strong>_

* * *

><p>I dropped down onto the barstool, taking off my heels and wiggling my toes, trying to get some feeling back in my feet.<p>

"Get back to work," the bartender snarled at me.

"I have blisters on my feet, I'll sit for a bit if you don't mind," I snapped back.

"I do mind," he retorted. "I pay you to wait tables, and that's what I expect you to do. Rest is for when you're not on the clock."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered, slipping on my heels and standing up. I masked the wince with a scowl, picking up the tray of drinks on the bar counter and heading towards the customers that had ordered them. I glanced over at Nojiko, who was chatting with one of the usual patrons on the other side of the room.

I set two glasses down in front of two customers, moving on quickly. The sooner I was done this shift, the sooner I could go home and kick my feet up. y feet needed their rest more than I thought, and I stumbled, sending the sake and rum spilling out of their mugs. One glass even fell and shattered on the floor before I could steady the tray.

"Shit," I muttered, glancing at the bartender.

He just sighed heavily. "Clean it up."

I set the tray down on the nearest table, crouching down to pick up the shards.

"You'll cut yourself," the customer at one of the tables told me, swooping down to help me.

"_You'll_ cut _yourself_," I replied, not bothering to look at him. "Leave it be. I'll get a cloth."

I made sure he was sitting before I left, going behind the counter to the sink to grab a cloth and the broom. I returned to the mess I'd made, torn between wiping up the rum that had spilt from the broken glass, or sweeping up the shards.

"Let me help you," the same customer offered again.

"This is my job," I said firmly, taking a good look at the man that kept trying to get me in trouble. He had messy black hair, a scar underneath his left eye. He wore a red, loose fitting long sleeve shirt and a dusty pair of jeans. He was handsome, to say the least. "Please. Stop."

"Nami," the bartender warned. I closed my eyes, inhaling deeply. I tucked the cloth in the pocket of my apron, gripping the broom tightly as I began to sweep up the fragments of glass.

The man sat down in the closest seat, though not the original table he had sat at. "I just wanted to help."

"I don't need it," I replied, setting the broom aside as I finished gather the glass in a pile. I knelt down, pulling out the cloth ad wiping at the liquid that had spread over the floor while I'd been sweeping. I should have grabbed a mop.

"You clearly don't like your job," he said.

"How would you know what I like and what I don't like?" I retorted, glancing up at him.

"The look in your eyes says it pretty clearly," he grinned. He looked like a child in that instance; carefree and honest.

I was silent for a moment as I gave up on the spill and concentrated on picking up the all that glass in the cloth. "Well, I don't see why it matters to you."

"I just don't understand why you would work in a job where you're unhappy," he told me earnestly.

"This is a small town, and there's not a lot of good paying jobs out there. I'm happy with whatever I can get. A girl's got to live, one way or another."

"But wouldn't you be happier working somewhere else?"

"Like where?" I snorted, standing up and setting the cloth down on the tray, the tinkling of glass as it fell the short distance from the cloth to the dish reaching our ears.

"Come work for me," he told me.

"Work… for you," I said slowly. I re-evaluated him, but he didn't look like he had much money, let alone the intellect it took to run a business.

"It'll be fun," he grinned.

"I'd rather stick with stability," I picked up the tray and began walking away.

"You said you wanted to live, but I'd hardly call this a life," he called after me. "Or, is this the life you want to live?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, his words resonating within me. Because, he was right. This wasn't where I expected to be at my age. After my mother had died, things hadn't been the same for me and my sister, Nojiko. We were in the foster care system for a while, but as soon as she turned eighteen she started working for the both of us. It was only two years until I started working, too.

I looked at her now, as she wiped her hands on her own apron, watching the situation play out. She gave me a half-hearted smile. It was like she could read my mind. Whether or not she could, I knew she understood my pain. Because she felt it, too. I couldn't leave her.

"I can help you get what you've always wanted," the man told me.

My shoulders slumped. How often had hope slapped me in the face? How many times must I learn that if it sounds too good to be true, it usually is?

"Stop slacking, Nami. Get serving," the bartender raised his voice at me again. It was like working for a shark. And I hated this.

"Come with me," the man encouraged.

"I can't," I mumbled, tightening my grip on the tray. Behind me I heard a sigh, then the dropping of change onto the table. Footsteps walked away and the front door opened as he left. I could feel the gaze of the other patrons on me.

My stomach churned, and I felt like I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I took a deep breath, torn. This was the only life I knew. Waiting on tables and being yelled at. It wasn't the best, but it was the only place that would hire me at the time, since I'd been so young. In the five years I'd been working here, I'd only dreamt of leaving.

I'd only dreamt of really living.

"Go," my sister's voice met my ear, no louder than a whisper. So quiet, and so surprising, I thought I had imagined it. But, louder she said, "No risk, no reward."

"Nami, I won't say it again," the bartender spoke strongly.

"You won't have to."

It took me a moment to realize the words had come from my mouth. I swallowed hard, surprised by the aggressiveness in my voice. I looked down at my shaking hands, unsure, yet somehow so ready to do this.

"You won't have to," I repeated, just as assertive as the first time. "Because… I quit."

I set the tray on the counter, taking off my apron and slamming it down beside it. The motion stung my hand, but I didn't let it show. I squared my shoulders, looking the bartender in the eye.

"I won't hire you back," he told me.

I looked between him and Nojiko. "Thanks."

The bartender offered a small smile.

"Take care of my sister," I told him. I turned to her, "And don't let this guy bully you."

"We both know that I'm the one that bullies him," she gave me a warm hug. "I can handle my husband, Nami. But he's been right for the past two years. This place is holding you back. Go try something new. Make mistakes. Take risks. But make sure you come back to visit."

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.

"Now go on," she pushed me gently towards the door.

I didn't need a second nudge. I rushed out the door, after the man, only to turn the corner to see him standing there. His face brightened instantly when he saw me, straightening up.

"Shishishi," he chuckled as I reached him. "I knew you'd come."

"Well, I'm here," I crossed my arms in front of me. "But I stand by what I said. Stability means a lot to me. What exactly is it that you do?"

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

A good question. "Well, all I've known is this town. So there's a big part of me that hopes whatever you do involves travelling."

"I'm sure we can work something out. I've always wanted to travel, too."

"So what do you do?" I asked.

"We haven't decided yet," he shrugged.

"We?" I repeated. "_Haven't decided yet_?"

"Mm. My buddy Zoro and I decided just the other day we'd start a business together. We figured we should gather a few people before we jumped into anything."

"So basically you're both unemployed." Was it too late to go back and work at the bar?

"Travelling, hm?" he rubbed his chin, thinking. "I think we have enough money for a boat. We could, I don't know, become fishermen or something."

"You told me you could make my dreams come true –That if I came with you I'd live life and have fun. But I'd almost be better off stealing from people on the streets."

"Stealing," he kept rubbing his chin. His eyes brightened up. "Oh –We could become pirates!"

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked, exasperated.

"Of course," he grinned. "But you need to start living in the moment."

Living in the moment, huh? The man began walking away. My feet moved on their own as I followed him.

"Hey, what's your name, anyway?" I asked.

"Luffy," he smiled. "And you're Nami, right? Do you trust me, Nami?"

Not really. "I guess I have to, because I don't want to go back."

"Shishishi. Well, that's fine. But I trust you. And I promise that between the three of us, we'll make even more friends. And we'll have so many adventures. It'll be fun."

Fun -it wouldn't pay the bills, or put food in our stomachs. He had nothing of real substance to offer me.

But that wouldn't stop me from taking this leap of faith.


	65. Of Spooning

**A/N: **It's so easy to write these mushy-gushy kinda stories. Literally just whipped this one up in the course of an hour or so. Not that this one is long, but still... I've taken to looking around my room for random objects to name these one-shots. But whatever gets the creative juices flowing, am I right? So for those of you that read both my ZoRo and LuNa stories, you get two stories in one day! Yay!

I might try to go for three stories, since I know Freak Show is well over-due for an update. Let's see how the day progresses! It's only noon, after all!

So.. Ka-blam! Read! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Spooning<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, who's big spoon?" Franky asked Luffy and I one day as we sat on the deck. Suki and I were laying in the sun, while Robin sat in the shade reading.<p>

Luffy was stealing long drinks, when I wasn't looking, from the glass Sanji had brought me earlier, but I was used to that. And he wasn't as stealthy as he believed. From the sound he made with the straw to the way he smacked his lips after with satisfaction, it was all too easy to tell. But I let him get away with it anyway.

"We're not using spoons right now," Luffy said innocently.

"I'm not talking about eating," Franky laughed.

"Oh. What else can you use a spoon for?"

It was my turn to laugh.

"I mean when you cuddle." There was something funny about a cyborg like Franky saying the word 'cuddle.' "Who holds who?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"I was just wondering," he shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I looked at him over top of the rims of my sunglasses.

"Again? Who's this Curiosity guy that keeps killing cats?" Luffy asked.

"It's an idiom," I told him.

"He does sound like an idiot," Luffy agreed.

I opened my mouth to reply, but shook my head instead. I'd sort through that later, I guess.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Luffy's big spoon," Usopp said, leaning on the railing outside the kitchen beside Chopper. "He's the man, after all."

"That's what I was thinking," Franky nodded his head, rubbing his chin with one hand.

"Brooke's the big spoon," Suki cut in from her seat on the lawn deck.

"He's also a lot taller than you," Usopp pointed out.

"So if height has to do with it, than Robin's the big spoon," Chopper laughed.

"Zoro loves being held," Robin chuckled. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not. Usually I would look to Zoro to see if his ears were red, but he was up in the crow's nest.

"Luffy's taller than Nami, so again, it must be he who is the big spoon," Usopp grinned.

"I don't see why it matters," I told all of them. "Right, Luffy."

"It affects the whole dynamic of a relationship," Franky said. "Big spoon is clearly in control of the relationship."

"Then it has to be Nami," Usopp frowned. "Right? Because, Nami controls everything."

"I don't agree with that," Suki said. "Brooke and I mutually respect and rely on each other."

"With some exceptions," Franky added quickly.

"Now you're just spitting out words," I got to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Luffy asked, following me.

"I need to water my mikans," I told him. "Want one?"

"Mm," he didn't hesitate.

"So is Nami or Luffy big spoon?" Usopp asked.

"I guess you'll never know," Suki grinned.

"The suspense will kill me," Usopp said dramatically as Brooke exited the kitchen.

"Then we'll finally have some peace and quiet," Brooke chuckled. "Not that I have ears to hear it with! Yohoho! Skull joke!"

* * *

><p>"Shhh," Usopp whispered to Chopper and Franky as they crept up to the woman's quarters. Robin and Zoro were in the crow's nest like usual, and Suki and Brooke usually played music in the library before settling down in the men's quarters to sleep.<p>

Usopp pressed his ear to the door, listening carefully. He gave a small thumbs up before slowly inching the door open. The three of them crept across the room and peered down at the two of them. Instead of spooning, they faced each other, folded into a child-like embrace. Nami's head rested under Luffy's chin, and her hands clutched at the front of his shirt. His arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

"So, no big spoon?" Usopp whispered.

"Or is Luffy technically –?" Chopper looked at Franky.

"If you guys don't leave right now, and let us sleep, I swear I will beat you until the sun rises tomorrow," Nami's voice rose up from the bed. Luffy just laughed sleepily.

The three of them scrambled out of the quarters quickly, leaving Nami and Luffy on their own.

"Night, Nami," Luffy rubbed his chin over the top of her head.

She sighed, content. "Night, Luffy."


	66. Of Smiles

**A/N: **Just a quick one-shot. Really quick. Like, you'll read this in under a minute, quick. One of my shortest, I believe. But also, just as sweet :) Wrote this yesterday during a lull while writing the latest Freak Show chapter. Didn't want to post two LuNa one-shots in one day. I like to spread these things out a little ;) This would have been posted earlier this morning, but I had to go to the hospital to greet my newest niece to the world! So I'm in a fantastic mood :3

Well, I hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Smiles<em>**

* * *

><p>"What are you smiling about?" Usopp asked, leaning on the kitchen table. We were all sated after a large meal made by Sanji.<p>

"Nothing," I sighed with content, looking at Luffy who sat directly opposite of me. He was smiling, too, as he leaned back with satisfaction. Usually, I sat right beside him, but my maps had kept me away from the first part of dinner and Usopp had made the decision to keep me away from him for a meal. So it was Luffy on one side of the table, and me _all_ the way on the other side.

"I thought you'd be angry that you didn't get to sit beside him. Women are like that, right?" Usopp covered his head as if I was going to smack him. I slipped my shoe off, ready to throw it, but Suki beat me to it.

"Are you guys playing footsies under the table?" Brooke asked, glancing under the table.

"Not at all," I told him, still smiling. It felt like I couldn't stop. Not that I was complaining.

"Maybe they have an inside joke," Chopper murmured to Franky.

"Nami doesn't like jokes," Usopp reminded him.

"I like jokes," I said defensively, still smiling. "What I don't like are pranks. There's a difference."

"I'm thinking they've reached the ultimate level of lovey-dovey, so-sick-I-think-I'm-going-to-throw-up -"

"Did you need some medicine?" Chopper offered.

"What? No! I'm talking about their couple-ish-romantic-ness," Usopp said in mock-horror. "I think they've reached 'Couple's telepathy.'"

Everyone just laughed. But that wasn't it, either. Though, sometimes it _did_ feel like he read my mind.

Brooke hadn't seen it when he glanced underneath, but Luffy's arm stretched beneath the table, his hand intertwining with mine. His thumb brushed against the back of my hand. And, yes, that did make me smile like an idiot. But to me, it just meant that nothing could keep us apart.

He would always conquer the distance between us.


	67. Of Fireflies

**A/N:** Fun fact, I have never caught fireflies in a mason jar. On my list of things to do, though. Too bad there aren't really all that many where I live. It doesn't help that the weather's still cold.**  
><strong>

So, this is the continuation of the ZoRo one-shot I uploaded yesterday as part of the "No One But You" collection. If you haven't read it, check it out -the particular one-shot is called "No Path to Follow."

I enjoyed writing the cutesie-ness of this one. But, I'm a die-hard for moments you wish you could pause and live out forever, so what can I say? :3

Anyway, hope you liiiiike it :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Fireflies<em>**

* * *

><p>"Ready, Luffy?" I grinned, excited to show him the evening I had planned out.<p>

"Ready," he replied eagerly.

I pulled apart the foliage to reveal a secluded meadow, off the beaten trail. It was the perfect place to catch fireflies and enjoy a meal with Luffy without being bugged by any of the others.

"I thought this was just going to be me and you?" Luffy asked.

"It is," I gave him a confused look.

"Then why are you showing me Zoro and Robin?" he lifted a finger to point. I turned my head to look, following the line of his finger to where the two of them sat on _my_ blanket, eating the food that _I_ had made Sanji make for this evening.

"What are they doing here?" I let go of the branch, peeking through the leaves instead of out in the open. "Why are they eating our food?"

"Food? They're eating it?" Luffy pouted slightly.

"I'm sorry, Luffy. I don't know how they found this place," I sigh. "I guess we'll have to find something else to do tonight."

"Like catch those glowing bugs?" he asked, pointing away from the meadow, into the forest. "That's why you brought the jars, right?"

"It is," I said slowly. "But we were supposed to catch them in the meadow before we ate."

"Well, the meadows taken, so let's chase them through the forest," he took one of the jars, grinning a little. "The person who catches the most wins?"

"If you have to ask, you're not the man I thought you were," I teased.

"Ready," he said slowly.

"Set, GO!" I giggled as I took off, away from the meadow and the plans that I'd made and set out so carefully. Eaten by the two people I expected least. At least Luffy was spontaneous.

He was never out of sight, even if there were trees in between us. I snuck up on bushes, watching the small bugs light up and fade out of sight. When I had them clear in my vision, I quickly slipped the jar and lid around them, trapping them within. They glowed within the glass, and as I admired the ones I'd caught, Luffy snuck up behind me, tickling my side with a gentle touch. I clenched the jar to my chest, turning on him and watching as he ducked away, going further on ahead. I followed him, hoping for a chance to get him back, and knowing that the only one I was going to get was the one that he laid out for me purposefully.

"Whoa," I heard him say. I crept up behind the leaves, ready to jump on him. He let it happen, grinning as he nodded at the view in front of us. "Look, Nami."

"Ruins," I said, sliding off his back and back onto the ground. The old architecture rose in front of us, majestic and mysterious. Brilliant carvings were etched into the walls, moss and vines clung to cracked and crumbled stone. A fallen society, taken back by nature. It was beautiful. I clutched at the jar, taking a step forward. I spun back to him. "This is amazing –Robin and Zoro should have come here instead. Robin would have loved this."

"Mm," Luffy agreed. "Too bad they found our meadow instead."

"Do you think –nah," I shook my head, not letting the thought be fully articulated.

"What?" Luffy asked, but I shook my head. He shrugged it off and looked out over the ruins. After a moment he laughed loudly, "Shishishishi!"

It was my turn to ask –"What?"

"How funny would it be if Zoro was _trying_ to lead Robin here? But he got lost and ended up at the meadow?" he chuckled. "You guys always say he doesn't have any sense when it comes to finding his way."

I smiled. That's the exact thought that crossed my mind.

"We should let the fireflies go," I changed the subject, walking forward and sitting on a ledge of a half-wall that looked sturdy enough. I held the jar in my lap as I waited for Luffy to join me.

"How many did you catch?" he asked, bringing one foot up to rest on the wall, while the other dangled beside mine.

"Umm," I lifted the jar to eye height, counting them carefully. "Nine –no, ten. You?"

"That many? Wow," he said, passing me his own jar. I gave him mine to hold. Inside, there were only two.

"Two, Luffy? It's like you didn't even try," I laughed, exchanging our jars again. I opened my jar, letting the fireflies go. They glowed and faded as they flew out. I watched them as they disappeared into the night.

"I think I scared them all away," he chuckled, looking at his own jar, holding it in one hand. The other hand laid between the two of us, supporting him as he leaned back slightly. "Besides… Two's just enough, isn't it?"

I set the empty jar beside me on top of the wall, letting my hand settle on top of his. He set his jar aside, too, the lightning bugs still inside, dancing around each other.

"You win," I sighed, leaning my head on his shoulder.

His hand wrapped around mine. "Eh? But you caught more."

"But, you're right... because two is perfect," I looked up at him. He smiled at me, and I let my gaze drift back to the ruins in front of us. "So... do you think there's any treasure in there?"


	68. Of Sweet

**A/N:** And another one bites the dust. Prepare to get a cavity you guys, because this sugary goodness is off the charts. I should be finished the next chapter in freak show today, so look forward to that, too!

On that note, I would love to dedicate this to the **600th reviewer**, which so happens to be **Iloveallanime16**! I'm fairly certain you weren't expecting this, but if there's one thing I love more than lovey-dovey-gushy-wushy romantic things is surprising people. So bam!

600 reviews... That's crazy. You guys all rock. You're all my favourites. You are all the reason I'm eager to write all this mushy goodness, even if I dont update as often as I once did! So bask in the sugary sweet bath of LuNa!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Of Sweet<em>**

* * *

><p>"Nami-swan, want to see something funny?" Sanji asked me, setting a small plate of treats in front of me as I sat at the kitchen table.<p>

I picked one up, hoping to satisfy the growling of my stomach -apparently, I didn't eat enough at breakfast. Maybe my own words were coming back around to bite me in the ass. There was once a time I had told Robin _"The longer you hang out with your loved ones, the more you become like them."_ Maybe I was becoming a glutton like Luffy. Maybe I would just start eating and eating until I became round like a balloon.

Nah.

"What is it?" I asked Sanji as he retreated back to his counter. He returned with a fruit in his hands. "Do you know what this is?"

"A citrus fruit?" it wasn't too hard to guess.

"This is the sourest fruit in all of the Grand Line. Oddly, it prospers in cold climates. Which is why this last island had some. I plan on giving it to Luffy."

"You can try, but it's not going to work," I shrugged. It was a good idea. But anything Sanji offered him was inhaled, not eaten. "The man downs those kinds of things without even chewing."

"You're probably right," he sighed.

"Are you going to incorporate that into a dish?" I asked.

"Well, add a bit of salt, and sour turns sweet. So I could," he replied. "I got a few of them. Did you want one?"

"You know what? Yeah," I held up my hands and he tossed one to me. Maybe I could make him eat it. "Thanks. I'll have it later."

"I really do recommend the salt," he warned me.

"I'll keep that in mind," I nodded, tucking it into my sweater pocket.

* * *

><p>"Of course you're here," Luffy said, finding me as I groomed my mikan trees. Franky had set up the greenhouse again. It was warm in here as opposed to the decks below, which were lined in a coat of white snow.<p>

"Need something?" I asked, stopping to peel a mikan. I split it apart, putting a small piece in my mouth. I passed Luffy the rest of the mikan, and he took it graciously.

"Just your company. And some warmth. Brr, it's cold downstairs," he leaned against the glass of the greenhouse.

"I know. I can't wait to get back to the warm islands," I muttered, picking more mikans off and setting them down in the basket by my feet.

"Nami, what's this?" Luffy asked.

I looked over at him, to see him holding the fruit that Sanji had given me earlier. "That's a sour fruit."

"So why's it been picked?" Luffy asked, referring to the mikans when they weren't quite ready yet.

"This one is supposed to be sour, Luffy," I placed another fruit in the basket, then crossed over to him, crouching down and taking it from him. "Did you want to try it with me?"

"Mm," he said, crossing his legs and waiting patiently as I pealed it. The skin was tougher than my mikans, so the process took a little longer, but he hummed as he waited, letting the time pass idly and without a care.

"Let this rest on your tongue a moment before swallowing it, okay?" I took two pieces, placing one in his hand. "We'll do this at the same time, alright?"

"Okay," he said, sniffing it quickly before he looked at me with anticipation.

"On three," I said, mentally preparing myself. I didn't think that Luffy had any idea what he was in for. "One… Two… Three."

He placed it in his mouth, but I chickened out at the last moment. He cringed, wincing and shaking his head. His eyes even watered up a little –that's how sour it was. I almost felt bad as he squirmed. He swallowed though, before stretching his hand out and grabbing a mikan, hoping to offset the sour with the sweet.

"Why didn't you eat it?" he asked, eating the mikan greedily.

"I couldn't, I'm sorry," I laughed. "How bad was it?"

"Nami," he crossed his arms. "You have to eat it. Now. To be fair."

"After seeing your reaction, I'm not sure if I want to," I admitted.

"Fine, then let me eat it all," he said, reaching to take the fruit. Sour or not, I shouldn't have been surprised that he wanted more.

"No. I should do this," I took a deep breath, then placed the piece in my mouth. Little did Luffy know, I had switched out the sour fruit for a piece of mikan. His eyes widened as he watched me swallow it without any outrageous reactions. I frowned down at the fruit in my hand, "Sanji lied, this isn't sour at all."

Luffy leaned in, and for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me, but he pulled back before our lips met. "Nami, you ate the mikan, not the sour one. I can smell it."

Damn it.

"Okay, I'll eat it for real this time," I promised.

"I'm not so sure I can trust you. We'll eat it together," he took the fruit from me.

"On the count of three again?" I asked.

"No, Nami. _Together_," he stressed the word.

He took another piece and after only a slight moment's hesitation, shoved it in his mouth and pressed his lips to mine. We both cringed at the same time, knocking our foreheads together. Luffy fell away, laughing.

"Maybe we should stick to mikans," I said, rubbing my forehead and shaking my head as if that would get the taste out of my mouth any quicker.

"They are a little sweeter, aren't they?" he agreed.

"Want to share a sweet kiss then?" I asked, reaching for the basket.

But he stopped me, pulling me back to his side. "Sweet or sour, Nami, I just wanted a kiss."


	69. Of Baths

**A/N:** I've had this one written for a while, without an ending. Finally got around to finishing it though!

I've been busy preparing my novel for the biggest step I've ever taken as a writer -I've published it as an ebook on amazon. Information for it will be going up on my profile, so if you guys are interested, I'd be SUPER happy if you took some time to look into it! :)

But you guys have waited long enough for this chapter, so here it is! Enjoy~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Of Baths<strong>_

* * *

><p>I hummed as I got dressed, still enjoying the steam that came from the bath and hit me in waves of moist, warm air. I loved the library below, but the bath was probably my favourite place on the ship. Soaking in bubbles, letting the water wash away all worries.<p>

Content, I towel-dried my hair, reminding myself that I should do my laundry later. Maybe I could get Robin to do mine with hers. When was the last time Luffy had his clothes washed? When was the last time Luffy took a bath?

Feeling better than I had an hour ago, I went down the ladder to the observatory room. Luffy sat in my seat at my desk, his neck stretched out as he looked through the window upside-down. When he heard me, his neck snapped back into place and he grinned at me.

"Nami, you took forever," he greeted me.

"Going to go take your own bath, Luffy?" I asked, walking over to the desk.

"I fell in the ocean yesterday," he said, as if that was a valid excuse.

I let out a deep breath. "Luffy, we've gone over this –falling into the water doesn't count as a bath."

"Zoro counts it as a bath," he defended.

"And I'm sure Robin will tell him otherwise, too," I said, opening one of the desk drawers and finding the hair clip I'd left there the other day. I pinned my damp hair up, patting Luffy's shoulder as I walked away. Maybe Sanji would have a fruit salad made for me already. "Go take a bath, Luffy."

"But, Nami," he complained.

"I bet Robin's sending Zoro this way soon, too," I told him. And if not, I'm sure I could get her to admit that Zoro smelled strongly of stale sweat and that he could, indeed, use a bath, too.

"Ehhhhh," he groaned.

"It doesn't have to be a long bath," I pointed out.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"But you have to spend at least ten minute in the water, okay? Make sure to scrub behind your ears," I said.

"Nami," he sighed dramatically as he headed towards the ladder.

"Just taking care of you," I smiled. "Besides, it feels so nice to be clean."

"OIIIII" Sanji's voice rang out across the ship. "LUFFY!"

"My afternoon snack," Luffy said quietly, glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

I watched him as he glanced between the kitchen, the ladder and me.

"Can I take it later?" he asked finally as his stomach growled loudly. "I'm too hungry to take a bath right now."

"It's up to you, Luffy," I waved my hand towards the kitchen. Who was I to stand in front of an already prepared meal? I'd have to tell Sanji to withhold the next a meal until he takes a bath. He's have a really late dinner the longer he procrastinated.

"Like, tomorrow?" he asked.

A really, really late dinner.


End file.
